Bleach: Dimensional Jump
by EvonySiren
Summary: After two years from the vampire invasion, Mayuri Kurotsuchi's invention for a faster travel between the world of the living and the Soul Society grants Kaiorin a one way ticket to a new world. What world exactly? Well back in time in the alternate dimension where she and everyone else doesn't exist. Now she's left to wonder about, until she gets sent back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 1: Volunteer.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! This is the sequel to 'Bleach: Rise of the Descendant'!  
I already have so many ideas for the next chapter; So those of you who loved the first story, I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS ONE TOO! =D

Warning! This story shall contain sexual content, language, violence and adult content such as mentions of pregnancy. This story is rated M for mature, so do keep that in mind.

Genre: Romance, comedy, drama (so far)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A pair of feet walked in side view and the shihakusho pants waved from the pace. The scene showed a Captain's coat flow behind them and a male's black kimono, where a dragon was on the back barely showing due to the Captain's coat. Next, it showed a strong female arm swaying back and forth, having the flaming birthmark going down her bicep and a bit over her shoulder. It was the very woman who took down thousands of vampires in the previous invasion, Kaiorin Madarame. The great granddaughter of the old ruler, Daomig'rah. Forearms still covered in those blood red wrappings and the same for her chest. Her Spiky ponytail that flowed with her movement still reached down past her rear. Finally, it showed Kai's black lips frowning with one side of her upper lip curled angrily and soon exposed those furious lava slits that glowed. "Ayzuko, you lazy rear Lieutenant...! I swear, when I see your hide...you're as good as dead!" Her strong, deep and fuming voice echoed.

She was walking down the pathway in her district. Stoned walls up to her sides, the blue sky scrolling past her and above her head. What she wasn't expecting, was for Ikkaku to jump down next to her off of the wall from her right side. "I'm guessing Kanda ran for it, again?" He asked and grinned, with one hand in his pocket and his other carrying his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he did! There's gonna be serious consequences when I catch him!" Kai exclaimed, pounded a fist into her palm and gritted her teeth into view.

"Skipping out on practice, haha! Well you know what they say, lightning makes fire, once it strikes.~" Madarame stated teasingly and leaned in close to her cheek. A kiss was planted and she blushed heavily before looking away. "Your fire never dies, that's one out of all the qualities I love.~" He added in a flirtatious voice and ran away. He knew she hated all that mushy stuff, it always seemed to make her heat up uncontrollably and piss her off.

"GET BACK HEEEERE!" Red face and white, narrowed angry eyes with sharp teeth was evident. He was running even more now, skipping over some soul reapers and a man with a stack of papers in his hands.

The poor guy...he always seems to get involved with her on the streets. The moment the male soul reaper looked forward after watching Ikkaku hop over him, he nearly screamed like a girl from seeing Kai in a fuming state. She ran past him, knocked the poor guy over and made all of those papers fly...again... "WRAP UP THOSE PAPERS, YOU IDIOT!" He heard her cry out angrily as he scrambled to his feet, trying to gather them up again. He was clearly annoyed and frustrated...

Ikkaku jumped up on top of the wall and ran along it, not long having the goth race after him from behind. Madarame had a plan...so he grinned and looked from the corner of his eyes. Yeah, she could outrun him...if she wanted... " _If she really wanted to kick my rear, then she would already be tackling me to the ground by now._ " He said in his head and chuckled. "I swear Kai, you're such a softy underneath all of that fire," He added. Flash stepping, he appeared near a tree and ran around it.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" She screamed loud and raced past the tree, well...would have...if Ikkaku didn't tackle her from the side. They rolled a bit and came to a slow stop, with him beneath her and her red wrapped hands on either side of his head. "Thought ya could hold me down, eh...?~" She cooed flirtatiously and grinned with narrowed slits. Her ponytail had dangled down past her head and those lava red eyes glowed along with her veins, from excitement.

"Wasn't trying to, I knew you'd push me back on the ground and get on top.~" He flirted back with a wink and blushed. Seeing her widen her eyes, he grasped the side of her head quickly and jerked her head down to his. There he kissed her, deepening it and now using his free arm to push her down closer to his form. They were married now, it had been two years since she became Captain and got proposed to by him. Who knew that the blazing beast herself, was eligible for marriage...?

"Ahem, if you two are done...would you mind doing something with this thing?" Yumichika's voice sounded from their side and both of their lips parted to view him. Kai and Madarame both looked over at the guy.

Yumichika was holding up a freaked out, shivering out of fear, chibi Ayzuko Kanda. The blonde boy hated his Captain but man...was she able to whip him into shape... His past was of a thug life, wanting to make everyone fear him and get want he wants. Now...he was nothing but an arrogant, cocky, witless boy who flirts with women but runs from his Captain like some headless chicken... (That rhymed o.o, Women and Chicken xD)

Kai stood to her feet with a scowl present and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She sauntered towards her Lieutenant and leaned forward, her face now dangerously close to Kanda's. Out she pulled her scrumptious bone shard and stuck it in between her teeth, with her eyes fiercely staring into the boy's. "I'm gonna work your ass off so hard in training, that you'll wish you never skipped out on it..." She stated in a low but intimidating voice and watched the chibified Ayzuko ripple up on his sides in fear, sweat rolling down his entire body all the while.

"Why do you always get after me?! I'm just taking a break!" Kanda exclaimed and whined like some child that wasn't getting what he wanted.

"YOU TRAIN FOR AN HOUR OR HOWEVER LONG YOUR LIMIT IS, 'THEN' YOU CAN HAVE A BREAK!" Kai yelled out and gripped on to his chibi sized frame then started squishing him like some little doll. All you could hear was a squeaky toy sound every time she'd squish him.

"Captain please, put him down!" Maiya with her mauve eyes and maroon hair, came running over having her hands out. She stopped in her tracks once she got up to her and leaned over, placing her hands on her knees. "He's...a rookie, don't forget!" She said in between harsh breaths and lowered her head. Her side ponytail dangled from her hard breathing.

Kai's eyes just looked down at the elvish eyed girl and paused in her squishing. Not long did she click her tongue and toss the chibi Ayzuko over her head, like a wadded up paper to a trash can... "Whatever... Maiya, go take Ayzuko back to the training grounds, I gotta go meet up with Captain Kurotsuchi... I'll get that friggin' private session in after I'm done with Mr. Madness," She mumbled and sweatdropped before walking out of the scene like a boss. Her Captain's coat flailed behind her, ponytail did the same and her eyes were fixated on her destination.

"What for?" Maiya asked, picked chibi Ayzuko up by his collar and held him up in the air.

The goth stopped in mid-pace, put her sunglasses on and looked over her shoulder with a frown. "Hell if I know, the man always seems to need my help with somethin' and it ALWAYS seems to involve some sort of damn test... Every time the test is different, so I wonder what kind of challenge I could make out of it.~" She cooed, grinned with her teeth in view and chuckled.

Now it was just Ikkaku, Maiya, Yumichika, and Ayzuko. Both standing there watching her frame gain distance from them. Ikkaku put a hand on his hip and placed his sheathed zanpakuto on his shoulder again. Contemplation were clear in his eyes and Yumichika was the only one to notice it.

"What's the matter, Ikkaku?" Yumi asked and peeked over at his friend with a smile.

"Huh? Ah, nothing really... Just wondering...when a good time of trying for a kid, would be..." Now THAT shocked everyone. That coming from the baldy was surprising and it caused Maiya and Ayzuko's jaw to drop.

"Well well, seems like 'someone's' wanting to take it further.~ Hmm...why don't you wait? She might not like the idea of getting pregnant, that would mean having to sit still and do nothing for nine months; Considering how reckless she is, of course. You of all people should know that she hates not being able to get up and move around." Yumi replied and peeked over at Maiya, then blushed faintly. "Not to mention, thinking about Daomig'rah. He might love to have a great, great grandchild. Hmm..." He added, lowered his eyes and started having hidden thoughts.

"Yeah, that's true, well... Better head back, gotta whip those rookies into shape in our district. See ya." The baldy stated with a lazy wave of his hand and walked away.

Maiya was about to leave when Yumi stepped over to her side and smiled down at her. "I've been wondering... Is there possibly 'anyone', that you may like? I mean, more of a 'crush'." he asked. This caused the short girl to blush heavily and pout, not once gazing up at him.

"N-No...why?" She asked, as her mauve eyes held nervousness and her heart raced. Yumi just giggled and blushed a bit more, then began to fix his hair.

"I'm surprised someone as cute as you, hasn't been called for already.~" He said and giggled. " _She is so tiny and adorable, despite her summons and nuclear bombs... She's obviously my type. Short, small in frame and casual... Her elegant yet unusually colored hair suits her mysterious mauve eyes... My my, here I am gushing over her when I should be tagging along with Ikkaku.~ I wonder..._ " Yumi said in his head and peered down at her once more, still having that friendly smile and flushed face present. Maiya was rather uneasy and her eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Maiya, would you ever-" Before he could even ask her out on a date, the poor guy got interrupted.

"Sorry, I have to run! My Captain wants Ayzuko at the 'make up' training session!" She dashed for it and her long side ponytail waved softly behind her, past Yumi's face. He could've sworn he saw violet sparkles radiating off of her... "Let's hang out sometime!" She yelled as she ran and the feminine guy just giggled at her antics.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Kai; The goth was making her way into Mayuri's lab and looked around for the scientist. Sunglasses covered her dragon eyes and that bone shard remained in her mouth like a toothpick. Both hands in her pockets, a bored feature to her face, and a very...mischievous thought of her picking on the guy, roamed in her head. That bored look turned into that famous mischievous smile she usually wore, though dropped once she saw the cyborg walk into the room. "Oi, tin man..." She rose her voice bluntly and caused Reicon to look over at her. "Where's Mr. Mad Scientist at...?" She asked rather rudely and rose a brow, with a tilt of her head.

How does she know about Reicon? Well, two years ago after the proposal, Kurotsuchi wanted to do more tests and Reicon was there. Maiya had to explain everything and tried her best to keep the goth from trying to pick a fight with him...

All Metal did was nudge his head towards the door he entered from and walked away, heading towards some of the other subordinates that were researching on computers. Kai just trotted on over and through the door, not caring what the Cyborg was doing after that. Once she saw Mayuri typing up on his computer, she tilted her head to one side and kept her hands in her pockets. "What ya want, man?" She asked with a risen brow and had that bone shard twitch in between her teeth.

Kurtsuchi instantly stopped typing and spun around in his chair to face her. "As much as I hate your rude behavior, you are the only one I can ask to be a test subject or to volunteer for my work... I cannot and will not, ask for assistance from Kisuke Urahara or Aurora Kisaki, you are the only one by far with enough intellect to understand my sophisticated explanations and instructions..." He answered with a frown and stood from his chair, then gestured for her to follow with his index finger. "Come, this way..." He added rather irritably. "And the only one who doesn't care or isn't afraid of me..." He mumbled inaudibly and rolled his yellow eyes down to the side.

"What the fridge-nut got your panties in a wad...?" Kai questioned with irritation lacing her voice and tailed him. Right next to him was an odd glass tube connected to a machine and there was nothing inside it. Her hidden slits looked up at it once she stopped before it.

"Mind your tongue! I am simply livid that I have to rely on someone like you, to assist me! Yes, I wanted you in my squad before, but that was when I was unaware of your behavior!" He shouted and grabbed a small button from his pocket and turned it on. "This here machine is the key to faster travel between the Soul Society and the world of the living. Taking into consideration that Kisuke Urahara and I built the Senkaimone, I have knowledge of how to build another. I took that knowledge and decided to build a new and more sufficient way of travel so that it will not take as long to get to one realm and back. Combining today's technology with the materials to make a Senkaimone, created a machine capable of swifter travel between the world of the living and the Soul Society." Mayuri explained and watched the blinking lights on the machine glow.

Kai just stood there with folded arms and a bored feature. Even though she looked bored, she was still able to pay attention and understand his sophisticated words. "Uh huh...right... So, where do I come in...?" She asked, leaned her weight on one leg and started cleaning her ear out with her finger.

"Simple, I will need you to touch the eye on this machine and allow it to scan your fingerprint. It should send you to the world of the living." Mayuri said and turned to view the said 'eye'. It was just a small red screen just below the glass tube.

"And if it doesn't work...?" Kai sweatdropped and narrowed her hidden eyes. Her head tilted to one side, she flicked the gunk from her finger off and kept her attention on the man.

"Then obviously, I would have to make some adjustments... Now go on, hurry up! This experiment will be very exciting! Just the thought of being able to travel much quicker than the Senkaimone and yet still have equal effects is quite stimulating! Now quickly, touch the screen! Once it scans your fingerprint, it will track down the reiatsu that the print belongs to and transport you to the world of the living! Learning of Reicon's ability to track down Reishi from the orb within his chest, allowed me to use the same method for a different theory." He said with a grin and laughed to himself like some lunatic.

"Yeah yeah, whatever bruh. Let's just get this thing over with! I wanna fight Kenpachi and I gotta whip Kanda's crack! I'm seriously getting fucking bored and you going on and on about this shit. It doesn't exactly give me any ideas of how to make a challenge out of this!" She rose her voice and walked towards the machine. All she could hear were grumbles from the scientist. 

The goth lazily planted her index finger on the 'eye' and it got scanned. Now, they both just stood there waiting...and waiting...and waiting some more... Nothing was happening. Kai sighed, put her hands up behind her head and walked away. "Better luck next time bro! The next experiment you have, I hope it's more exciting than this...~" She sang playfully, giggled and was about to leave when...she vanished. It was just a quick disappear, no fading, no distortion no nothing. Just a quick snap of a finger and she was gone.

Mayuri stood there staring into the space she vanished from, then tilted his head and tapped his chin. "Intriguing. I am curious if she is in the world of the living now. Only one way to be certain.~" He mumbled to himself and fast walked to his computer. Once he sat down, his fingers raced across the keyboard and his golden eyes watched the screen scroll up with countless words and numbers. Soon, the map of the world of the living came to view and his irises examined every square inch of it. Not one sign of her was there... "Strange...she should be there..." He spoke in a low tone. Now he was looking all over the world, in the world of the living. Not a single sign of her being there was evident... Next, he tried Hueco Mundo, he looked around where Las Noches was and there was still no sign of her blinking dot. "Oh dear..." He said with a bit of worry, hands frozen above his keyboard and comical sweat rolling down his face.


	2. Dimensional Jump- Chapter 2: Fired Up!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 2: Fired up!**

In Katakura town, Grimmjow was sitting on the edge of a rooftop and out came his lackeys through the Garganta, soon hovering over to the blue haired male. "Is this everyone...?" Grimmy asked and opened his eyes in the scene. It soon showed his five allies in a bunch, viewing him with either a smirk or a frown. "Did anyone see you...?!" He rose his voice and stood on his feet, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Of course not... Grimmjow...?" Shawlong Koufang asked, well, it was more of statement.

"Yeah, what...?" Grimmy questioned with a bit of annoyance.

"On the journey to meet with you, I detected spiritual pressures. There were many and strong, contrary to Ulquiorra's report..." Shawlong stated and heard grim kitty click his tongue.

"Open your Pesquisas!" The moment the kitty said that, all five of the men closed their eyes and concentrated on the nearby reiatsu. A sphere-shaped aura expanded and the scene went dark, there in midst of it were countless lights popping up except a very odd one...? "Just as I thought...there are many more.." He said, then placed his hand up to the side of his head. "Well, the Soul Society I guess, must've called for reinforcements... It's grown complex, all thanks to you... If you would've done your job, this wouldn't have happened. You're soft...Ulquiorra...!" He paused for a moment and viewed the five before him. "Di Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Nakeem! There's no need to hold back! If they have any spiritual pressure at all, I WANT'EM DEAD!" He yelled out loud with a furious expression.

Little did any of them know, was that they ignored a very significant, abnormal spiritual pressure that was getting closer and closer by the minute. "Wait a minute..." Grimmjow said to himself and lowered his head, a faint scream was getting louder and louder. Everyone's expression grew confused until he spoke up. "You hear that...?" He added.

Now all five of them looked around, Di Roy shrugged, Shawlong knitted his brows and Edrad looked up. "Yeah..." They all seemed to say that in unison. Now the scream was louder, as if it were just a couple miles away. All heads peered up towards the sky and what they NEVER EXPECTED...was for Kaiorin to come crashing down. Head first, she collided with Grimmjow and bounced off his head with a loud bonk sound echoing. The kitty fell backward from the contact and cried out a bit from the hard hit, with his hand rubbing his head.

"FUCK!" She screamed out from the contact and fell down to the ground below them, causing a slight quake and a large dust cloud to waft around her fallen form. Suddenly a few things came descending after her and they were her belongings...? Motorcycle, Guitar, her amp, and afew others... Why, of all things...? Luckily she kept her mp3 player in her pocket. One after the other, a loud and heavy sound would occur after they fell ON TOP OF HER! Making the dust cloud much worse in size...and all Grimmjow and his buds could hear...was an outburst. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Her cry was faint at first but echoed and got louder. They couldn't see a thing, all of their eyes were wide from her unexpected occurrence and all watched her from above. Grim kitty was too shocked, to even grumble or scowl at the scene.

"What was that...?" One of the five numeros questioned and stared in shock.

Slowly, with the dust cloud clearing, she was seen lying flat on her back with very...pissed off features. Sunglasses had fallen off and landed beside her head, ponytail beautifully snaked above her head, arms outstretched to her sides and all of her things...were piled on top of her. Kai grunted and nudged her bike off, her amp and everything else before standing to her feet. Her dragon slits scrolled down to view the rest of her belongings and man was she confused... She popped her back with a groan and then her neck. "Bruh, how'd my stuff come with me?" She asked no one in particular and rubbed the top of her head. It felt like she hit something really hard on her way down, she couldn't make out what it was. "Damn, what did I hit...a brick wall...?!" She asked again albeit irritated with a slightly risen voice and looked up, only to see Grimmjow standing on the rooftop looking down at her. He had widened blue eyes and appeared too surprised to even speak.

With a risen brow and a tilt of her head, Kai stared at the man while frozen in her spot. "I thought you were dead." She rudely stated and had her confused expression turn to a bored one. Soon, Kai comically began to pick her nose while her dragon slits looked everywhere else; Trying to get a nasty, stubborn crusty out that would bother just about anyone. After she got done, she flicked the crusty away like she usually does with her ear wax, staring with boredom in its said direction and keeping one hand on her hip.

"Dead? What?" Grimmjow had no idea what she was talking about, he's never met her in his entire life! "Have we met somewhere before, in Hueco Mundo...?" He asked with a bit of irritation in his voice and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The disrespect, he wouldn't of put up with her if he really did meet her in Hueco Mundo; If anything, by now he would've killed her for it. The five numeros's heads were just darting between the two, with rather amused faces.

"EEEH?! How the frack do you not remember?! I got kidnapped by that 'High and Mighty Asshole' number 2! Aizen!" The goth exclaimed and planted both her hands on her hips, then tilted her head to one side with an annoyed look. "Well, more like my brother brought me into Las Noches...but he followed that jerk-wad there with Gin..." Still, nothing. Everyone above her were confused as all-out could be.

" _Weird, I can smell hollow in her...and Soul Reaper..._ " Grimmy mentally stated and looked puzzled, with gritted teeth in view. "Nothing like that ever happened! Who are you and stop playing games!" He yelled out angrily and stomped his foot on the edge of the roof.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT?! YOU WERE JUST AN ADHUCHAS, THAT SMALL, WHITE PANTHER HOLLOW WITH BLUE EYES! Aizen didn't get to use the Hokyoku on you guys when I got brought there! HELL, YOU EVEN FOUGHT ME WHEN I WENT INSANE FROM SO MUCH POWER AFTER FUSING WITH MY BANKAI FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Now she was pissed. He forgot...? He and his numeros were so stunned at her words that they could hardly say anything.

"I don't know you and I've never heard of this so-called 'fusing' thing! You must be a delusional-" Before he got to finish, Kai used sonido and reappeared directly in his face then rose one side of her upper lip. Keeping her slits pinned to his blue eyes, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a wishbone. Half of that bone got put in between

her teeth and she snapped it right off, then placed the other half back in her pocket. That bone twitched, indicating she was thinking. Previously, when she DID have the bone shard still in her mouth, she had lost it on her way down from the sky...

The moment she had appeared directly before his face, he flinched and leaned back an inch with an astonished feature. His lackeys were even surprised... " _The only species that can use sonido...are Fraccion and Espada. No Soul Reaper can use it..._ " he said in his head and saw her dragon slits. " _She's not normal..._ " he added.

"Oi, kitty cat! Snap out of-" Before she could finish, the sound of hollows cried in the distance and about two gargantas opened up in the sky. All heads looked up at the gargantas, even Kai's and watched two gillians squeegee their way out of those holes. "Hoooooo...?~" She grinned, fully faced the Menos's direction and lowered her head with her piercing eyes pinned on them.

"Hey, what are you...?" Edrad questioned from above with faint flushes on his cheeks and an expression that said he was in awe.

Di Roy was just grinning, amused at seeing a being with a Soul Reaper and hollow scent; And to know she could use sonido, that intrigued him even more. The same with Shawlong, he's never heard or saw anyone use sonido that was out of their species. "Eh...?" Her lava slits peered up to the five with a bored face and that bone shard twitched. "I'm a Hollow Dragon and a Soul Reaper; Got a problem with that, bruh...?" she asked, only to lift a brow at something she just realized. "Who the hell are you five...? I don't remember Kitty Cat here having friends like you..." she said rudely and rose her head higher to look down on them.

"I like her...~" Yylfordt mumbled, smirked and squatted down in the air. He's never met anyone that acted like her before, especially one that doesn't care about who they are.

"Ah, whatever I'm bored. Oi, Grim kitty! I'm gonna have some fun so don't get in my way, got it?!" she began and started popping her fingers. "It's about time I kicked some ass, hahahaha!" Kai's flaming reiatsu spiked high, making her ponytail, Captain's coat and male's black kimono underneath it to fly up. Forearms up near her torso, head held towards the sky, eyes shut and mouth laughing hard. "COME ON YOU SON'S OF BRITCHES!" She screamed out, making Grimmy sonido over to his numeros with a surprised feature and watched with caution. (Yes, britches! Why not?! xD) Kai took out her daggers, clung the ends of the hilts together and leaned forward. "BEAT'EM TO A PULP, HONOU RYUUU!" She yelled out loud and instantly got engulfed by spherical, spinning fire. It spun swiftly and soon dispersed with the sound of whipping fire lashing out. Now she wore those familiar black leather, fingerless gloves with molten spikes on the knuckles. Slowly, her head rose just above her fists and those piercing eyes of hers barely peeked over them; Soon, she sonidoed and landed on the ground.

Moving one arm clockwise and the other reverse clockwise, she pumped a fist in the air harshly. "BAAAAN-KAAAAAAAAI!" she cried out strongly. It didn't take long for that famous lava pillar to burst up from the ground and absorb her. The pillar expanded, then soon dispersed and showed her standing there with Ryu sitting behind her. " _Kai...be careful. Something tells me we're not in our world anymore, please be cautious,_ " Ryu's mature and serious voice muttered in her mind as her head lifted up an inch. " _I got this bruh, don't worry your flaming rear.~_ " she cooed in reply. Lowering her hand, she walked toward the hollows with that wicked grin and Ryu began to flap her wings to take off. The dragon used sonido and left the goth there, choosing to soar in the sky until she was needed. "RYU, LET ME FLEX MY MUSCLES FOR A BIT! I haven't been able to fight for three months...!~" She narrowed her eyes with that grin and slammed a fist into one palm. Her spiked ponytail where the spikes in her hair glowed lava red from her transformation, appeared to glisten brightly like molten metal. Then it showed her glowing veins and eyes. She was shirtless like all the other times when she went bankai and that fiery tattoo...preferably birthmark, that was in the shape of a blazing dragon was in view. With those red wrappings on her forearms burned off a little, one long strand on both arms flailed up in the air with her hair.

"Is that a hollow...?!" Shawlong gasped in shock and watched the blazing beast and its beautiful grace. Edrad was too enchanted by the goth's fire to even avert his attention from her. His arms were crossed, lips parted and eyelids were widened.

(Play the song 'Dope- Die mf die (Instrumental)' (Can use the original but I prefer this one =D) As the slow start of the song appeared, the scene gradually scrolled up her body starting from her feet. Once the song picked up, it showed her fist in her palm and the background houses passing her by. Then her wicked grin came to view. Next, it was her glowing slits. As soon as the drums started, she bolted into a sprint and raced after the hollows. The goth is back in action... At least, that's what the theme was supposed to indicate.

"LET'S GO ASSHOLES!" she cried out, sonidoed and reappeared before a hollow. Kai gripped its hollow mask with a strong hand, pushed it backward and crashed it into another hollow. She spun in mid-air and kicked her leg out, thwacking the hollow to her left and crushing its mask in. Now, she began to sonido all over the area laughing like a maniac.

Ryu swooped down and scooped her up with her talons, then flew in the air. When she let go, Kai descended and pulled one fist back, high above the horde. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAAA!" she strongly cried out; The goth made it rain fireballs and caught the cluster of hollows from below in fire. As they flailed about from the flames, she did a seismic punch to the ground after she landed. The ground around her quaked and uprooted into chunks, making the said hollows fly into the air.

With Ryu in the sky, she cried out, flew towards them and opened her mouth. Out came an intense amount of streaming fire like some fire-breathing dragon. The hollows that she caught on fire, died from flames and faded into the air. Kai sonidoed and appeared on top of Ryu's head, with both hands that were covered in molten gauntlets, gripping on to the horns like some ride. She leaned forward, let her dragon shoot out flames at the incoming soaring hollows and laughed. "BURN BABY, BURN! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She continued laughing and disappeared, letting Ryu fly off and do her own thing in the battle.

The goth hopped from one grounded hollow to another, racing after the menos with thinned slits and widened eyes. While her dragon took care of the lesser, Kai planned on taking down the greater. Though with each hop she'd make on the top the hollow's heads, she'd crush their masks in and make them fade into nothingness.

Finally, she got close enough and sonidoed into the sky. She came face to face with the first Gillian and gripped onto its mask, then pulled on it. "UUURRAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed out strongly and caused all of her muscles to appear more defined by using them. From afar where the numeros and Grimmy stood, they all saw that specific menos being lifted up and...get flipped over the goth? Kai had used a suplex on it! It fell harshly on the ground head first and its feet stuck up in the air. Its head was buried in the ground, still alive from her grappling move.

Ryu flew over and Kai fell, landing on top of the dragon's head, moving out of the way before a cero got shot out from the second Gillian. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" She leaned her head back and closed her eyes when she laughed. That cero zipped across the ground beneath her and shot through the other menos that was head first in the earth. It got split in half from the beam and Kai just kept laughing. Ryu flew Kai over to the second one and soared above its head. When the blazing beast flipped upside down, her back facing the earth, the goth had let go and fell with her back to the Gillian. Nothing but a gritted toothy grin were visible, before she turned around and rose both hands above her head. "TSUCHI NO KUJIKUUUUUU!" She yelled out, rammed into the Menos's head and pushed it to the ground; Another giant quake occurred and earthly chunks rose. It wasn't long until the famous lava pillar showed up and engulfed both of them.

In the sky, the other gillians that planned on coming out, all went back into the Garganta and fled in fear. The Garganta closed and all the hollows out there were killed, by nothing but fire and lava... (Song ends here! : D) Raining lava drops fell and added into the current lava that soaked the goth already and trickled down her body. The sound of sizzling was evident, that grin was still there and the scene didn't even show her eyes. Her glowing veins and her side view posture were the only thing in sight. "Heeeheheheheheheheheee...~ Now that felt gooooood...~" She cooed in a lowered voice and licked her black lips, eventually looking up. Her slits viewed the night sky as she watched the lava droplets rain and hit her face like it was just water.

Her flaming reiatsu disappeared after a minute but her glowing veins and eyes remained. Half of that Gillian was there, its head and torso were missing since she had literally dissolved it with that pillar. Soon, it too faded into nothingness, like all the others.

Grimmjow had widened eyes, slightly gaping mouth and hands in his pockets. Even Edrad and a couple of others were mesmerized by her fire and passion towards battle. They've never seen someone so combat crazy like that in their entire life... Grim kitty snapped out of his daze and thought about what his original plan was, seeing that he was too fixated on the goth to remember... He smiled wickedly and kept his blue eyes on the flaming duo in the distance. "Let's begin... No rest until everyone is caught." He grinned bigger and stated to his men. "You will show them no mercy! If they show even a glimmer of spiritual pressure, kill them! Don't let a single one escape! Let's go!" He shouted, faced them all, and watched the numeros take off in their own preferred directions. Grim kitty just stood there watching them leave and his attention went back over to the goth. "Tuh, I know a certain someone who would love to know about that woman down there... A hollow and a Soul Reaper, I don't know whether I should kill her or leave her be," He mumbled and scanned his blue eyes over all the lava puddles and burning flames on the ground. He looked back over at her after recalling her love of fighting... The way she made that battle cry from using the suplex on that menos, how she laughed, how bright her fire was and all... As strange as it was, he couldn't stop thinking about it.


	3. DJ- Chapter 3: An odd mixture

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 3: An odd mixture...**

Kaiorin was flying through the sky on her dragon, sitting cross-legged and having both gauntlet covered hands gripping on to Ryu's horns. Her belongings had been strapped up tightly and got carried by one of her dragon's clawed feet, while her other clawed foot carried her coat and black kimono. She was glad she got her sunglasses put in her pocket without them melting away in her grasp. "Damn, I seriously gotta figure out how to hover in the air like all those other Arrancars... Hell, even soul reapers know how to do it! Tch..." She clicked her tongue at the end and very slowly, soared through the night sky. "Damn you Mayuri, your hide is mine when I get back..." she stated with irritation lacing her voice. "Grimmjow didn't recognize me at all!" she added angrily and squinted her lava eyes; Kai stared into one particular direction and could feel familiar spiritual pressures nearby. "Huh... Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, that Ichigo kid, Rukia, some others I don't know of and...a Captain...?" Kai mumbled to herself after sensing them out and paused in her flight. "I'm gonna go see what's up. Ikkaku would tell me.~ Hahaha, I bet he's kicking some Arrancar crack right now! He'd be damn lucky, that's for sure!" she exclaimed, keeping that very grin of her present, until it dropped into a frown again. "I wanna keep fighting but I gotta figure out what the hell's goin' on out here...!" she rose her voice from irritation with an irk mark throbbing on her head. When a thought came to mind, she lowered her head and grinned wickedly after realizing that it was a possibility that she could still fight right now. "If those peeps of Grimmjow's are fighting the soul reapers, then that means...~" She trailed off, chuckled to herself and licked her black lips. What she didn't know, was that Grim kitty was floating behind her, grinning with a lowered head.

He was clearly interested in Kai, he's never felt reiatsu like hers before. Intense heat, fire, a hollow 'dragon' and a soul reaper mix. He had so many questions... Alas, he shifted in his stance in the air and used sonido to vanish from sight. He had planned on scouting the area for the strongest spiritual pressure. He had followed her from the very place they literally bumped into each other at; Wanting to make sure he wasn't missing out on anything with her around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the alternate dimension that Kai's in, within the soul society-

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" One of Mayuri's subordinates quickly ran over to the seated Captain who was staring at a screen. He seemed devastated as if something completely unusual happened and no words could describe it.

"This had better be important, you are interrupting my work!" The said Captain turned around and faced his scientific subordinate then frowned from annoyance.

"Sir forgive me but, you must come see this! I've never seen such an odd mixture before!" The young man exclaimed as desperation glimmered in his eyes.

"Odd mixture...? You cannot be serious... FINE!" He rose his voice angrily and trotted on over after the young man fast walked to his station. "Nemu, keep an eye on the monitor and tell me if anything out of the ordinary occurs!" he ordered along the way. Nemu did exactly that and stood before the screen, hands clasped together in front.

After the young man sat in his chair and pulled up the view of the world of the living, several Soul Reaper and Arrancar reiatsu dots started to blink. Red ones were Arrancar and blue ones were soul reapers, though there was one particular dot that wasn't the same as the others. It was a reddish orange color, mixed with the color of the soul reaper dot. Mayuri stood with contemplation in his eyes, his golden eyes staring intently at the odd one from the bunch.

" _Intriguing... The red indicates a hollow, the blue signifies a soul reaper...so what is that orange mixture within it...? It has the readings of a Captain... Hmm..._ " He mumbled in his mind and tilted his head to one side. "Fascinating, what an unexpected surprise this is." he stated in an intellectual voice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All she heard was laughter in the distance and a large burst of reiatsu spiking. Kai formed her signature grin and flew in that said direction, curious as to who made that sudden outburst. " _Is that the short haired, redhead...Arrancar...?"_ She mentally questioned with a risen brow, the reiatsu she felt was familiar; Assuming it was one of Grimmy's friends, she kept on flying towards the pressure. _"Damn, I haven't felt this excited in months! I better get some good fights in while I'm here! Who knows how long it'll be until I have to go back to the Soul society!_ " She exclaimed in her head and sonidoed out of thin air. Kai planned on having a blast while she was there, being confined in the Seireitei, bound to loads of paperwork and little time to train, she dearly wanted to let loose for a while.

It hardly took any effort to be where Ikkaku was. Madarame and Yumichika froze in place after feeling her spiritual pressure, even Edrad did. Slowly, both soul reapers looked up and saw her standing on Ryu's head, holding on to her horns like they were handles. "OI, IKKAKU! CAN I KICK HIS ASS?! I WANNA FIGHT! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FIGHT FOR MONTHS!" she exclaimed and grinned madly with thinned slits.

"Be careful Ikkaku, she might be on their side... We might have to fight two Arrancars here." Yumi stated to his friend and frowned, with his eyes glued to Kai. It was obvious that he was unaware of who she was.

"I doubt it, she doesn't seem like these other Arrancars. Her spiritual pressure is different..." he mumbled in reply before darting his eyes between her and Edrad. "Keep an eye on her, so I can fight this guy." he added and smirked, before facing Edrad again; He pulled out his zanpakuto and held his sheath in the other hand.

"Will do...~" Yumi answered and flash stepped out of sight. He reappeared next to the goth and caused her to raise a brow, after seeing him take out his blade with caution.

"Eh...? Why the hell you slippin' your sword out on me...? I Just asked a damn question, bruh..." She sweatdropped and narrowed her lava eyes. Nothing but the sound of Ryu's flapping, flaming wings resonated in the air. Yumi's eyes were glued to her frame, still pure caution in them. "Seriously, what the hell man?! You guys act like we've never met before!" She swore in her yell and had that sweatdrop change to an irk mark. Sharp gritted teeth in view and squinted, comical white eyes were evident.

"Of course we haven't... Besides, no normal soul reaper would have an odd mixture of an Arrancar in them." Yumi replied strictly and prepared himself, in case she chose to attack. Of course, seeing the way he was acting, he wasn't expecting a burst of anger from the goth.

"YOU ASSHOLES ALREADY KNEW THAT I WASN'T NORMAL! SINCE THE FIRST DAY I SOCKED IKKAKU IN THE FACE, IN THE RUKONGAI!" She exclaimed louder, completely furious at how they were acting. "I can understand Grim kitty not remembering me, but 'you guys'?! WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL PLANNING?! THIS LIL' SHINDIG OF YOURS ISN'T WORKIN'!" she added with rage flowing through her body. Lava veins were exposed and her dragon eyes gleamed brightly, through the darkness of the night sky.

Yumi's eyes were wide, stunned at seeing such parts glow and gasped. He didn't know if he should attack after that, or wait and see what would happen next... That gasping mouth turned back into a frown when his focus went back to the one question he and probably even Ikkaku, had in mind. "How do you know our names...? We never gave you them and yet, you act as though we've met long ago...from what you've told me." he asked, then stated with a lowered face.

Next thing he knew, Kai's flaming reiatsu spiked high. Appearing like a giant candle flame whipping madly from the surrounding wind. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP PRETENDING!" That moment was too fast for him to react. She used sonido and punted him hard with a foot to his face. He went flying into a building and Kai kept that comical expression from before. Ryu managed to swoop under her so the goth could land back on her head and began to just float there, like before.

Flown dust littered the air around the gap he made from crashing into the structure. She clearly held back, making sure not to harm her friend or cause any serious damage. Gradually the dirt ceased and showed the said man sitting inside that large hole, awestruck at her antic. " _That wasn't enough damage to even severely wound me... Did she hold back? If so, why did she...? Now I'm beginning to wonder if what she said was true... Did Ikkaku and I perhaps forget someone, before we became soul reapers? Wait..._ " he mentally spoke and rolled his eyes down at Ryu's feet. In one of her grips, a Captain's coat was wadded up with a male's black kimono. The other grip had tied up music equipment and her bike. " _Who is she?!_ " he questioned in his head loudly, then moved his eyes back up to Kai. Out of the building, he appeared back into the air not far from the goth and kept his guard up.

Out of nowhere, a loud crash occurred not too far from them and both heads looked over. They saw Ikkaku fighting Edrad, with a gash down the side of his head. "Well, shit..." she cussed and frowned. Her attention moved back over to Yumichika and saw the man coming back to her with still yet, a cautious look. "Bruh, what the fudge bucket is happening out here...? Why are Grim Kitty's peeps attacking you guys...?" She asked as if they already knew themselves. Yet to her disappointment, the feminine male shook his head.

"As if we know... All we know is that they're involved with those Arrancars that Ichigo Kurosaki fought against in the park. We just got word about them though, we've never really saw the two before..." Yumi felt as if she was on their side, for now...so he went ahead and explained everything.

"Arrancars...? In the park...?" Kai questioned and moved her slits down to her feet, in thought. All she could remember, was when she was in Las Noches and she heard about Ichigo from Ulquiorra, when he talked to Aizen. " _Uhuh, so...is that what happened...? Wait, that was a long time ago...the frack?_ " She mentally asked herself and tapped her fingers on Ryu's horns, whilst remaining gripped on to them. "Well, time to go kick some hide...~" She grinned, chuckled and looked over at Edrad who was standing there waiting for Ikkaku to get done talking to Keigo. She decided to brush the thought aside and focus on the scene before her, her man was hurt...

"Hey, you...!" Madarame stated and turned to face the Arrancar. All he got in response was a simple 'huh?' in return before he carried on. "You were so busy trying to kill me, I didn't catch your name..." he said, with his head viewing him from over his shoulder.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I'm Arrancar number thirteen, also kno-" Before he finished, he cut himself off and smiled. "Never mind, waste of time! I just realized there's no point in giving out my name to somebody I'm about to ki-" Edrad was soon cut off by a pair of feet that rammed on to his head and sent him flying.

Kai had stomped both her feet on the side of his head, in a vertical posture and soon landed with that insane grin of hers. "What the hell?!" Ikkaku exclaimed and widened his eyes in shock. Hearing her chuckle and seeing her eyes lock on to Edrad, made him question what side she was on.

"C'MON, FIGHT MEEEE!" She screamed out, clenched her fists up near her torso and her flaming reiatsu spiked massively into the air. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" She laughed hard, sonidoed and left a very confused Madarame there to ponder on her occurrence.

As Edrad flew across the sky from her side stomp, his eyes widened after she appeared before his eyes in mid soar with a tight grip on his face. "Fight...meeeeeee...~" She demanded in a deep, gravely and strong voice. Slits thin and a large grin plastered, he couldn't help but blush at her flare and expression... Those eyes...something about them just entranced him. Next thing he knew, a strange cry sounded behind him as he flew by her strong force. Just barely did he manage to turn his head to see the dragon; Her hand was hard to move away from to even peer behind him. Ryu was channeling a lava cero while flying upside down after him.

"What in the-!" He couldn't even finish his sentence, due to the goth's sizzling hand that had a hold of his face. She chucked him into the ground strongly before her dragon got close enough, that way he couldn't run from the attack... Kai used sonido the moment when Ryu shot out her cero and it almost hit Edrad, if he hadn't of rolled out of the way in time.

"Hahahahahaaaaa!" Kai's laughter sounded throughout the atmosphere as she descended towards the Arrancar. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAA!" She screamed out with that wicked grin and did a series of frontal punches. Out spat fireballs, hence the name Tanki-sha aka spitfire. Down rained fireballs, covering up the area he fell in. After she halted in her thrusts, Ryu came up behind her and scooped her up on to her hollow masked head.

Slowly, the thirteenth Arrancar stood and looked around. He wasn't harmed by all of that fire, considering what element he had... He was mesmerized, she was able to shoot fire from just the single thrusts of her punches. His eyes rolled up to view a circling dragon in the sky; Appearing as if the dragon was scoping out the area like some vulture. " _Who is she...? What kind of cero was that and how does she even have a hollow as her 'bankai'?_ " He asked himself in his head and stood there awestruck. Even though he was given the answer when she boldly stated, 'she was a hollow dragon and a soul reaper'...

"Together, Ryu!" She yelled out, opened her mouth wide and so had her dragon. Both formed a spiraling lava cero, charging it and leaning their heads back. Edrad's eyes widened and soon used sonido after they both shot it out towards him. In the sky, he watched as two large laser beam looking lava ceros shot out in a straight line and cut through the ground like paper. Ryu's cero ceased after it went out quite a ways and Kai's head rose up and around behind her, soon clamping her teeth shut to make hers stop. Lava trickled down her lips and jawline, sizzling all the while. A long stream of glowing, hot lava was down in a line and light sprinkles of the said substance rained from her beam after she had lifted it.

Edrad looked over to Ikkaku, then back to her and had knitted brows with parted lips. "She's so...strange..." he stated in a low tone. "Be best if I stay clear of her, she's far stronger than what she's showing." he added and used sonido, then reappeared before the baldy.

"HEY ASSHOLE, GET BACK HERE!" she yelled out in rage and flew after the man. "YOU COWARD, FIGHT ME ALREADY! FOR PETE SAKE, YOU'RE BORING ME!" she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Kai went from amused, to bored so quickly since he wouldn't fight back.

" _Grimmjow said to kill anyone that had even the slightest spiritual pressure...but her, I don't know if that's possible..._ " Edrad said in his mind and peeked over at her, seeing her soaring toward him.

"HEY, YOU STOLE MY FIGHT FROM ME!" Ikkaku hollered and caused the goth to halt Ryu in her flight.

"THE HELL YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?! I 'STOLE' IT BECAUSE...BECAUSE...!" She started to blush and her fury was growing by the minute. "NEVERMIND! DAMN!" She exclaimed, looked away with a red face and gritted her teeth into view. Ikkaku rose a brow and stared at her oddly, trying to understand why she was behaving like that. He was her husband, at least she believed that since...she had no idea where she truly was. "Guess I shouldn't of 'worried' about him after all... Damn Bastard...I'm his fucking wife and that's how he acts...!?" she mumbled angrily and used sonido to leave the scene.

"Huh...?" Madarame and Yumichika both questioned in unison, even Edrad did. "Anyway, as you were saying...?" he turned to face his opponent and grinned, soon taking a fighting stance. 


	4. Dimensional Jump Chapter 4: Plan B -

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 4: Plab B. Hueco Mundo!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I know this chapter's short but, it's apart of the plot for this story! I'm following the story line as best as I can. It's been hard to watch the videos on websites when the internet is being a brat. Sorry this is so late!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After she had just flown away, she halted in her flight and felt distant heat radiate from behind her. Her eyes widened and her head turned to see the culprit, she grinned. "Haha, that man just spiked his flame! Wonder if that...guy...can beat a hollow dragon." Amusing thoughts filled her mind after those words, but that grin fell into a frown not long after. "Pisses me off that Ikkaku won't let me help him! I would've torn that guy to pieces by now." Infuriated, the goth turned around and viewed the growing fire that had burst up over the rooftops from the many houses around. "Wait a second..." she mumbled. The half-breed could feel Grimmjow's spiritual pressure rising, so now she couldn't make up her mind. "He's going all out, eh? Alright, kitty cat's reaitsu rose..! Ikkaku's bein' an ass right now, so I'm gonna go see Grim!" She rose her voice, gripped Ryu's horns tighter and looked off to the side where Grim kitty was. "HERE I COME KITTY CAT! HAHAHAHAHAA!" she laughed hard, made Ryu use sonido and they both had vanished from sight. As she flew towards Grimmjow, she could feel Ikkaku's reiatsu rise higher. Even though she was nothing but a beast, she still cared and worried about her husband. She knew he could handle himself but the way he acted towards her earlier, upset her greatly. "Son of bitch! I swear, he's gonna cough up some answers after this whole shit is over with!" She gritted her teeth into view, veins and eyes glowing from rage.

The moment she saw Grimmjow, she hopped off Ryu and landed quite the distance from him. "The hell is he doing with Kurosaki...?" She rose a brow, tilted her head to one side and curled up her upper lip. She saw Rukia on the ground and her eyes squinted, then sprinted after the two when Ichigo charged toward the Grimmjow ""GriimmmmJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW YOU SON OF A BIIIIIITCH!" She screamed, appeared close to them and right before Ichigo could attack grim kitty, she kicked him out of the way. "OUTTA MY WAY, KID!" She screamed, shocking Grimmjow and her eyes faced Kurosaki's form. She turned, faced the sixth espada, scowled, and gripped his vest. When she pulled him towards her, she kept shaking him like crazy and asking him questions. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU 'NOT' KNOW WHO I AM?! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO GO TO HUECO MUNDO TO FIND OUT WHAT THE FUCKS GOIN' ON!" She screamed, bared her slits into his blue eyes and gritted her teeth into view. Her gauntlet covered hands kept sizzling and was scorching his vest. "You better tell me kitty cat, or I'm gonna burn you until you're nothin' but a black corpse..." she threatened, making the cat grin and chuckle.

"If that's the case then go ahead, try!" As if on cue, he got socked in the face and was sent flying into the night sky, with a burn mark on his cheek. He was shocked, a single punch like that shouldn't even harm him even in the slightest! He floated up there in the air after catching himself, slowly rose his fingers to his cheek and felt the heat that came from it. Grim growled under his breath but, soon changed to a laugh from amusement. "You think 'you' can take me on?!" he laughed hard, rose his head to the sky and closed his eyes. When he looked back down, that grin turned upside down when he saw her charge at him out of fury.

"YOU ASSHOOOOOOOOOLE!" She screamed, punted him hard once more then flipped upside down and drop kicked him to the ground. Ichigo on the sidelines was awestruck. Wide eyes, mouth agape and breath hitched from seeing the blunt and fearless woman 'save' his rear, 'so he assumed'... Before Grimmy had a chance to stand, she appeared on top of him, gripped his throat with her sizzling gauntlet hand and her fire fumed high. "Aizen has already been sealed away! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL OUT HERE, PLAYING AROUND WITH THAT ORANGE TOP!?" She hollered from anger, veins glowed and dragon eyes were bright. Nothing but silence, a faint flush dusted his cheeks and he watched with widened blue eyes. "FUCK YOU TOO!" she screamed, stood up and grumbled. "I'M GONNA KEEP LOOKIN' TIL SOMEOOONE SAYS SOMETHING!" She added furiously and used sonido, disappearing from sight and back on Ryu's head. "OI, ICHIGO!" She yelled out, causing the kid to look her way with a gasped expression. "TELL THE HEAD CAPTAIN THAT IM GONNA TAKE A LIL' STROLL INTO HUECO MUNDO, AFTER I LOOK AROUND SOME MORE! Damn bastards think they can hide shit from me?! Well they're dead wrong!" She stated, moved her head around as she said that last sentence and disappeared once more using sonido.

" _Who...was that...?!_ " Ichigo questioned with astonishment in his mind. He felt so much intensity, so much heat and suffocating spiritual pressure. He wondered if she was on his side or not... In fact, everyone that the goth has ran into as of late, pondered on that very thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's home world-

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Maiya yelled out, ran to the scientist and panted after halting behind the said man.

"What is it...?" Mayuri grumbled and kept his golden eyes upon the machine, that sent Kai to the other dimension.

"What happened to my Captain?! She hasn't returned to her division nor came to train Ayzuko! Where is she, I've been looking all over for her but I can't sense her spiritual pressure anywhere! Madarame said he can't find her either and he's worried sick! Last I knew where she went, was when she came to do your tests!" She rose her voice in panic and her mauve eyes held concern in them. She was bent over, hands on her knees and out of breath.

"Enough! I already know where she is, so don't bother searching!" He shouted, silencing the elvish eyed girl and making her mouth go agape. Before she could even mutter another word, Mayuri turned to her and scowled. "As much as I hate it... Go inform the Head Captain about this issue! My invention has transported Mrs. Madarame to an alternate dimension. Which dimension, is still in question considering there are countless dimensions beyond our own! Inform him that the issue is currently being worked on, even as we speak!" He shouted, grumbled and turned to the machine again with a tool in his hand. The machine had a plate unscrewed off of it and multicolored wires stuck out from it, he was trying to find the problem.

"Yes sir!" That was all the girl said, before rushing out of the room and leaving the Captain there with his invention. Despite being the lazy type, when it came down to it she'd be all up and ready to help.

With Ikkaku, Maiya explained everything and now the baldy was even more worried. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT SHE WAS SENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?! How is that even possible?!" He panicked, gripped her head and shook it from side to side in shock. "I know she can handle herself but, who's going to calm her down or know how to deal with her in the other dimension?! Without you, Yumichika, Zaraki, Daomig'rah or I, she's going to lose control and burn everything to the ground!" He yelled, rose his head up to the blue sky and put his free hand on his forehead. "Oh damn, Daomig'rah!" He screamed out, flash stepped and rushed over to the old house that Kai used to stay in. Kai had given her great granddad the house she once had, after she got married to Ikkaku and became a Captain.

There in the house, Daomig;rah's eyes were wide and he couldn't feel her spiritual pressure anywhere... " _My 'daughter'...where is she?!_ " He was mentally panicking and soon kicked the front door down. He kept trying to sense her reiatsu out, so he exited and disappeared using sonido. Ikkaku had just missed him when he appeared before the door step and saw the said door laying flat on the ground.

"Oh no this isn't good!" He panicked again, chased after Daomig'rah and tried to catch up to the vasto lorde. He did NOT want Daomig'rah rampaging through out the seireitei! "Daomig'rah, wait!" He called out, even though he couldn't see him. Dao was already searching the streets, interrogating innocent soul reapers and confronting Captains. As the baldy ran up to Kenpachi on the pathway to the eleventh division, he halted and called out to the man. "Captain! Stop Daomig'rah, he's going to lose his lid! Kaiorin had gone missing and now he's going to go on a rampage soon!" He yelled out, flash stepped out of view with haste and hoped that the info he gave his Captain, would spread like fire; Oh the irony...

Zaraki grinned, watched his backside fade from the distance and chuckled. "Well, looks like things are gonna get fun around here." he stated with a hint of excitement in his voice and sauntered down the path.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back to Kai in the other dimension-

She was soaring through the sky, grumbling and sitting on Ryu's head. She couldn't find a dang person to tell her anything and they all acted like they've never seen her before! She was getting pissed... Now the only thing left to do, was to go to Hueco Mundo and see what all is going on. Though in the distance, she saw a Garganta open up and it revealed Tosen. As soon as he flash stepped out of sight, her eyes followed the said man and saw him appear next to Grimmjow. He conversed with the Espada, opened up another Garganta and walked inside. "Tch- the hell is going on...?" she questioned and gritted her teeth. Kai flew after them, came to a stop and looked at the two who gave her surprised expressions. "Hey, I'm comin' too! No one's giving me any fuckin' answers, so who else am I supposed to go to?!" she hollered. Ryu was still carrying her things, so she just flew Ryu inside past the two awestruck people and continued through the black void. "GET YOUR ASSES MOVIN' ALREADY!" She couldn't be seen but boy, were those two really shocked.

Grim kitty heard Ichigo call out to him, asking why he was leaving and said the fight wasn't finished yet. So that conversation went on, until the Espada left through the Garganta...

Now, about five minutes later, the goth was soaring through the darkness with her cheek laying in one hand and her legs crossed on Ryu's head. She looked bored...and the other two behind her watched her cautiously. They wanted to know who she was, why she followed them in there and why she didn't act afraid or cautious around them.


	5. Dimensional Jump Chapter 5: An Answer!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 5: An answer!**

"Welcome back, Grimmjow..." The brown haired male up on the high throne greeted and looked down at him; Both Tosen and Grim kitty gave him a stern stare. Aizen wondered why they were both quiet, until he saw a flickering flame behind them and widened his eyes at the sight. "Who might 'you', be...?" He asked, stunned at the sight of a...large flaming dragon flapping its wings and Kai sitting on top of its head.

The goth was sitting cross-legged, one arm in her lap and her other arm's elbow laying on her thigh.. She had her jawline laying in her palm, nothing but a bored expression and a twitching bone shard in between gritted teeth. "Eh...? Don't play dumb you egotistical jackass! I'm hear to get some answers..." She scowled, grumbled and lowered her head a bit to express her annoyance. "How the HELL, did you get unsealed?!" she rose her voice, her head and had fury engulf her dragon eyes.

"Unsealed...? I'm afraid, I don't comprehend your question. Grimmjow, Tosen, did you allow this woman to follow you into the Garganta...?" Aizen asked, looked down at the two and frowned. The thought of someone learning anything about his plans for the future, was at stake. Though throughout the entire time he was in the Soul society, he's never met or heard of her before. Mind you, he would recognize her from anywhere due to her distinct appearance and attitude.

"No, she just flew in with that beast on her own..." Tosen stated, looked over to Grim kitty and gave a serious feature. He was NOT happy and could've sworn he was keeping something from them. "Grimmjow, what do you know about this woman? She seems to know you and lord Aizen." He questioned before stating that fact in the end, not once averting his attention to the goth or Aizen.

"Hell if I know. I've never met her before and yet she's been saying we've known each other for a long while! She said she was kidnapped and brought here a long time ago. She even said her and I fought when she became overwhelmed with power from her 'fusion' form as she put it...!" Grimmjow stood there explaining everything else after that and had a scowl plastered; Then he started talking about what he saw out in the world of the living, her fighting Menos Grande, killing off a ton of hollows easily and having a hollow looking dragon as her partner. "She was talking to me like she knew me, so I don't understand where she's coming from with this crap!" He angrily finished and looked over his shoulder at her, hands in his pockets.

Aizen was surprised, speechless even. His brown eyes trailed down to see the stuff the dragon was carrying and went back up to view her attire. A shihakusho bottom, molten gauntlets, a...bone shard in her mouth and her hair seemed... "It appears she is no ordinary soul reaper... What you explained to me and how she is behaving towards us, her words are true," he said and smiled falsely, now having his attention focused only on her. "What is your name, miss?" he asked, more curious as to who and what she was.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME, YA DONKEY!" She raged out, irk mark throbbing and narrowed, comical white eyes evident. Her reply made his lips frown and eyes to squint, he didn't like that kind of attitude... "UNLESS YOUR EGOTISTICAL ASS HAS FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE ONE PERSON, WHO GAVE YOU HELL THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS BEING HELD HOSTAGE HERE; I AM KAIORIN MADARAME, IT USED TO BE COUMETSU!" She raged out again, her fire fumed high while her veins and eyes glowed from anger. She was pissed, she didn't know what on earth was going on and why Aizen wasn't sealed anymore. Her eyes moved over to Tosen and a thought occurred, realization hitting her like a truck. "Oi, shades, how're you not dead...?" She asked, fire depleting and her rage dying down. A quirked brow appeared on her face and confusion was evident in her lava slits.

Her question made Tosen look over his shoulder at her, he knitted his brows and he too, grew puzzled. He found her outburst, choice of words and disrespect rather bothersome. It annoyed him and it rose his anger quite a bit, she seemed to be ten times worse than Grimmjow...when it came to temper. "I have never died and to correct you, my name is Kaname Tosen," He replied with a quiet grumble and kept his stoic features present.

"Yeah, yeah, toe-san...~" She grinned, waved her hand and looked back up at Aizen. That angered him even more, causing that familiar irk mark to show on his head; Grimmjow smirked at her joke, then chuckled at it.

Aizen widened his eyes again, hearing her say 'she gave him hell last time she was here', sort of shocked him. Soon his frown turned into a sly smirk and he leaned his cheek on one of his knuckles. "I see... Do explain please, then I'll answer your questions," He stated, watched her tilt her head to one side and raise a brow.

"What's there to explain, bruh...?" She asked then grinned right after, chuckling all the while. "Hehe, do explain...then I'll describe to you what I mean.~" she stated with mischief lacing her voice and engulfing her eyes. She wanted her questions answered first...

Aizen lightly chuckled, her attempt at trying to play the same game as him was amusing. "Explain to me, only then will you get your answers. Other than that, we will be here for a long time until one of us gives in," He stated with confidence and smirked a bit more.

"Explain to me first, then I'll tell you what I mean. ONLY THEEEN, will this get somewhere.~" She dramatically prolonged the first two words of her second sentence and grinned, waiting for his comeback. Both Tosen and Grimmjow kept darting their heads from her to Aizen, kitty cat's eyes wide and Kaname's lips parted in surprise.

" _How dare she disrespect lord Aizen..! Such antics, such behavior should not be tolerated..._ " Tosen mentally stated and grumbled underneath his breath. The said man gripped the hilt of his sword and was about to strike, when his lordship stopped him in his place.

"Not now, Tosen... We need her alive, otherwise we won't get any information from her." Sosuke spoke up and made the man freeze in place. Suddenly, Kaname swiped at her, holding the tip of his sword to her and her dragon.

"Tell us now, or there will be consequences!" He rose his voice and squinted his brows, as anger took over him.

Kai laughed out hard, leaned back and closed her eyes. "The hell you doin' with that man?! Ever heard of mind games?!" She asked in midst of her laughter and looked back down at him. "Mr. Shades, ya gotta loosen up a bit! I've always hated that high and mighty asshole, and you knew that!" She laughed again, making Grim kitty gasp slightly.

All was quiet for a good minute or two, until the man on his high horse spoke up. "If you 'hated' me so much, why did you come to me?" He questioned. This time, there was no mistake that she'd tell him now. He knew his mental game here would work eventually, or so he thought...

"Because I wanted answers and no one else could give it.~" She sang playfully in a low voice, still playing at his game and not falling for his trick. Aizen frowned, eyes narrowed and he knew...he was dealing with a formidable foe.~ (Cue dramatic fog horn.~)

Giving in, Aizen sighed and closed his eyes. "Honestly, for both of our sakes, I believe you will have to be the one to explain first. Seeing as we have never met or heard about you and yet you seem to know of us. The only way through this predicament is if you got your answers first, so what questions do you have...?" He asked, keeping his brown eyes upon her victorious grin.

"Alright..." She began, mouth frowned and her features grew serious. "Captain Kurotsuchi invented a machine that's supposed to have faster means of travel between the world of the living and the soul society. He used me as a damn test subject to see if it'd work and it did. When I came into the world of the living though, every DAMN PERSON ACTED LIKE THEY'VE NEVER SEEN OR HEARD OF ME! LET ALONE MET ME! Feels like people are all playing the same game and no one's giving me answers! Tried getting answers from Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo and even Grimmjow! I can't open a fucking senkaimone to go back into the soul society and ask them, all I can do is open a garganta! So, since no one seemed to 'know anything', I decided to see what the HELL is going on in hueco Mundo or Las Noches. STILL NO AWNSER! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" She screamed, flaming reitsu spiked and she stood up on Ryu's head, stomping a foot angrily. One of Ryu's eyes twitched from her mistress's stomp, it hurt a little.

All three of them were taken aback by her words, the room fell silent and Aizen decided to speak up. "It appears that invention has possibly teleported you to...not only the world of the living but, to another dimension. An alternate world similar to your own." He stated, lifted his head up and interest was noticeable in his eyes. Now he was curious about her, he wanted to know how she was able to open a Garganta because anyone who wasn't an arrancar wouldn't be able to open it. Though with Kai, he could feel something different about her from the beginning. Veins and eyes glowing, the abnormal fire bursting up in flames instead of the typical aura color and a hollow looking dragon. It pretty much screamed at him, saying she had hollow in her.

"Huh...another dimension...? Hm..." Her fire ceased and she sat down cross-legged once more with her arms folding. Now she was in thought, her lava orbs looked up to the ceiling of the throne room and held stirring contemplation. "Sounds about right... No one knows me, yet I know them... Ah, well I'm fucked aren't I?" she mumbled in question then grumbled, closing her eyes.

Aizen took into consideration of her knowledge she may hold, from her own world. Thinking of the possibility of her knowing what the future would bring, piqued his curiosity and he could use it to his advantage. He smirked, chuckled and lifted a hand up as a friendly gesture. "You may stay here, if you wish then. I see no harm in allowing you stay here, since you...hold blood of an arrancar. Only arrancars can open gargantas and seeing that you can, you're clearly related to one somehow," he said, lowered his hand and kept his attention on her frame.

"Until I get to the bottom of this shit, I'm not goin' anywhere unless it's back home! So sure, I'll stay...only for as long as I want! I can leave any time I want bruh!" She shouted, though when recognition hit her she frowned and hopped off her dragon. She wondered towards Grim kitty, had Ryu put her stuff down, and her bankai got dismissed. Daggers reverted back to their normal forms and soon got stuffed back into their sheaths. An arm laid on Grimmjow's shoulder, that made him widen his blue eyes slightly from her action and she leaned her weight on him a bit. "And I'm not spillin' a thing about what the future will bring... If what you said were true, then our fates are gonna be different. Back in my world, Daomig'rah, my brother, a couple of loony ass vampire soul reapers, their vampire army and I...exist. Here, I highly doubt it... Now..." She trailed off after explaining and patted the kitty's shoulder. "I'll head to Szayel Aporro's lab, gonna see if there's anything I can work with to get any friggin' ideas goin'..." She muttered, turned and before she could even leave, Aizen spoke up once more.

"Ulquiorra, would you please escort her to one of the unused chambers? Do assist in carrying her belongings as well," He stated and looked to his right, seeing the said Espada stare at her from the shadows. Daomig'rah? Vampire soul reapers? Now he has so many questions... He plans on getting answers to them, especially about her bloodline.

"Yes, lord Aizen..." Ulqui replied with his monotonous voice and walked over to her, slits meeting slits.

"Hey man, keep this in mind! If you start callin' me trash, I'll start calling you shorty. I warned you in my own world and boy, did you shut up.~" She grinned, chuckled, warned him, and watched him pause in mid step.

Closing his eyes, he walked past her and picked some of her stuff up whilst she picked up the rest. His height never bothered him but, for it to be pointed out like that made him kind of annoyed. It felt as though she was provoking him, trying to make him attack her with that warning. He could really care less about the goth honestly, just knowing though that he 'shut up' in her world kind of unnerved him.

They had made their way through the halls, ignored staring Espada eyes like Nnoitra and Yammy. Kai had put her Captain's coat, male's black kimono on and her sunglasses to make things a bit easier to carry. A wicked grin was plastered on her black lips, tailing behind Ulquiorra all the while. "Hey Ulquiorra! Who's she?!" Yammy questioned loudly and turned to face them two as they passed by.

"She is insignificant, Yammy... Nothing to get curious abou-" Before he could finish, Kai had stomped on his foot so hard, it made a sick crunch from his toes and he had stopped in his tracks. Both Nnoitra and Yammy rose a brow, watching the goth grow an annoyed feature.

"Saaaame damn thing, as callin' me trash shorty!" She rose her voice, not once looking down at him and chose to continue walking. His green slits watched her backside gain distance, then down to his toes. She just dislocated his toes...how...? None the less, he wiggled his toes and popped them back into place, soon following after her.

Both Espadas behind them were stunned, no one's ever done that to them.. Man, were they gonna get their rears whipped back into their places, like she did in her world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in Kaiorin's home dimension-

Daomig'rah had been confronted by Yamamoto, they were standing out in some training field. Daomig'rah glared daggers at the old man and he to him. "Where is my 'daughter'...?!" He rose his voice, anger building and reiatsu fuming high. His fists were clenched tightly, veins and eyes glowed. He was already getting into the rage stage, wanting so badly to burn everything down to find her.

Fire flickered in the field from his recent rampant, lava trickled down some trees nearby and burned them to the ground. "That is enough of your rampage, lord Daomig'rah!" Yamamoto shouted with a stern expression, while holding his zanpakuto 'kane' before him in case it was needed. "I got word from Captain Kurotsuchi, that she has been teleported to another dimension. Which one out the thousands she was sent to, was beyond him. He is currently working on the issue even as we speak, but do know... You causing this unnecessary ruckus, will cost you greatly! No lives have been lost but consequences will be made! Either you calm down before things get worse, or be sealed up until she has returned!" He stated angrily, grumbled and kept his strict eyes upon the old ruler.

Daomig'rah's slits got thinner, rage built up more and his fangs stuck out. "IF SHE IS NOT BACK BY NEXT WEEK, THEN I SHALL PERSONALLY BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND! I made a treaty with you...'soul reapers' and if she cannot return at all, I 'WILL' DISGARD IT AND EAT EVERY SINGLE SOUL HERE THAT TOOK PART WITH ASSISTING IN MAKING THAT 'INVENTION'! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LOSE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" he roared out with his booming voice. The air was getting hotter by the minute, more suffocating and unbearable due to his rage. The pressure of his fiery reiatsu was so heavy, it made Yamamoto squint his eyes and tighten his grip on the kane.

"She will be back by that time, do not fear...Daomig'rah! Accidents happen and we learn from our mistakes! If she isn't back by that time after the week is up, do give Captain Kurotsuchi some more time; He is bound to find a way to bring her back!" Yama rose his voice and felt the air clear up from his suffocating heat.

"Very well..." His voice was gravelly and deep, giving away fury. With that, Daomig'rah walked backwards and soon turned on his heel, heading back home. At least the man was reasonable, but he was still going to be a 'worrying parent'.

Yama sighed out of relief, after seeing that the dragon himself had calmed down...for now. He looked around and took note of all the environmental damage, then grumbled. " _He has caused this much damage within a short amount time, I only hope she returns soon so that history will not repeat itself... I dare not fight him a second time..._ " He mentally stated and dreaded the thought. The memory of all those lives he had slain and eaten, all of his men in the past and innocent lives, he couldn't bare the thought of all that happening again.


	6. DJ- Chapter 6: Maiya's Leave!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 6: Maiya's leave.**

After Ulquiorra dropped her stuff off in her given cell, he made his way out of the door and left the goth there. The door got locked and Kai was in the middle of unpacking, unaware of the fact that the espada chose to keep her in there. With a grin and a few chuckles escaping her black lips, she set up the amp, guitar, and the rest of her belongings. Next she propped the stand on her bike up and put her motorcycle near the wall. Lastly, she adjusted her sunglasses and chuckled, then turned to walk towards the door. "Man, so nostalgic.~" She stated with amusement and was about to leave the room, when she halted in her step. " _Eh...? This door's different compared to the one in my world, where that high and mighty asshole held me hostage before..._ " She mentally noted and rose a brow behind those sunglasses. "Well would you look at that, it's actually a fucking door instead of a stone one..." She grinned and went to open it, only to find that it was locked. That grin turned into a frown with gritted teeth, then not long after did she raise a foot. Outside the cell, a loud bang occurred and the door got smashed into pieces. Those pieces flew down the hall, then rushed past Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, making both Espada stop in their tracks. "OI, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK THE DAMN DOOR?!" She raged, used sonido and appeared right in front of Ulquiorra; Her sudden use of that skill surprised both men... When she did appear before him, she had slammed her foot on his face and sent him soaring across the hall, straight into the wall at the end. Dust flew through the air from his crash and the goth had an irk mark on her head the entire time, clearly not happy.

On his way out of the dusty cloud, he kept his slits pinned on hers on his way back over. "I locked it, so that you will not wander around without supervision..." The shorty stated with a monotone voice and stuffed his hands in his pockets, showing no care at all from her outburst. She managed to catch him off-guard with that kick, it surprised him a bit and never expected her to be strong enough to send him flying. Despite being a little shocked, his expression never changed from that emotionless look.

"I DON'T NEED SUPERVISION, I KNOW MY WAY AROUND YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, ran up to him, picked the 5 feet 6 inch espada up by his shirt and held him up to her face. "Be glad I don't kick your white and crusty crack all over the place...!" she dangerously threatened with her slits viewing his own, sunglasses tipped down all the while. Nnoitra had a risen brow, he tilted his head and slowly exposed a furious expression on his features.

" _A woman picking a man up...?_ " Gilga mentally questioned in a seething tone. He hated the idea of a woman showing any source of dominance, just the thought of a woman being stronger then a man sickened him.

"So you wish to fight me...?" Ulquiorra questioned, more like stated...with an expressionless face and stared right back into her blazing eyes. They were interesting to say the least, fire in them and swirling around her slits like lava. He was curious about her that much was certain. Seeing her grin wickedly and get closer so that their noses touched, his eyes squinted a fraction.

"Heheheheh, nah...not yet, bruh... First, I'm gonna kick Kitty cat's ass, then Nnoitra's... I'm saving the best for last..." she stated then let go of the espada, watching him easily land on his feet and appear unaffected by her actions.

She was referring to him being the 'last' and he could tell, so he closed his eyes and turned his back to her. "If that is what you wish, then go request permission for battle from lord Aizen..." He said, began to walk away in a calm manner and didn't even acknowledge Nnoitra's features.

"ASK HIM?! WHY SHOULD I?! ALL I GOTTA DO IS DRAG YOUR HIND ENDS OUTSIDE, FAR AWAY FROM LAS NOCHES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kai laughed, turned and walked away in the opposite direction. She pushed her sunglasses up and kept that grin present.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at her, watching her retreating backside fade from the distance. Out of the blue, Nnoitra sonidoed, appeared behind the goth with his giant blade coming down above her head; A furious expression, wide eyes and a curled upper lip was visible.

Kai being...Kai, she just side stepped and put her hands on her hips. It all happened as if it were slow motion, watching Nnoitra's blade descend and crash into the floor. Nnoitra's eyes appeared shocked, he was flabbergasted that she didn't even try to block his attack. Slowly but angrily looking over, he saw that wicked grin of hers and scowled. Though that scowl turned into a grin and he rose back up to his full height, examining her with his perverted eyes. "So, you think you can take me on huh...? You dodging that was just a fluke, next time you won't be able to get away." he asked then threatened with a bit of shade veiling over his eyes.

"Tch-, I don't 'think' man, I know! Have another swing at me again, you'll found out REAL quick that it was no fluke.~" Kai grinned even more wickedly and chuckled dangerously to him. She began to walk away with her arms up behind her head and continued to chuck, expecting the male to lunge at her with fury. "In my world, it has been two damn years since I fought all the Espadas from rank six to ten! So I wanna see just how strong I got since then, you donkeys better be ready to feel the fire riding up your cracks!" She laughed and made her way further down the hall. Little did she know, that Nnoitra had an amused feature to his face. Well, a bit annoyed by her words and her avoiding his in coming blade.

Several minutes later, she was down near Szayel Apporo's lab and was about to open the door when a muscly voice echoed behind her. "Who might you be?~" Kai heard him from behind while her hand was about to open the door, with a bored look to her face. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder with a risen brow and a frown was evident. He had a light grip on his own chin and his other arm crossed over his chest. Kai just ignored him with a sigh and kicked the door open, not caring about the espada.

"I'm here to look for some junk that'd help me figure out a way to get back home, pinky..." she stated with annoyance and made her way into the lab.

" _P-Pinky...?_ " Szayel mentally questioned with widened eyes and looked to the side at his bangs, fiddling with a strand. A smirk formed on his face and he adjusted his glasses, eyeing her out of curiosity. "My my, aren't you the rude one-" Before he could finish, a random flying fat book flew out of the doorway and smacked him right on his face, causing the scientist to go soaring across the floor and skid to a halt on his back. Laying flat on his backside with a shocked feature to his face, all he could hear was...

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, PINKY!" She screamed angrily and bluntly, even though the scene didn't show her outside the door. It still had Szayel in view laying on his back, soon chuckling out of amusement.

" _I may have to interrogate her.~_ " he mentally stated in his mind then smirked, before standing up and dusting off his attire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's home dimension-

Kenpachi and Ikkaku were sitting down on the steps of Zaraki's house, Madarame had a distant look in his eyes and it was clear that he was worried about Kai. "So, I wonder when they'll find a way to bring her back." He spoke up and laid down on his backside, with his arms behind his bald head.

"Heh, who knows. The woman's hard to take down ya know, hell she even loves fighting me. I want that mad man to hurry and bring her back too, it's boring sitting around all day..." Kenny grumbled and had his eyes look out into the field before his home. "If she can take my attacks then she can handle herself. All I care about is her comin' back, so we can fight again!" He grinned and rose his voice a bit at the end, now looking up at the passing clouds.

"Haha, you're right about that part. She's independent, that's for sure!" Ikkaku chuckled and put an arm over his eyes, grinning. " _Now Kai, she's a real woman..._ " He stated in his head and kept that grin plastered, remembering her 'dominate' side and blushed.

"I like her Kenny! She's been the only one besides Ichii that can keep up with you!" Yachiru chirped out of nowhere before getting in between Ikkaku and Kenny, with arms outstretched to her sides. Her words only made the Captain chuckle and form the image of Kai with her bankai, in his head.

"Yeah..." He simply stated, until Madarame spoke up.

"Hey by the way, earlier I heard Daomig'rah got reasoned with by the Head Captain. He didn't kill anyone did he?" Madarame questioned and rose a brow, now turning his head and viewing Zaraki.

"No..." That was all the Captain replied with before he got questioned a second time.

"Did you even go searchin' for him, when I told you about his rampage?!" Ikkaku exclaimed and sat up with a puzzled feature.

"No..." Again, he responded with a single word, until he grumbled and looked over at the baldy with a bored expression. "The goth's old man wouldn't of listened to a damn word I'd say, if I even 'did' find him. Fighting him would just kill me, then that'd really make him a target to the soul society for killin' a Captain. Nah, lettin' the Head Captain take care of the dragon was a better idea," He said, surprising Madarame and Yachiru both.

"Wow Kenny, that was smart!" Yachi rose her arms up then giggled, before tackling him and clinging to his shoulder. "I bet Scar owes you big time!" She nicknamed Kai and held tight, as Zaraki stood to his feet.

"Damn right, she does. She owes me a good fight...!" Kenny rose his voice, grinned and walked into the house, leaving his subordinate there to himself.

The baldy just sighed and shook his head, thinking why on earth Yachiru chose 'Scar' of all nicknames. He crossed his legs and picked his zanpakuto up, placing it over his shoulder. "Hey Ikkaku, any news about his lordship?" Yumichika's voice chirped nearby and caused the said man to peer to his right.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. He was taken care of but, I don't know what else happened after he got reasoned with. The Head Captain approached him in person to try and reason with him. That's all I got..." The baldy replied with a frown and stood up, rubbing his aching neck. "Damn, gotta hit the hot springs soon. Neck's killin' me!" He mumbled with irritation and gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Well, all I heard was that Daomig'rah spat fire and lava everywhere. No signs of casualties though." Yumi stated and folded his arms, sighing. "Unfortunately his lordship is being watched like a hawk now by Captain Soi-feng's squad." he added, only to earn a comment from his friend.

"Well, aside from that. Have you made your move yet?" Ikkaku asked and grinned as he walked past him, patting his shoulder.

"No, sadly... I was going to, until she had to leave. She's been that way ever since she caught me staring at her one time, I mostly see her hanging around Shuhei too..." Yumi answered with closed eyes and turned to follow his friend.

"Well, all I can say is keep tryin'." Ikkaku encouraged, looked through the corner of his eyes and smirked. He knew his friend was crazy about Maiya, so he planned on giving him space when ever she was around them. Though, something caught his attention. Ayzuko was seen hiding up in a tree and staring at the two with a strict look on his features. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Ma-" Before Madarame could finish, Maiya's voice echoed in front of them and made both heads look ahead.

"Ikkaku, Yuimicha!" Donieri exclaimed as she waved her hand to gain their attention, she was running up to them and came to a slow stop; Putting her hands on her knees and gasping for air, she never liked running... Her mauve eyes looked up at the two after she rose back up to her full height. "Have you seen Kanda anywhere?!" She asked with a panting breath and blinked, hoping to get an answer. As if on cue, the baldy jerked a thumb to his left and tilted his head to the right. Maiya's eyes followed his thumb and saw the very lieutenant himself hiding in the tree, causing her to sigh. "Thanks... Um, hey... Actually, I've been trying to find someone to sub for me! I just got a letter from Captain Kurotsuchi that I'm needed. I can't go anywhere when I have to get Kanda to practice. He's fast, that's for sure!" She added and awkwardly giggled at her own statement, whilst slightly scratching her cheek. Aside from the fact that she was actually faster than him right now, she didn't have time to train him so she lied about him being fast.

"I can watch over his butt, if you want. Hell, I'll even 'make' him train! With Kai gone, I gotta take up her responsibilities..." Ikkaku groaned and sweatdropped, before peering over at the 'hiding' Ayzuko.

"Thanks again, I owe you big time!" Maiya grinned with her eyes closed and suddenly ran off to go see Mayuri.

"I wonder why he needs her so badly...?" Yumi mumbled curiously and hummed in thought.

"Who knows, but I'm gonna whip Kanda into shape..." The baldy stated in a low tone and had an angry feature to him. His friend just giggled at his attitude, finding it rather amusing to see Madarame get serious over something like that. To be honest, if it included Kai, it was always amusing...

It took Maiya a good five minutes or so to get to Mayuri's lab. When she finally came across it, she opened the door and saw Reicon standing there with folded arms. "Hey, Metal! Where's the Captain?" She blinked and gave a friendly smile, watching the cyborg nudge his head to the left. "Thanks!" She happily spoke up and ran past the reiatsu beast.

"Where is she?!" Mayuri's voice resonated as he prepared the machine once more. His expression held irritation, he hated people that would arrive late when they were volunteers or a test subject. "I specifically told her in that letter, to not-" Before he could finish, he turned around and cut himself off when he saw Donieri standing in the doorway. "Well don't just stand there, get over here!" He yelled, watching her bow and say 'Yes, sir!'.

"Sorry, I was held up. I needed someone to take Kanda in, so I could come over..." Maiya explained with a lowered voice and sighed, soon standing next to the said furious Captain.

"Fine... Now, hold this! I will be sending you to go look for Mrs. Madarame, with this tracking device planted onto your attire." He stated and stuck the said object upon her robes, making her jump a bit. "Seeing that you have been around her for the past two years, you should be connected with her well enough. This device not only keeps track of your whereabouts, it also embeds some of her reiatsu into your being. I have yet to turn on the device; You will feel a bit of pain when it is activated." He explained with his intellectual accent and went back to messing with his 'invention'.

"You mean, I get to feel her fire...?" she asked and deadpanned, with beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her mauve eyes were scared, just knowing that Kai's reiatsu wasn't normal and was nothing but fire...made her gulp.

"Of course, the heat of her reiatsu will engulf your body and you will feel as if flames are burning your skin. However, if you are able to withstand it until the embedding is complete, you will no longer be harmed. This should not negatively affect your ability to use your shikai or bankai during battle. This is simply a way to get you transported to your Captain's current location, so that way I can find the dimension she's in. This embedding is not permanent, it is temporary." he explained, ran to his computer and began typing after sitting down. His yellow eyes viewed every single piece of content that popped up on the screen, only to have them avert towards Maiya.

"Fine, let's get started. We need her here as fast as possible!" Donieri gulped again and clenched her fists, she was preparing herself for the burning agony that's soon to come. Seeing the scientist stare at her for a moment, she kept her mauve eyes upon his golden ones until he decided to move.

"Very well," That was all he said in response. He got up, strolled over to the machine and turned it on, then went over to her and did the same for that tracker. Stepping back, he watched closely and waited for the embedding to begin.

"Huh, weird... I wonder why it's not-" Before she could finish, a high temperature ran up her spine and made her cry out. Not long did her body get blanketed by fire and caused her to scream bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled out, head facing the ceiling and her hair flailing up with the flames. " _Everything burns! My skin, my body, it huuuurts!_ " she mentally hollered and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Even though her skin felt like it was on fire, it really wasn't. Those fallen tears flew up with the flames and evaporated from the heat; It took a good minute until the embedding was done. Now she stood there panting, nearly tipping over from exhaustion and a dazed look in her eyes.

"It is done, now come closer to this machine here. It will detect the reiatsu the tracking device put into you and send you to her. It should be-" He was about to get done explaining, when Maiya suddenly vanished from sight. she was gone. He blinked at knowing she had disappeared, then hummed to himself in curiosity. "It appears my method has succeeded," He mumbled, then looked over at his computer. Making his way to his screen, he began typing and examining everything. When he found out where the tracking device was, he gasped. " _What?! She truly is in an alternate dimension... Though, I do not see Captain Madarame's reiatsu anywhere. Donieri appears to be in Las Noches, but not in the one here in this world._ " He mentally noted and tilted his head, contemplation obvious in his eyes. "Intriguing..." he mumbled and tapped his chin. "It also appears, that whatever her reiatsu has coated, the said object or person will be transported to her. Donieri did not even get a chance to place her finger on the scanner..." he added.


	7. DJ- Chapter 7: His return

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 7: His return...**

A/N: Hey guys, thought I'd let you know... The reason why some chapters have 'DJ-' in it, is because sometimes when I try to upload a new chapter, I'm limited to certain amount of space for the title; So I have to shorten it... .-.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kai was minding her own business, searching through Szayel's lab and looking through the files in his computer. The goth was sitting in a chair in front of a monitor, legs rudely propped up on top of the desk and arms crossed. A single bone shard twitched in between her lips, whilst her masked slits scanned through all the contents that was up on the screen. Behind her was the mad scientist himself, having a tilted head and a finger to his chin in contemplation. A smirk was on his lips, he was pondering on why or how in the world she's managing to read all of those sophisticated words and coding. "I take it, you understand all of that on the screen?~" he asked with a risen brow and kept that amused grin on his face. He got no answer, the goth was literally preoccupied with reading every piece of content that scrolled through the screen... "By your silence, my only guesstimate is that your failing in comprehending the details or you're zoned in on reading to even answer my question," he added and hoped for a reply.

Still nothing, the goth was ignoring the man on purpose... Frowning, he opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off, when Kai tossed a thick book over her head at him. "Read that out to me, will ya...? It's about the dimensions, how alternate worlds exist separately! Gotta get some sort of shit from this... I would've socked you good for callin' me an idiot, you dung-head, but I got other crap to deal with..." She mumbled the last part with a sweatdrop and took her feet down, sitting up in the seat properly and typing on his keyboard.

"I have never given you permission to use my belongings. Would you mind leav-" Before the espada could finish, Kai interrupted him with a risen, irritated voice. It caught him by surprise and made his features appear astonished by her outburst.

"THE EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE GAVE ME PERMISSION, PINKY! You helping me or not, I don't give a flying crack! I gotta figure out how to get home, damn it!" She raged, took her sunglasses off and put them to the side. Her eyes kept darting over each passing code and information she could read. After the couple of years being a Captain, she had grown a lot. Acquiring better coordination and gaining more knowledge over those couple years helped her better understand all that coding and scientific stuff; Especially since she's been dealing with Mayuri and his stupid tests." _Being a Captain, this kind of bull is my responsibility if no one's willin' to help! Not like I'd want it anyway..._ " she mentally stated and clicked on the mouse.

Sighing, Szayel pushed up his glasses and opened the book. Why Aizen even let her in here to begin with, was beyond him. "I nor lord Aizen, has ever met you. So why did he permit such an unknown woman to scavenge my lab for information...?" He asked with a serious look to his face and flipped a page, trying to look for some proper Intel on what she's asking for.

"Why don't ya ask 'him'?! I don't wanna explain the whole damn thing to you, It'd be a waste of time right now!" She exclaimed through annoyance, only to...get..pummeled to the ground by a screaming short girl. "FUCK!" Kai swore, got knocked out of her chair and went flying past Szayels lab tables. The pinky's expression was priceless, wide eyes and frozen in place from witnessing that. Crashes occurred and a few pieces of glass littered his floor, the goth had been tackled to the ground... "WHAT THE FUDGE KNUCKLES, YOU-" As soon as the goth was about to kick the unexpected person off, she immediately cut herself off at the sight. It was Maiya, sitting on top of her with her small hands on Kai's shoulders.

"CAPTAAAAIN! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND YOU! Captain Kurotsuchi embedded me with some of your reitsu so the machine could send me to you! I have a tracking device on me, so I hope he can see us now! Hopefully we can get back to our own dimension... Hey, you okay?" She explained, asked in the end and noticed the goth gawking at her with widened eyes. Her mauve eyes blinked as she frowned, then knitted her brows. "Are you... OH!" She instantly hopped off and put her hands behind her back, bowing respectfully. "Sorry Kai, I was just really relieved to see you!" She panicked and rose back up, chuckling nervously with closed eyes. She hadn't spotted the pinky nearby, she was too focused on her Captain.

"Oi Maiya..." That caught her attention. The moment she opened her eyes to the goth, she received a fist on the top of her head. Maiya winced and jerked her head down, feeling her strong fist hit her. "The hell took you so long?! And who's watching over Kanda?!" Kaiorin exclaimed and put her hands on her hips, with her upper lip curled.

Looking up, the elvish eyed girl puffed out one cheek and grumbled. "I had Ikkaku watch over him and put him into training... I don't think he can get away from him, honestly. Kanda thinks 'you're' strict, I can only imagine how Ikkaku will treat him!" She giggled and rubbed the back of her head to try and ease the pain, slightly wincing in response.

"Tch- damn straight..." Kai mumbled, looked over at Szayel Aporro with a bored expression and saw that he was baffled. "Hey, Pinky!" Her sudden words made him snap out of his stupor and blink, so she continued. "Go tell that high and mighty prick of yours, that my third seat officer is here!" She finished, watched him stand there and contemplate on her words.

"Would you mind an introduction first, before I do so?~" He asked, stepped closer to the two and focused his yellow eyes upon the short girl.

"The introductions can wait...! Either you go or we do." Kai gritted her teeth and folded her arms, staring dangerously into Szayel's eyes. Watching him sigh, he nodded and put his hands behind his back.

"So...you'll tell me who's who later, too?" Donieri questioned and looked up at her six foot, two inch Captain.

"Yeah, yeah... Now c'mon, gotta get back to researchin'!" She replied with a risen voice and hopped back into the chair.

"Okay..." Maiya mumbled and blinked, before getting behind the goth and watched her zip through files as well other contents on the computer. "Whoa, how can you even understand all of that?!" She exclaimed then gasped, watching all of those codes and information just fly by.

"Dunno, just have a knack for it I guess; Kurotsuchi wanted my ass in his squad because of this and more! Not to mention being his guinea pig for the past couple of years," she replied to her third seater in annoyance and clicked on the mouse a few times. Donieri was amazed, now she knew why...those two squads wanted her so badly in the past.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's home dimension-

Ayzuko Kanda was walking down the street of the fourteenth division, hands in his pockets and a scowl plastered. His upper lip was curled out of annoyance, eyes narrowed and brows knitted. His backside was slouched over a bit and his features from two years ago hadn't changed really. " _I don't care if Madarame wants me to train! No way in hell am I going to! Not with him, not with my sorry excuse of a Captain and certainly not with that pint-sized third seat!_ " he mentally stated in anger and grumbled. Though upon seeing a small soul reaper boy that looked at the age of fifteen, he chuckled with a smirk. The boy was having trouble carrying some things and Ayzuko being who he is, decided to try and make him cower.

"Hi Kanda, sir!" The boy exclaimed nervously and stood up straight in respect. He tried holding all of the stuff, when Kanda himself grasped them and walked off. "S-Sir I need those! They have to go to the Head Captai-" Before he could finish, Ayzuko swung them up into a nearby tree and laughed. "HEY!" The boy ran to the tree, tried grabbing them, only for them to come tumbling down and fall on him. "You jerk!" The boy shouted, just to see the Lieutenant halt in his step and turn to his side to view him.

"What did you just say...?" An irk mark popped up on his head, watching the boy stand back up with balled fists and a serious face.

"I said, 'you're a jerk'!" The fifteen year old repeated and stood his ground, making Kanda grin a toothy smirk and saunter tauntingly towards the kid. The boy was a bit shaken up by the strange atmosphere around Kanda, so he took a step back in fear.

He liked that, seeing the boy cower and quiver in his shoes made him smile a little more. "What's wrong kid, wanna keep talking back to your Lieutenant?" Ayzu asked in a lowered, dangerous and amused voice.

"W-What you did wasn't necessary, Lieutenant Kanda!" The boy exclaimed, gulped and kept backing up with those scared eyes turning serious.

"Haha, keep talking kid and see what happens.~" Kanda replied and came face to face with the shorter kid. Lifting him up by the collar of his shihakusho, the boy was now a couple inches off the ground and that spooked the poor boy. "You're a sad lil' kid with no meat on his bones... Makes me wonder how in the world you even have an apocalyptic zanpakuto! Now scram, before I really give you something to cower from!" He shouted, dropped the kid on to his butt and watched the boy crawl away in fear.

Screaming, the kid ran away and that only made Kanda chuckle. Though without warning, Ayzuko got socked in the jaw from the side by Ikkaku who had appeared out of nowhere. Ayzu had gotten sent through a wall and skidded to a halt, near a small rock just outside of the street. "Stop being such a prick, Kanda! Hope you know, that you're gonna have to take that stuff to the Head Captain since you stopped that boy from doing so!" Madarame was furious, he hated Ayzuko's guts, hated how he treats everyone and the fact that he wants people to fear him.

Slowly getting on all fours, he wiped his lip from the small bits of trickling blood and glared sharply in anger at the baldy. He stood up and growled beneath his breath. "Who's gonna make me?! Obviously not you, baldy!" He spat, squinted his eyes and challenged the man arrogantly by grasping the hilt of his blade.

"Kid, you got some gusts trying to challenge me!" Madarame grinned then gripped his zanpakuto, until Yumichika's voice chirped in and made them both halt in place.

"Now now, you two... I know you boys love to play but, right now's not a good time.~" Yumi spoke up and folded his arms, standing a bit far from them. Seeing both heads look his way, he gave a friendly smile with closed eyes. "You see, some news had spread that Maiya was sent into the other dimension with Kai. Most likely to try and find what dimension she went to, then bring her back." He explained and blinked, viewing both faces that had slightly widened eyes. "What...?" He asked, curious as to what they were gawking at.

"C-Captain...Madarame, is possibly coming back...?" Ayzuko mumbled to himself and gulped, tightening the grip on his hilt more. Something was off about him, usually he'd click his tongue and get annoyed at the mention of her name.

Madarame looking over at the blondie, he rose a brow and lowered his hand away from his zanpakuto. "Sounds like it. Oi, what's gotten into you? I know you're scared out of your mind when she's around you but damn, you act like you're hiding something..." He stated, made Yumi hum in question and peer over at the blonde too.

"Oh? Hmm, that's true Ikkaku. He would usually start mouthing off at the mention of Kai's name, when she's not around at least," Yumi spoke up and ran his fingers through his hair gently. "Honestly, it's not very beautiful to see...let alone hear.~" he added and sighed.

"I'm not hidin' anything! Why would I, to begin with?!" He angrily shouted, gritted his teeth into view and glared at the two. That only made him more suspicious, so Yumi frowned and hummed to himself in thought.

" _He 'would' be the type to lie... After all, he skips out on practice and tries to stay away from his own district,_ " He mentally noted and stared with contemplation, at the young Lieutenant. "Ikkaku, I'll be seeing you. I must go find out if the hot springs are open.~ Care to join me if they are? You 'did' mention you wanted to visit there, earlier." He asked and grinned, thinking of how refreshing it'd feel to be in some warm water.

"Yeah sure. Gotta train this kid here first, before I hop in!" Madarame stated and flash stepped to Ayzuko's side, grasping his bicep. All he got from his action was a quick grunt of anger, from Kai's Lieutenant. "Give me an hour or so, this kid's got a loooong session... But first, he's gonna go drop all that stuff off to the Head Captain." He grinned, peeked over at the kid and chuckled at seeing the boy scowl. "It's your own damn fault, for bullying that poor kid!" He exclaimed with a frown, walked forward and dragged Kanda with him. Though feeling his bicep get yanked out of his grasp, the badly looked behind him and gritted his teeth.

"I AM THE LIEUTENANT OF SQUAD 14! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, TO ORDER ME AROUND!" The kid stated angrily and gave a death glare that any normal soul reaper would run from.

That only made Yumichika chuckle and Ikkaku to grin, confusing Kanda. "Sorry but last time I checked, you were a Lieutenant that was said to be treated like a lower rank! You lack experience in battle, so I'm gonna train your ass until you gain some!" He yelled, tugged on the boy again and walked away with Ayzuko getting dragged.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Where Madarame had slain the vampire two years ago, in the gray stoned ruins sat the vampire lord himself. It was getting cloudy now and thunder began to roar, he was in his Bankai stage and had no idea why either. The lord was sitting within a caved in building, where ruble had fallen and the ceiling was cracked. There the man was sitting, inverted diamond shaped yellow slits appearing dazed from deep thought. His lips were parted and his backside was slouched over against the wall. The right side of his hair being gray and the left being faint pink, his gray bangs hid the right side of his face. Slowly, he rose his hand and examined it. " _Why...am I still in my Bankai...?_ " he mentally questioned and used that said hand to rub his abdomen area. There was a thin blood line all around his waist, indicating that his upper half had rejuvenated. Images of some kid holding his detached heart came to mind. The boy had dropped the heart near his lower, severed half and ran out of fear. It was obvious that the kid was scared after finding the lower half but, knowing he dropped it near his halved body... A smirk spread across his lips and his head leaned back against the wall, only his mouth was in the scene. " _Hmhmhm, such naivety. He had no idea, that he just put my heart closer to my lower half... All thanks to that boy, I was able to heal over the past two years. Now here I am, stuck in my Bankai... Perhaps my temporary death is what caused my Bankai to stay._ " He guessed at the end in his head and clenched his hand into a fist, then looked out the hole in the wall to his right. "Maiya...where are you? I was able to sense you for the past two years as well but now, you've disappeared... Where have you gone?" He asked with concern to no one in particular and stood up slowly, with a few groans coming from his mouth.

To his side was his cross drill zanpakuto, his Bankai weapon. He picked it up and used his other hand to hold his stomach. His zanpakuto was being used as a walking stick, as he made his way out of the run down stone building. " _Ikkaku Madarame, someday I will defeat you and claim my Gothic Goddess...~ Until that day comes, I must find my dearest friend! Lady Kisaki however, I do hope you made it out alive_." he said in his mind and heard faint droplets of water pat the surrounding ruins. More thunder roared and Haro began manically laughing to himself silently; The sound of his drill stabbing the ground with a metallic ring to it, echoed through the air. All you could see was that barely open smirk in side view, with his fangs sticking out. " _I must find out where my dear Maiya went...~_ " He added in his head and chuckled darkly, when the scene zoomed out and slowly showed the great distance between there and the seireitei.


	8. DJ- Chapter 8: A Vampire's Stealth!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 8: A Vampire's Stealth!**

"Lord Aizen?" Szayel's voice echoed as he approached the said man, who remained sitting in his throne. He noticed Grimmjow's arm was missing and the very kitty himself was wondering out of the room in anger. He watched Tosen bow and turn to leave, though halted when he noticed him standing there in the hallway.

"Yes, Szayel Aporro?" Aizen's voice echoed and caused the pinkette to peer up at him. His brown eyes met golden ones and his lips curled into a smirk. Tosen had continued onward, walking past the scientist and ignoring him along the way,

Adjusting his glasses and moving one arm across his torso, Szayel gave a faint smile. "We have an unexpected guest. A soul reaper had appeared in the palace, unlike Madarame (lol which one? :P). From what I've overheard, this 'Captain Kurotsuchi' scientist had 'embedded' some of the woman's reiatsu into her so a machine could send her to her Captain. She claimed she had a tracking device on her and hoped that they could see her... This 'machine' must be the key to-" Before Szayel could finish, Aizen cut him off and made him frown.

"I am well aware of the machine, Szayel Aporro. Who is this soul reaper?" He questioned the pinky and stood from his seat, then used flash step to appear next to the Espada.

"I believe her name was 'Maiya Donieri'. Correct me if I am wrong but, did you perhaps permit Madarame to use my lab for research?" He asked, watched as the high and mighty prick walked past him, then decided to tag along.

"Of course... I was confident that you or your other brethren would keep an eye on her, so that nothing went wrong. If she had lied to me about her predicament, I would've noticed from the beginning. She is not your average soul reaper, she is a soul reaper half breed; Her other half being a 'hollow dragon' as she stated before. As far as I'm aware, a hollow and soul reaper cannot simply coexist and breed to make a new species. Though from what Grimmjow had told me after the woman had left, she was able to use sonido and she even claimed she can open a garganta but not a senkaimone. So, she was being quite honest with her words," Aizen explained as he trotted down the hall, feeling the pinky tailing him from behind.

"Intriguing! So, she is indeed, from another dimension! In this world, she is not involved with the soul society or its people, correct?" he asked and chuckled, soon moving his arms against his backside.

"Yes." That was his simple reply then went on explaining Kai's situation further, about how she knew everyone from the Seireitei and Las Noches.

The said Goth was seen walking down the hall with Maiya by her side. Arms up behind her head, bored looking slits viewing the passing ceiling and her third seater looking at everything in awe. "Wow, everything's so white! Hey Kai, is this your great grandfather's palace in our world?" She questioned and looked up at her Captain from the side, with curiosity in her mauve orbs.

""Hah! It used to be, shorty. My old man stepped down from the throne two years ago though. He sucked up his pride instead of bein' a bitch about losin' his seat, so he let Harribel rule." she explained and took a turn around the corner. When she did, she almost ran right into someone. Her arms lowered and she clamped her hands onto her hips. "Eh...?" She sounded from annoyance and looked up at the person's face, it was Grimmjow. "Oi, kitty cat, where's pinky...? I told him to go tell Aizen about Maiya here, is he still on his high horse...?" her low and displeased expression said it all and her lava eyes viewed the blues eyed Espada.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Grimmy exclaimed through gritted teeth and growled under his breath; Both his hands were in his pockets, clenching. A faint flush on his cheeks grew, obviously embarrassed and enraged at the nickname she kept giving him. "Why should I tell you?! Go find him yourself, if you want to know so badly!" He rose his voice, walked past the two and...almost got tripped when Kai stuck her foot out before him. He halted in his tracks, stared down at her foot and growled under his breath.

"Hooohohohohooo...~ Don't mind if I do, 'pussy' cat.~" hhe teased, grinned and didn't even look his way.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Grimmjow raged and twirled to face her, then punched the wall past her features. Maiya jumped slightly with wide eyes, stepped back and darted her eyes between the two with knitted brows.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" Donieri exclaimed in question. Only problem is, she knew...what she was doing, she just didn't want to be put to blame for not 'trying' to stop her from getting into trouble.

As if on cue, the goth got up in his face, stared directly into his blue eyes and chuckled. All he could see were those swirling lava eyes of hers, he almost became mesmerized if it weren't for Szayel Aporro coming up from behind him. The goth was going to speak, when she saw the very man she was looking for and snapped... "There you are pinky!" She rose her voice, stomped on over to him and planted her hand on top of his head. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a loooong time, bruh...~" She sang playfully, chuckled and took out a piece of paper from one of her pockets. "Wrote some stuff down, ya might find it useful man. Turns out, someone's gotta make the same damn machine in this world, to send me back! I don't know who the frack can make a copy of that thing but, it sure as hell ain't me!" With that, the paper got shoved against his chest and she walked around the pinkette.

Szayel was flabbergasted, she was going to take some getting used to... Sighing, the paper in his grasp got lifted up and his golden eyes examined its contents. Maiya had ran to catch up to her Captain, ignoring the two Espadas and hoped the information Kai wrote down really would be interesting.

"What is it...?" Grimmy asked and narrowed his blue eyes, with that frown remaining on his lips. Though from seeing the scientist's eyes widen in surprise, he guessed it was very sophisticated. Something like that coming from the goth, he'd be shocked too...

"Oh my Madarame, how astonishing! The very ingredients that make bones nearly resistant to disintegration from lava, is used in food that she ate in her world. The formula is impeccable, such details and how to combine the said contents with food is rather remarkable! I can only assume that she made this for me, so the food she eats here will have better resistance to her stomach's lava!" He paused and laughed crazily, smiling all the while. "On the way here, lord Aizen informed me of everything that Madarame told him. Her veins and stomach hold lava and her cells in the veins are resistant to the substance as well! Everything from her skin tissue to her organs, cannot be harmed by fire, lava, heat or even poison! I truly wish to experiment on her, so many possibilities there are!" he exclaimed and went on a gushing spree. So many ideas came to mind and he kept yapping about them, annoying the crap out of Grimmjow.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, ALREADY?!" Grimkitty shouted and turned the other direction, choosing to head to his desired destination. "I've seen her with my own damn eyes! I don't need to be reminded..." He yelled on his way down and mumbled the last part. The lava cero is one of the many things he remembers about her, including the sonido. Everything she said was true when she told Aizen about it. If she was lying about her being a hollow and soul reaper, she wouldn't be able to use sonido. If Aizen claims she's telling the truth, then who is he to disagree...?

Maiya who walked by the goth's side, kept looking around like before. She and Kai were already down the hall a good ways, with thoughts swirling in her mind like some tornado. "Kai, where are we going now?" she questioned and looked over at her, blinking in the process.

"Gonna go see my old pal here, wonder if he has a dog too like in our world! In our world, Yammy had a hollow pup and that thing wouldn't quit botherin' the hell outta me!" she laughed after she spoke and grinned. She remembered how adorable the pup was, how she gushed over it every time and held it. Not long did she stop in midst of her laughter and raise a brow in question. Her feet paused in mid step, she couldn't hear Maiya's feet patting behind her anymore. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and peeked down at the small lady. "What's the matter with you, bruh...?" Her question didn't even get answered... Maiya was just standing there in a daze and a frown evident. So Kai fully faced her and leaned over to look into her mauve eyes. "Oi..." she added, then started snapping her fingers before her face.

" _My Queen, doesn't this atmosphere feel so relieving...? I feel so much stronger here, more free and unrestrained._ " A voice echoed in Donieri's head and it bounced from high to low pitch. (Not like Aaroniero, it's only one voice after all.~)

" _Schneider, I thought we had a talk about this... Never talk to me when I'm around someone, especially Kai!_ " Maiya replied back in her head. Schneider was one of her summons, her combat summon. She believes the creature is just from Vendethiel's power, a power that has its own consciousness.

" _Forgive me, my lady... Don't worry, I'll make sure we're alone...next time.,_ " Schneider's voice resonated once more and that made her sigh from relief. Her mauve eyes looked up and saw an impatient Kaiorin, who was tapping her foot with crossed arms. "Sorry Kai, I was...talking to my zanpakuto!" she frantically lied and rubbed the back of her head. It was weird, the one that usually does the talking is Schneider. Hardly ever does Vendethiel speak, she always wondered why that was.

"Tch-, whatever... Now c'mon, we're goin' to Yammy's room!" She grinned, pulled on Maiya's wrist and dragged her down the hall. Donieri was comically flailing behind her like a flag in harsh wind, since the goth was going ninety miles an hour...

"SLOW DOOOOOWN!" She screamed, flailed like a cloth in the breeze and was chibified.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's home dimension-

" _I can't believe this!_ " Kanda's voice yelled out in his mind, as he walked behind Ikkaku. A literal collar was around his neck and a leash, whilst his hands were tied behind his back. He was furious, the expression he gave was that of hatred. " _He put a damn leash on my neck! THAT PRICK!_ " he mentally raged and fiddled with the rope around his wrists. Seeing the baldy chuckle and look over his shoulder, Ayzuko grew an irk mark on his head. "What's so funny, baldy...?" he asked with an upper lip curled, eyes narrowed and glaring at the man.

An irk mark throbbed on Ikkaku's head after hearing that comment about his lack of hair. "You just got done delivering the stuff to the Head Captain, we're heading to squad eleven's training grounds! I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass, so much...~" he chuckled and made a hysterical, dark expression.

"Not if I can kick yours first!" Kanda exclaimed and tried to wiggle free from the bindings.

"I'd love to see you try kid, you're bound right now!" Ikkaku laughed and tugged on the leash, causing the boy to fall flat on his face and get scooted across the rough pathway.

"Gah, damn it! You did that on purpose you bastard!" Ayzuko shouted and flailed about, trying to get free from the leash. His face was getting scraped across the ground and a blush tainted his cheeks. To him, being like this, was embarrassing as all out could be...

"You're fault for losing your feet!" Madarame shouted back, many bystanders watched with a puzzled look on their faces and a few of them were from squad eleven. Whispers and low cackles from some of the men occurred, making Kanda struggle to his feet. His outfit was all scratched up and his skin had some marks; He was unaffected regardless though.

"Screw you..." He mumbled and turned a corner when the baldy did, only for them both to come across Captain Zaraki.

"Hey Captain! Gonna go train this rookie," Ikkaku said as he passed the tall man, yanking on Kanda's leash all the while. He could hear a grunt from the boy, it was satisfactory to his ears since he hates him.

"Whatever, just don't go blowin' the place up!" Kenny answered with his risen, gravelly voice and continued onward, with Yachiru on his shoulder giggling.

"Teach him some manners, baldy! Hehehehe!" The child exclaimed, pumped a fist with a smile plastered, and closed eyes.

As Kanda was being pulled by the leash, the kid spotted something from the corner of his eye. A flash of red, faint pink and gray. So when he turned his head, he could've sworn he saw it. A brow rose and his mouth went agape, until he ran into Ikkaku's backside. "Hey, what's up with you?" He heard the third seater question and looked up, with an annoyed feature.

"Nothin', let's just get this over with!" Ayzuko grumbled right after Ikkaku said that and went ahead of him. The leash got yanked all of a sudden and it choked the day lights out of him, making him comically fly backwards past the scene.

Haro on the other hand, had flash stepped past the soul reapers, up on top of the walls. His faint pink and gray hair flailed behind him, along with his dark red trench coat that would shine blood red. The golden glossing chains that was attached to his coat's backside, clang together along with the chains on his upper sleeves. That giant cross drill he carried, was being held like a spear. It got carried behind his back and the cross part was high above is head, so the drill wouldn't scrape across the ground. " _Maiya, where could you be?~_ " he mentally questioned as he flashed from one spot to another, avoiding being noticed by others. He made sure to keep his spiritual pressure low, so to not cause an unwanted stir among the people.

His yellow gleaming, diamond shaped pupils examined everything as he sprinted. His destination was Captain Kurotsuchi's lab, the desire of wanting to know where she went was strong. Once he made it near the entrance of Mayuri's lab, he disappeared and reappeared in some bushes nearby. Scientific soul reapers passed by the very bush, chatting and talking about some sort of project that didn't even pique his interest. He was waiting, planning on eavesdropping on someone who just so happen to talk about his dear friend. Though when a stray male soul reaper stopped near the bush and yawned, it was his cue to act. Out came a clawed, pale hand grasping the man's mouth. All he could hear was muffled panicking and watched as the guy thrashed about to get free. Haro yanked the man into the bushes, pinned him against the ground and got in his face. "I'm sorry but, I need some help. Would you mind telling me what happened to Maiya Donieri?~" he asked, got closer to his face and chuckled.

The male soul reaper was breathing heavily out of fear, seeing two fangs stick out of his mouth and his glowing diamond slits staring right into his soul. (Haha, get it? 'Soul' reaper?) Nodding shakily, he felt the vampire's hand let go. "S-S-She was just...sent to another world!" The man exclaimed in a whisper, watching the vampire frown and narrow his eyes. "T-There's more!" he added, soon continuing his explanation. "She'll be coming back, don't worry...! Uh, I...I heard she was sent to go look for Captain Kaiorin Madarame! Captain Kurotsuchi made a machine that accidentally sent her into another dimension so, Miss Donieri is searching for her! That's all I know, I swear!" With that being said, Haro growled under his breath and covered the man's mouth again. He jerked the guy's head to the side, bared his fangs and the scene changed to view the bushes from afar. All that could be heard, was muffled screaming and crying.

About two minutes later he was done. " _Mm...I haven't had decent blood like that, in...two years.~_ " he mentally sang and moaned at the taste. The vampire lord himself remained hidden and was about to move somewhere else, when he spotted Reicon exiting the lab. " _Metal?_ " he asked in his head with a risen brow and crouched a bit lower toward the blood-drained corpse. Soon, a couple of other soul reapers from Soi-feng's squad appeared near the cyborg and they all began to leave through the front gate of Kurotsuchi's lab. " _Hm, what have they done to you, Reicon?~_ " he mentally questioned and followed the cyborg, in hopes of getting answers. Since he got some nutrients in him, he felt as though he was starting to recover more.

Now they were wondering down one of the pathways of the seireitei. Reicon's vision was detecting Haro's presence. Though no signs of threat, he brushed it off and let the vampire follow. He knew no harm would be done if the man didn't attack or have any intentions of causing trouble. Ronin did pick up something though, his scanners detected a small rise of adrenaline; But why, exactly? Metal did begin to wonder how he was still alive, when Ikkaku killed him. In one corner of his vision, a small portion of a map appeared and it showed just how far Haro was from him. The distance wasn't far but it was still decent too. " _My love, it seems we'll have a visitor,_ " He sent that as a message to Lady Kisaki and saw the senkaimone open before him. The two soul reapers were escorting him to Kisaki, he wanted to visit his beloved today but, wasn't expecting the dead to rise and follow him...

Haro watched from afar, seeing the soul reapers walk through the senkaimone gate and soon was followed by the cyborg. " _I'm sure Lady Kisaki still controls him, so perhaps he's going to see her. I do hope my lady is alright. Last time I knew where she was, she was in the world of the living. I must go see her; She may know something about Captain Kurotsuchi's machine, that transported my dear Gothic Goddess and my friend to another realm. Mmm...my Gothic Goddess, oh how I wished I could taste those sweet lips of yours once more...~_ " he moaned in the last sentence and giggled like the madman he was. After Reicon had passed through, it was about to close when he bolted for it and ran in next.


	9. DJ- Chapter 9: Insanity Induced!

**Dimensional Jump-Chapter 9: Insanity Induced!**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. Just letting you know that It's gonna be slow for a while. Things have been going downhill, my mom's bad health has been taking its toll on my depression anxiety, I'm not eating well and things just keep preventing me from writing... Especially the wedding plans! Gonna get married in June :D!

I hope you all understand...

Not saying I'm taking this down or being put on hiatus, it's just gonna be real slow. For those of you who followed and favored me, thank you :D! I hope you guys are willing to put up with the slow updates...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This stupid dog won't shut up!" Yammy roared out as he sat there grumbling in his chambers. The puppy kept yapping out its high pitched barks, hopping around as if something big was coming and it didn't like it. " _Sheesh, what's gotten into this mutt?!_ " He mentally questioned and crossed his legs, along with his arms.

Upon hearing a knock on his door, he figured it was Ulquiorra so he went ahead and shouted. "What Ulquiorra?" he asked with boredom lacing his voice and glared at the door. His eyes widened when he saw the very goth from before, come marching in like she owned the place... The door got kicked open, in came Kai with a wicked grin plastered and sprinting up at the tenth Espada. "HEY, TEN MAN!" She hollered, jumped into the air and was about to tackle the man to the ground.

Yammy gasped slightly, growled beneath his breath and swatted his arm at her. From hitting her, he sent her flying across the room; Before she would even collide with the wall, she flipped in the air facing the floor, stuck one foot out and landed on the wall. As she remained there for a couple seconds, she used it to her advantage and pushed her frame off the wall, rushing back over to the Espada. This time she managed, she tackled the man to the ground and all Maiya could hear outside the room was a loud crash...

When Donieri heard that, she instantly knew Kai had done something to cause that noise. Her mauve eyes peeked around the corner and became astonished when she saw her Captain laughing, and planting a foot on the side of his face. "C-Captain please, these guys don't know you in this dimension! Don't go running around and wailing on every person you see!" She rose her voice, entered the room and saw the tenth Espada's eyes widen at seeing her.

"I don't give a flying dung! I haven't seen ten-man in ages, he and I used to fight a lot, damn it! So..." she shouted, trailed off in the end and scanned her eyes all over the room. "Where's that pup...?" she asked, not once noticing Maiya's expression.

Donieri's eyes were huge, round, white, and a little ghost comically flew out of her mouth. She was frozen in place and had purple lines down her head. " _She...she tackled him... That's not good, oh boy..._ " She mentally stated with devastation running through her system. " _Learning about the Espadas from her about a year ago, she had me study what she wrote down just in case a few of them were left alive in Hueco Mundo and ever decided to come to the soul society...or the living realm,_ " she added.

"HOW DARE YOOOU!" Yammy screamed, grabbed Kai's ankle and chucked her up to the ceiling. She crashed through a couple of floors and into the ceiling of a room where she got stuck in a crater.

Ulquiorra was on that floor and when he saw her fly past him, up into the ceiling, his slits watched her with hands in his pockets. Pebbles fell from her spot and down into the few holes she flew out from, her ponytail dangled past her frame and dust stirred. "What are you doing, woman...?" he asked with his monotonous voice and gazed at her with no expression. After the dust cleared, he saw her wicked grin and heard chuckles escaping her black lips. Arms outstretched and legs separated, her eyes rolled over to look at the fourth Espada.

"Sup...~" The goth greeted in a low tone, with amusement lacing her voice. Her slits looked back through the many holes and giggled. "It's been a looong ass time since we fought bruh.~ YA GOTTA HIT ME HARDER THAN THAT 'TEN-MAN'! HELL I FOUGHT YOU IN MY FUSED FORM AND TOOK BEATINGS FROM YOUR RESURRECCION, NO SWEAT, HAHAHA!" She laughed, tightened her fists and jerked her arms away from the ceiling. Soon her body got unstuck and she fell down through the holes laughing.

Ulquiorra's eyes followed her falling frame and walked up to the hole before him, watching her crash on top of Yammy's head. " _She seems to find Yammy amusing... So, she fought him in her world and was able to withstand his attacks from his resurreccion? I'm curious about this 'fused form' she mentioned... Hearing the conversation between her and lord Aizen when she arrived with Grimmjow, I'm wanting to know what her 'fused form' looks like..._ " he said in his mind and kept his attention peeled on Kai's amused face down below. She kept avoiding Yammy's punches playfully, big grin and narrowed eyes were visible.

"C'mon man, I'm bored! Ya can't tell me your pissed because I knocked you on your crack!" She laughed, hopped backwards with one foot and ducked a couple times when the tenth Espada would swing his fist.

STAND STILL ALREADY!" He yelled, only to punch the space where Kai once was. He blinked in surprise, she had used sonido and that shocked him. He could feel something on him so he looked over at his shoulder, Kai was seen crouched with her forearms lazily laying across her thighs.

"Yo I ain't movin' a lot, I'm just backin' up and ducking.~" She replied with a bit of slang and chuckled to herself, then decided to sit on his shoulder by letting one leg dangle down his torso. "So where's your dog, man?" Her actions and question made him flabbergasted, speechless even and his eyes grew wide.

"GET OFF MY SHOULDER!" He shouted, swung his arm that she sat on around and growled beneath his breath. Sadly, Kai wasn't even budging; She held on to him by the back of his neck with one hand and laughed.

"I hold on to Ryu all the time and she flails more than you do, haha! So used to her reckless flyin' that this shit's nothin'!" she added in between laughs, only to hear Ulquiorra's voice speak up.

"Get off of Yammy, woman," The fourth Espada himself had appeared in the doorway and viewed her.

Maiya had snapped out of her panicked thoughts and turned around from hearing him. "Hey...um, don't mind my Captain! She...she just loves fighting is all and will do anything to get one started! Even if it means provoking, insulting, taunting or challenging them, she'll do it... From what she told me about how those two were in our world, they both fought a lot and-" Before Donieri could finish, Kai had sonidoed and appeared behind her. A wrapped hand had covered her mouth and muffled words echoed through it. She was going to give info out that Kai hadn't mentioned yet. She already told Ulqui about them two fighting, but telling more than that wasn't apart of her plan right now.

"Oi shorty, only I'm allowed to tell!" The goth shouted, frowned then grinned and leaned down to her ear. "What fun is it if they learn 'everything', eh? Bits and pieces bro; Aizen, Grimmjow and Tosen knows about my doings but no one else really does, so leave this to me. These guys are basically strangers, they don't know me; I know them, so why not poke a bit of fun on their asses?~" She cooed in her whisper, giggled darkly and made her third seated officer widen her mauve eyes. Little did she notice though, that Ulquorra and Szayel Aporro already knew. Word tends to spread fast in Las Noches...

" _If she pesters Yammy too much, I may have to step in...lest the palace gets demolished by their reckless flaunting power. Lord Aizen wouldn't be pleased to hear about his palace taking damage. At some point I guarantee he'll begin to rampage due to her attempt of angering him,_ " Ulqui said in his mind and observed the scene before him, seeing Yammy stand to his full height grumbling. His slits kept darting between him and Kai, then soon trailed down to the elvish eyed girl. "Who is this...?" he questioned as he stared at Maiya.

"Maiya Donieri, thought pinky told Aizen and I thought that egotistical prick had spread the word by now.~" Kai answered, grinned and folded her arms after letting go of the short elvish girl.

"Kai, what if he already knows who you are?! What if he-" Before Maiya could finish, the goth threw down her fist on top of her head and made her jerk forward a bit from the hit. "OW!" She cried out, held her scalp and looked up at Kai with a questionable stare. "What was that for?!" Her question made the goth chuckle and saw her walk past her.

"Only thing these dudes need to know, is not to piss me off or I'll be scorching their cracks like I did in our world.~" She sang darkly and dangerously stared at Ulquiorra.

"What Donieri had said, is true. I've overheard lord Aizen speaking to you when Grimmjow and General Tosen approached him. I am curious, as to what your 'fused form' looks like and if lord Aizen believes you are stating the truth, I wish to see your arrancar side..." The fourth Espada explained and gave his signature, emotionless stare. "If you wish to fight, then I will accept whenever you are ready. I'm only accepting a fight with you, because I wish to see how much power you hold; Seeing as you have the blood of an arrancar and a soul reaper," he added and pinned his slits on her blazing eyes.

"HAHAHAHA, FUCK YEAH I'LL FIGHT!" She laughed, rose her head to the ceiling with closed eyelids then peered back down to gaze upon his short frame. "I'll fight ya when I'm good and ready, bruh. Like I said, I'll fight kitty cat first, toothpick second and your pale crusty butt last.~" She listed off with a chuckle escaping her black lips and clamped her fingers on her hips. Frowning, she began to dart her head around with a risen brow. "Now, where's that dog...?" her question made Yammy behind her speak up and grumble.

"Why you wanna know where my dog's at?!" He rose his voice from anger and stood up, clenching his fists all the while. Seeing the goth look over her shoulder at him and grin, he could feel his fury building.

"Cause in my world, the dog loves me like crazy and I wanna see if it's the same with this one." She explained then fully turned, only to hear faint whimpers and whining behind the tenth Espada. She froze, eyes widened and lips in a line. Everyone stood still, the atmosphere had an awkward silence until the goth used sonido and appeared behind the tall Espada. "ITS SO DAMN CUTE!" That's what all it took for Yammy and Donieri to grow surprised.

All they could hear behind the tenth Espada, was barking, whining, and panting from the dog. Once Yammy stepped aside and gazed upon the goth, both he and Maiya gasped. Ulquiorra just stood there with a blank expression and watched the scene play out, Kai was on the floor laughing while the hollow dog was on top of her licking her face. "HAHAHAHAHA, STOP IT! IT TICKLES, HAHAHAHAA!" She busted out laughing and kicked her feet, feeling the dog's wet tongue lick her features.

"Knowing Kai for two years, I've never seen this side of her before..." Maiya's wide eyes were glued to the goth's frame and soon moved over to see Ulquiorra. "Sorry, this is new to me..." She mumbled, saw him look down at her and she moved her eyes back to her Captain. Suddenly, the door behind them got kicked out of it hinges and broke into pieces. Maiya quickly looked behind her but before she could question who had done that, she got her answer when she saw Grimmjow come walking in.

"Hey! I heard from Nnoitra that you wanted to fight me, him and Ulquiorra!" Kitty cat exclaimed with his hands in his pockets and a grin plastered. "So, let's-" Before the Espada could finish, Kai had jumped at him by ramming a foot into his face and making him fly backwards. They had flown past Maiya's and Ulquiorra's view, making their hair wave from her action and heard a crash out in the hall. They both heard the goth laughing and thrashing about in the hall, causing Maiya to grow devastated.

"U-Ulquiorra...thanks for getting her off Yammy..." She mumbled with wide eyes, gulped and walked through the doorway, leaving the fourth Espada there alone with the tenth Espada. His green eyes watched her backside leave, then soon looked over at Yammy with his expressionless features.

"Yammy, do not give into her attempts of upsetting you. We do not want the palace to crumble..." That was all he said as he turned to leave and followed the goth. Yammy just sat there grumbling with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. Ulquiorra knew he had anger issues so he also knew, it was hard to control his temper. The tenth espada didn't know who Kai was, that much was certain.

"CAPTAIN WAAAIT, DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Maiya screamed as she tried to catch up to the goth, her side ponytail bounced as she ran. Seeing Kai turn around to view her with a risen brow, the goth was seen standing there in front of Grimmjow. Kitty cat was on the floor, standing up and grinning.

"Eh, why the fuck not?!" Kai questioned through gritted teeth and narrowed her slits, man did she hate it when people tried to stop her from fighting, let alone get in her way... Yeah she can be reasoned with but, that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"B-Because...-" Before she could finish her sentence, the sixth Espada appeared before her, lifted her up by the collar of her shirt and up to his face. She gasped slightly, held onto his hands and looked into his blue eyes.

"Because what?! I actually wanna see what she can do and you're in my way of that!" He shouted, stared dangerously into her mauve elvish eyes and growled beneath his breath.

"Don't you want to see...what our Squad can do? Squad 14, the Chaos Division; Don't you wanna see before fighting my Captain?!" She asked with a risen, panicked voice and gave a 'fake but convincing' smirk. She didn't want to fight but to her, anything's better than having Kai fighting... Why? She didn't want Kai getting crazily excited and ruining anything in her path, while fighting him. She knew Kai enough to know how she is, when she's fighting. Count the many times she's fought Captain Zaraki out in the field and nearly burnt an entire forest down in her wake...

"Fine! But if you run away like a coward, I'll kill you right on the spot..." Grimmjow grinned, let go and walked away with his hands getting stuffed in his pockets once more. "MEET ME OUTSIDE OF LAS NOCHES IN TEN MINUTES!" He shouted, used sonido then left Kai and Maiya there.

The goth stared at her third seated officer with a scowl, walked up to her and planted a strong hand on her head. When she leaned down and got in her face, Maiya knew she was in trouble... "The hell was that for, stealin' him from me?!" She shouted angrily, her lava eyes gleaming brightly with her veins.

"Sorry I had to, I know what you're like when you fight! It's too dangerous for anything to be around you, you're reckless and careless!" Donieri rose her voice nervously and swatted her Captain's hand off her head. "I didn't want to but I needed to, in order to satisfy that guy!" she added and folded her arms, looking away all the while.

"CARELESS, HUH?! IF I WAS CARLESS, I WOULD'VE BURNT YOU ALIVE IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THOSE DAMN VAMPIRES TWO YEARS AGO, YOU BRAT!" She shouted, flaming reiatsu fumed high and made her ponytail flailed up with it. Ulquiorra being in the sidelines, observed and had hidden contemplation swirling in his green eyes. He watched the flames on her person rise, he's never seen such fiery spiritual pressure like that... Them literally being flames instead of aura, it intrigued him.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO RISK THIS AIZEN GUY KILLING YOU OR THROWING YOU OUT! YOU'VE GOT A HIGH CHANCE OF HIM KILLING YOU, THAN HIM THROWING YOU OUT THOUGH, I COULDN'T HAVE THAT! From what I've read in the historical documents after you became Captain, he's very smart and has a strong zanpakuto that can mess with your-" Donieri was going to finish, when Kai covered her mouth to keep her from saying any more.

"I know damn well what that jackass can do... I had to study his rear when I became Captain and I even have personal experience with being around him...!" she whisper yelled and got in her face again, scowling. Her flaming reiatsu ceased, making her clothing and hair give into gravity once more. "I may be a hot-headed Captain but shit, I know things that not even you know of! I've dealt with the Espada before, picked on Aizen's crack in our world and even fought three Espada at the same time in my fusion form! I know what they're all like, bruh..." She said, let go, turned around and put her hands up behind her head with a bored expression. "Now c'mon, kitty cat's waitin' for ya shorty!" her added words made Maiya puff out one cheek and blush at the nickname.

"Why do you always call me that?!" she questioned with a loud voice, ran to her side and listened to her Captain laugh in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's dimension-

"So, you followed Reicon here because you wanted to know if I was alright and needed answers?~" Kisaki's muscly voice resonated as it showed the view of Kisuke's shop. Next, the scene changed and exposed them inside. Aurora was sitting next to Urahara while the cyborg held her close on her other side. He too, was sitting down; Him being on his knees like a samurai and watching everything before his sight.

Haro was standing in the room with his Cross drill in one hand, frowning with his inverted yellow diamond slits staring at his mistress. "Yes and I'm relieved to see you're fine. Why are you here and not killing off the half breeds and abnormal beings?" His question caused Kisaki smirk and chuckle, watching her flap her zanpakuto fan before her face.

"Simple, because my mind has been made up. Two years ago Kisuke here, kept me alive since Yamamoto wanted to give me a second chance. Though the second chance having consequences such as house arrest, I have decided to halt my hunt for abnormal and half breed people. All thanks to them, my eyes have been opened to more of an understanding. So, we, including you, no longer need to kill. No more death, no more pain and you can live your life however you see fit.~" She explained, sipped at the cup before her that had blood in it and closed her eyes in delight. "I do apologize however... I took you away from having a life of your own, I ruined your sanity, your mind and made you a heartless killer... There's not one day that passes, that I don't regret my actions. Everyday my past haunts me, but I keep getting reminded by Kisuke that it's all over with," she added and looked down at her cup with a narrowed crimson diamond slit. A sad smile graced her violet lips and her one eye closed, anyone could see sorrow on her face.

"No...it's too late to stop now... You've pulled me into that life, lady Kisaki and I doubt my sanity will ever fix. Besides, I thought I was normal all this time,~" He grinned, laughed quietly to himself and his voice had a touch of insanity in it.

Sighing, Kisaki stood from her spot and Reicon lowered his arm for her to move. "You do not have to work for me anymore, Tatsibura. So, what questions do you have?" She asked, began fanning herself and getting into that seductive position with her one arm over her waist.

"Are you aware of Kurotsuchi's invention, sending my Gothic Goddess and Maiya to another world?" He asked, shifted in his stance and tilted his head to one side. Anyone could tell that her words unsettled him a bit, one eye began to twitch. "And, why am I still in my Bankai...?" That question surprised Urahara and Aurora, then saw the shop owner flap his fan open and hide his grin. "You have an answer to this, I hope..." Haro frowned, narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his bankai.

"Of course, we're aware and are trying to aid Mayuri by giving him ideas through letters, he could use it to try and get her back. Now as for your bankai, it's because your spiritual pressure is uncontrollable and since you died with your bankai not reverting back to normal, it got stuck in that state. Your reiatsu is very strong but you dying, caused your spiritual pressure to waver and become hard to control. Normally when a soul reaper dies, their bankai goes back to their original forms, you however are different. Being a vampire, you're already dead and since you have strong reiatsu, the sudden but temporary death caused the wavelengths in your soul to waver. So it's a possibility that your predicament is permanent," Urahara explained and smiled, examining his unique bankai all the while. "I've heard of that happening once before but, it only ever happened to soul reaper vampires ages ago. To see it in affect right now is very interesting.~" He chuckled, looked up and down at the vampire's bankai, then looked over at Kisaki. " _This is similar to Ichigo's shikai problem..._ " He said in his head, remembering Ichigo's zanpakuto constantly being in its shikai state.

"Indeed, though I've never died in battle so I honestly wouldn't know before hand," Aurora spoke up and clamped her fan shut by putting the top of the fan in her free hand. "If you would like, I could spare you some blood I have stored up for nourishment.~" she added then offered, soon hearing Urahara speak up after her.

"You're welcome to stay around for a bit, I'd prefer if you did," Urahara frowned after saying that and heard Haro giggle madly.

The vampire lord laughed louder this time, rose his head and closed his eyes. "I'll just take back the many centuries I've lost when I accepted to do your bidding! Hahahahahaaaa, I'll have my dear Gothic Goddess, my friend Maiya and we'll be together forever!" He laughed from insanity and soon it died down after a good minute. He lowered his head, parted his lips to expose those glistening fangs in the corners of his mouth and squinted his diamond slits. "It's too late to save someone who's too far gone, my lady...~" he cooed, licked his lips and turned to exit the shop.

"Wait Haro, I beg of you don't go making any rash decisions!" Kisaki rose her voice but it was too late, he ran out of the shop and flash stepped out of sight. Aurora lightly sighed, regret still as strong as ever in her heart but one thing did snap her out of her mourn. Reicon had grasped her hand and she felt it, then returned the gesture.

"I'll go speak with him, stay here Aurora..." Urahara said, lowered his fan and fast walked out of the shop. Soon Jinta and Ururu came in looking around.

"What was all the ruckus, Kisaki?" Jinta asked angrily and yawned, apparently they were both napping in the back of the shop somewhere.

"Yes, we heard yelling and weird laughter in here," Ururu stated with her eyes appearing groggy. She walked up to the lady vampire and looked over at the open door.

"Nothing...nothing to concern yourself with." That was all Aurora replied with and walked out of the building, with Reicon in tow. Both kids watched her leave then looked at each other and shrugged.


	10. DJ- Chapter 10: Fists full of nukes!

**Dimensional Jump-Chapter 10: Fist full of nukes!**

" _My mistress, do be careful.~_ " Schneider's voice echoed in Maiya's head, as she strolled down the hall with her Captain. " _I know, I don't know just how strong this Espada is but, he shouldn't be too hard right?_ " she asked him in her head, as her mauve eyes peered up at the ceiling. " _I am here, my Queen, hmhmhmhm. So, there is no reason for you to fear.~_ " Schneider's bouncing, raspy voice chuckled and echoed throughout her head, leaving her to her own thoughts. "I wonder why Vendethiel doesn't speak to me, it's always Schneider..." she asked no one in particular, only for her Captain to speak up.

"Your zanpakuto?" Kai questioned and had her arms up behind her head, with her eyes viewing mauve ones.

"Mhm...when I first gained bankai centuries ago, we were able to talk but now...she doesn't even speak to me. It's always Schneider, her power," Maiya mumbled in reply and looked down at her feet, watching them walk across the floor.

"That's some weird shit, Ryu was the first to talk to me. You told me about your zanpakuto after you got put into my squad. That thing looks like some hollow on a stick for fuck's sake..." Kai mumbled and lowered her arms, clamping her hands on her hips all the while.

"Haha, yeah I know... Vendethiel is an elf that can summon beasts to her side, Schneider just so happens to be her strongest and he's always kneeling next to her in my world. It's so weird though, when I look at her...she looks...lifeless..." Maiya knitted her brows and her eyes held contemplation, thinking about Vendethiel.

"Well shit, if she was dead though, you wouldn't have a zanpakuto. Have you asked that Schneider prick what happened to her...?" Kai asked as they both neared an exit that led outside of Las Noches.

"No I haven't really, I should though." The elvish eyed woman sighed right after and they finally reached outside. As per usual, it was dead looking. White sands, a black sky and a crescent moon in it.

"Nah, ya think...? That hollow has to know something and if Vendethiel's looking like shit, then he's hiding somethin' from you..." Kai mumbled with a curled upper lip and a bone shard sticking out of her mouth. Now that they were outside, they gave a good distance between the palace and themselves.

There in the spacious land, stood Grimmjow with a wicked grin plastered and his hand in his pocket. Since he lost his one arm he was only able to fight with one. "About time you two showed up! Sheesh, I had half the mind to come looking for you myself!" Kitty cat laughed and rose his head to the sky a bit. Soon, he peered back at the two and eyed the short female next to Kai. Slowly, he took his hand out of his pocket and used sonido, with his hand outstretched to harm Maiya without warning. What he wasn't expecting, was for Kai's hand to grasp his wrist and scowl. He stood there wide eyed, seeing that bone shard twitch and those piercing slits look into his. The scene was in slow motion and as the goth stood there, she jerked his arm between her and Maiya, then used the same arm to ram her elbow into his face. He flew several feet away and all Kai had to say to that was...

"YOU ASSHOLE, WAIT A FRIGGIN MINUTE!" She screamed and watched the dust cloud in the distance float in the atmosphere. Maiya was stunned in place, her guard was down and she didn't expect him to lunge an attack so suddenly. "Oi, Maiya! I'm gonna go take a nap while you fight, I hate watchin' fights! Unless I'm in it, I don't give two shits about it!" She was annoyed that the kitty cat charged in like that and attempted to kill Maiya. So she walked away, headed towards the palace and sat down against the outside wall. Maiya knew that already, Kai always seemed to remind her about that quite often.

Sighing out of relief, Donieri walked towards Grimmjow and pulled out her zanpakuto. There she saw the kitty cat, scowling and grumbling as he walked out of the large cloud of flown dirt. " _Even with my power halved, how was she able to stop me so easily?!_ " He mentally raged and growled beneath his breath, with his blue eyes pinned on the short female. " _Her spiritual pressure's not as big as that half breed goth, I wanted to fight her more than this runt!_ " he added in his mind and yanked out his sword with his hand. "Come on, use your 'shikai'!" he yelled at the elvish woman from afar and held his blade to his side.

"Fine..." Maiya mumbled with closed eyes then exhaled through her nose. She pointed the tip of her blade before her, pushed her hips out a bit and leaned back a little. She seemed a bit slouched, as if too lazy to stand up straight. "Vendethiel...evoke," Her words mumbled out and her mauve eyes remained half lidded, obviously not enthusiastic about what she was needing to do. Soon her blade took shape of a black metallic staff that had bat looking wings on the side of some sort of skull. The skull had two large fangs curving over an onyx orb that the skull sat on top of. It's eye sockets were round and appeared emotionless, whilst it had no jaw but just the upper part. On her index finger was a black metallic pointer that covered her index all around and attached to it, were chains. They went across her palm and over the top part of her hand, hooking up to the small brace around her wrist. Her index finger was pointing towards Grimmjow and her staff was lazily being held to her side.

From afar, Grimmjow grinned and laughed, charging after her with his one hand grasped on the hilt of his blade. "Let's see what this 'squad 14' can do!" He was about to use sonido, when he halted in his step and gasped at the random soaring pink fluffs that came up from behind the female. "What in the..." He mumbled, knitted his brows and prepared himself as his blue eyes watched all the cute little fluffs fly after him. They all had kitten mouths and innocent beady eyes with pink bodies. To top it all off, they had white wings...so all in all they were adorable little things. Hundreds of those fluffs were flying after him and he just laughed at how harmless they looked. "You can't be serious, hahaha!" As he laughed, Maiya smirked and made a small humph.

From feeling one of them land on him, he looked at his shoulder and he saw it close its eyes. He could sense something off, so he gritted his teeth and widened his eyes at seeing it turn red. Soon, a lot more fluffs attached to him and they all chirped like little baby birds. It wasn't long until they all turned red...and exploded. From the distance where Maiya stood, she could see a mini nuke going off and since it was a lot of fluffs in one spot, the nuke was bigger than normal. " _Don't underestimate an opponent.~_ " she mentally said and watched the small mushroom cloud fade.

What they didn't know, was that Ulquiorra was watching from the palace on a balcony. Hands in his pockets and his slits focused on the third seater, he paid close attention to the pink fluffs that exploded into mini nukes. " _So, she's a summoner type of soul reaper... A zanpakuto that can bring forth comrades without needing to perform any kind of ritual,"_ He noted in his mind and kept observing from his spot.

Back and forth they clashed, Maiya used her staff to block his zanpakuto attacks and she had her free hand point at Grimmjow, calling more pink fluffs to race after him.

Seeing this, Grim kitty cursed beneath his breath and jumped out of the way, using sonido to get away as fast as he could. " _Damn it, I can't be this weak! Not compared to some girl who just stands there summoning creatures! I'm better than this!_ " He hollered in his head and turned around instantly to face the incoming fluffs. "BRING IT ON!" He screamed, took his zanpakuto and sliced a fluff in half, only for it to explode in his face. With the area being masked by smoke from the explosion, he used the opportunity to disappear and reappear high in the air. With the grip on the hilt of his blade, he pointed his fist at her and formed a cero. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN WITHSTAND THIS!" He yelled, making Maiya look up and widen her eyes.

" _A cero!_ " Donieri mentally shouted and stood there shocked, though grew a serious look after he shot it. She disappeared and as she reappeared beneath him, she pointed her finger at him. "Hadou number 4, Byakurai!" She yelled, making a large burst of lightning shoot from her finger tips and just barely missed Grimmjow if he hadn't of evaded it.

"That was pathetic!" He screamed, jolted after her, spun and kicked his leg out. His leg hit her head and she was sent crashing into the white sands below. He did have some scorch marks from those mini nukes that flew after him, though... " _Those tiny little things seem to explode on contact, all I gotta do is take her out and those things will die on their own. Easy!_ " He yelled in his head and laughed, then prepared his blade to pierce her whilst she was unaware of his incoming attack.

Maiya stood up rubbing her head with a slight concussion and all she could hear, was Schneider's voice. " _Watch out, my Queen.~_ " He cooed and even those butterflies she summoned for extra pairs of eyes, had detected his incoming strike. When recognition hit her, she flash stepped out of the way and just missed him when he brought his sword down. "I'll need him as a distraction..." she mumbled to herself and kept her mauve eyes upon Grimmjow's form. Quickly while she had time, she stabbed the butt of the staff into the ground and screamed out her summon's name. "SCHNEIDEEEEEER!" She cried out, jumped backwards to gain some space then watched the staff morph like it had before, during the fight against the vizards in the past.

He looked like a stick figure, black metal body, round creepy eye sockets, skull still sitting on that shiny onyx orb and his torso took the shape of a broad-shouldered man. His hands were those stiff metal bat wings, and his lower half looked like tooth pick legs. All in all, he hada body similar to a male anatomy base that people use as a reference for sketching. "Distract him and help me find an opening...!" she whisper yelled, got up close to Schneider from behind and glared daggers at Grimmjow who was dumbfounded by the hollow like appearance Schneider had.

"Yes, my mistress,~" His raspy voice that went up and down through his speech, echoed as he blankly stared at the Espada. Ulquiorra was interested now, being able to summon a hollow looking being to her side was amazing in itself.

"What is that thing...?" Grimmy blinked in surprise with gritted teeth and took in its creepy features. It was tall that was for sure, the metallic bat wings for hands made him look like he had long arms... Regardless, he charged in and kept his guard up. His antic didn't even make Schneider stir, he was as stiff as a board and his body shined like metal from the rays of the moon above.

With such ease, he blocked the blade with a simple raise of his bat wing-like hand and kept his skull forward. He was like some robot or statue with mechanics in his system...he was so stiff but agile. "What in the-!" Before Grim kitty could finish, he dodged Schneider's other 'hand' but got a small cut on his cheek. The Espada backed up and got some distance between each other.

Maiya being in the sidelines, she was wondering back and forth to try and strike at an opening that would occur. "Even when he's preoccupied with my summon, his guard is still up for anything that would attack his backside. I can feel it.." Maiya mumbled and kept her mauve eyes locked on to his frame.

"Tch- GRIND, PANTERAAA!" He screamed, after stabbing his blade into the ground and running his fingers across the blade since he couldn't use his other hand... Transforming, not long did it show him with his long hair and feline features. Though still missing an arm, he crouched down and took position as if to lunge.

Maiya gasped, reached out towards Schneider and he suddenly vanished, returning to her grasp. "Bankai...Vendethiel, gather!" She yelled, making Grim kitty turn around and raise a brow. She knew she was safe to use her bankai where she was at, being far from the palace and nothing to get wiped out from her power. Two pink fluffs appeared and engulfed her fists like boxing gloves, then turned red with a serious kitten face plastered. That same skull from before had covered up her head and her hair got taken down. Those butterflies from before hooked up against the sides of her head and behind her ears; When she opened her eyes, they were black and red. Her eyes appeared to be a large 'Q' shape, the scleras were black and pupils were black, they piqued both Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's interest.

As soon as she did open her eyes, the scene slowly zoomed out. She was standing there with a strict look on her face then soon disappeared. Reappearing before the Espada, her fluffy red fist rammed right into his abdomen and a mini nuke went off.

Ulquiorra watched all the mini nukes go off with every hit she'd deal with her fists. Mini nukes went off in every which way, each time she'd hit him or when she'd block his kicks by crossing her forearms in front of her. " _HOW IS THIS RUNT 'THIS' STRONG?!_ " The kitty mentally yelled in his mind and rose his clawed hand after forming blueish light from is talons. Once he clawed at the female, she flash stepped out of the way and had his attack miss. Everything was in slow motion, she had jumped up past him, appeared upside down above his head, and her red and black eyes were locked on to his form. Soon she landed behind him then skidded backwards with her upper half leaning forward. " _The best way to end this quickly, is if I used my most powerful attack... He's fast, faster than before and-_ " Before she could finish her mental monologue, Grimmjow had appeared above her an inch with a risen leg and dropped it down upon her head.

She grunted from the impact but instantly got tossed aside strongly by the kitty cat's grip and flew into several dead white trees. "Haha!" Grimmjow laughed and stomped on to her stomach after she skidded to a halt. Her mouth went agape and she cried out in pain. "NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU?!" He laughed again, jumped off and was about to kick her, when she grasped his leg. He heaved slightly with widened eyes and a mini nuke went off again. She used the mini nukes of hers to make him fly backwards to give herself space.

" _I need to find a way to use my attack!_ " She exclaimed in her head, ran with her arms behind her and heard him yelling at her from behind. "Now!" She yelled out, disappeared and reappeared high in the blackened sky. Slowly she turned her body to face Grimmjow upside down, arms to her sides.

"What is she...?" Before Grimmy could finish, he cut himself off when he saw her descend faster and faster towards him. The 'Q' in her eyes extended to the middle of her pupil, spun around once clock-wise and looked like slits. The moment she touched down, was when a gigantic nuclear eruption had gone off. The ground shook heavily, winds brushed harshly against Grimmy and he rose his arm to block some of the gust. The heat grew hotter and hotter, he couldn't see due to the flying dust but when he managed to peek over his hand, he saw a mushroom cloud getting closer to him. Countless white trees were engulfed and broke into pieces from the heat and wind the nuke gave off.

So he ran, using sonido but to no avail, he failed since he too got engulfed in the explosion. Ulquiorra squinted his gaze just a fraction, from seeing the nuclear explosion form and cover an impressive amount of land out there.

After it ceased, everything within the radius got burned and a large black spot was in place. Grimmjow was on his stomach and Maiya was panting, staring dangerously at the kitty cat. "My Captain's a lot stronger than me, so if you fought her-" Before she could finish, he used what strength he had left, appeared before her, twirled in place and kicked her. It was so hard that she was sent flying towards the palace, then right after...he breathed heavily and soon fell flat on his stomach again, passing out. His features had returned to normal and Maiya...well let's just say it was a tie since she was rendered unconscious too.

" _So, with his arm cut off, his level of power was lowered to her own I presume... Seeing that she is this strong, Madarame is just as powerful I take it,_ " Ulqui mentally stated and moved his slits down to view Kai, who was snoring up a storm against the wall below him. " _And yet, she is not the least bit unsettled by the flaunting power between those two..._ " he added, then walked away knowing the fight was over with.

Kai being Kai, she snorted awake after paranoia took hold of her. She could've sworn someone was talking about her... Looking around, she noticed the gigantic black ring on the sandy ground and saw Grimmjow laying face first on the surface. "Eh...the hell happened...? Did Maiya use her bankai?" she asked no one in particular and stood to her feet. As she made her way over with her hands in her pockets, she searched for her third seater and scowled. "OI MAIYA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She screamed out as she sauntered along the wall, clearly not happy that Donieri wasn't in sight. After a minute, she spotted the elvish soul reaper in a wall out cold. Her zanpakuto was back to normal and was laying on the ground in front of her. "Hey shorty, you guys are tied! Kitty cat's out cold, man.~" She laughed to herself, picked the blade up and stuffed it in Maiya's sheath. Picking the tiny woman up and carrying her over her shoulder, she put one hand on her hip and made her way back inside Las Noches.


	11. Dimensional Jump Chapter 11: Shocking!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 11: Shocking!**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the author's note; Thought I'd let ya know that I'll be delaying a lot with writing, since I have '9 months' to spend... If you get my meaning, hint-hint~ :D!

However, I've also started a new fanfiction, it's called 'OPM: Vei Rin'! It's a One Punch Man story! Hope you like it, if you choose to look into it!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flash stepping over the houses of Katakura, Kisuke kept on Haro's tail and Reicon was easily keeping up. Urahara was right behind Haro whilst Reicon remained far behind them both off to the side in case he was needed. Apparently Metal made sure Kisaki was back at the house, he knew she was outside watching and waiting for them. He told her to stay outside in front of the shop, since she didn't want to listen to Urahara when he told her to stay in."Hahahahahaha, freedom! I'll take back what I've lost! The countless centuries I've lost, due to obeying that woman! It will be taken back!" Haro exclaimed as he flashed stepped next to some innocent civilian on the sidewalk and grabbed the guy by the neck. The man screamed and thrashed about, trying to get free but his attempt failed in the end. Tatsibura opened his mouth, poked out his fangs and just before he could pierce him...Kisuke interrupted him.

"You can gain what you've lost by living a new life with a clean slate. Start where you left off when you and Donieri were still together," Urahara stated with a frown and had his kane pointed towards the vampire. " _He's too dangerous to be set free. A mind set like his, it'll be hard to fix him. His mentality got damaged ever since Kisaki used him but, being set free from her hold all of a sudden...I feel it made him worse,_ " he said in his mind and kept his eyes pinned on yellow diamond pupils.

"Oooooh?~ You mean when her and I were still living at my mansion in the soul society and before my family got killed by abnormal and half breed beings?" He questioned, slits viewing the man as he remained inches from the victim's neck. Mouth partly open in amusement and fangs still exposed, ready to bite down. "I would love to...when I have my dear Gothic Goddess as a wife and standing by my side.~" He chuckled, moved his head away from the whimpering male in his tight grip and kept eyeing Kisuke,

"Tatsibura, she's married to Madarame and has been for two years now. You have to stop your obsession with her, she'll never be yours to claim," Urahara said and glared at Haro, then continued after seeing his slits grow more insane. "If you choose to head back into the soul society now and attempt to kill Madarame, I'm afraid I'll have to step in," he finished then tipped his green and white striped hat up.

"Heee...hehehe...hehehehehehehehehahahahahahaha! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" He laughed hard, outstretched his arms away from his sides and spun around in a circle with his head held up to the sky. "MY DARLING IS MARRIED, SO I'M TOO LATE?! Such a shame, truly! However if I do go kill Madarame, I'll have to go through 'YOU' first?!" He exclaimed in midst of the insane laughter and lowered his head so that shadow could cast over his face. "I rather like those options...~" he sang in a low, dangerous voice. "First Maiya is no where to be found, turns out both her and my dear Gothic Goddess are in another dimension and my darling is even married! To top it all off, lady Kisaki has disowned me and set me freeeeee!" He laughed, rose his head up high once more but remained standing with his arms out. The cross drill in one hand stayed in his grip throughout all of his antics, not once loosing his grasp. What definitely said that he lost his mind was when Urahara saw one of his eyes twitch.

Kisuke didn't let his guard drop, not even for a second cause he knew how cunning the vampire was. What shocked him, was when he saw the vampire lord twirl in place and slice the innocent victim in half. The man's upper and lower body separated and out came blood, gushing from the middle. Yet the vampire still laughed, spinning around in many directions and sticking his tongue out. Droplets of blood rained and hit his tongue, he was enjoying it... Kisuke's eyes were wide, he just killed an innocent human! He had to act fast, before he went on a slaughter spree! Flash stepping, Urahara swatted out his blade and tried to hit Haro's neck, only for the vampire to block him with the pole of his cross.

"No one...will get in my way...~"Tatsibura said in a dark, malicious tone with insanity mixed in. Gripping his pole, he twirled it downward to smack Urahara's sword down and brought down the cross part of his zanpakuto upon his head.

With ease, Kisuke flash stepped out of the way and kept avoiding each swing Haro would attempt. " _I can't let him cut me, he can absorb blood into his zanpakuto from his victims and use it to heal himself or collect it up in the bulb on top of that cross. Best I can do is render him unconscious, if I kill him then that would have a lot of consequences. Either he will come back to life if not properly eliminated or he'll cause another army to arrive. I cannot risk anyone getting turned and controlled by him when he dies. I'm not sure if he even spent any time gathering an army..._ " he mentally noted as he dodged every swing Haro performed. " _How he managed to fight Kaiorin Madarame, Morgus Setsuen and Ikkaku Madarame before hand was because he collected blood over time with each innocent life he drained or turned. So judging by the blood in that bulb, he sucked blood out of someone just recently and was about to do it to that man just now,_ " he added, only to get sliced down the middle and get caught by surprise.

"Heeeheheheheheheee...~ All you can do is dodge. Avoiding my swings would only tire you out.~" Haro sang and giggled, though something caught his eye. What he just stabbed was a dummy that looked similar to his target.

"For someone who's a vampire lord, you sure are easily fooled by simple tricks. Don't get me wrong, you're cunning but you have your cons too," Urahara said from behind the vampire, as he watched the very man turn to face him.

"Oh? Well it's just because I've never seen such a trick before, seems very handy.~" Haro giggled, looked down at him with a risen head and grinned. He was about to speak again, until Reicon had appeared behind him and made him freeze in shock. That grin dropped into a frown, eyes widened and fear was noticeable in is diamond slits. He heard the rattle from his 'Shift' skill, sounding like a snake's rattle echoing and fading in the air. Gradually turning his head around, before he could even get a glimpse of the cyborg, he got hit at the back of his neck and was knocked out. It was like a slow motion scene, him falling sideways, hair flailing with his dark blood red trench coat and loosing grip on his drill. Once he landed on the ground, his light gray and light pink hair masked his face. He was face first into the ground, with him laying on his side.

A loud clunk occurred after his cross drill had hit the ground. Reicon's head turned to look at his unconscious form, then peered up at Kisuke with a light nod. "Good job Reicon. Now, we need to get him into confinement. He can't be running loose until we try and fix his mental state, poor guy lost his mind. It was his fault though, his actions will cause him to be behind bars for a long time... He chose to obey Kisaki, to follow her after all these years so now he has consequences," he added, sighed and put a hand on top of his hat. His zanpakuto got sheathed and placed to his side. Seeing Ronin nod and watch the cyborg lift the vampire up, including his drill that got put into one hand, Urahara walked towards his shop's direction.

A few minutes later after they arrived back at the shop, Kisaki was seen standing in front of the doors with a fan flapping before her face. Her single crimson slit widened when she saw Haro on Reicon's shoulder. "You managed to subdue the man, I take it?" her asking that caused Urahara to smirk and chuckle.

"Yes, he didn't put up much of a fight. The only way he can really fight anyone is if he drains the-" Before he could finish explaining, she did it for him.

"Blood of his victims or turns them by piercing his fangs into their neck and drinking their blood, I'm well aware. I've been with him for centuries Kisuke, I know how his zanpakuto works.~" She smiled, darted her eye over to Reicon and winked, before walking back inside the shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Over with Madarame, he was out in the training yard with Ayzuko. Both of their zanpakuto were out, Ikkaku had a serious expression and Kanda had an upper lip curled in annoyance. "Alright, no one's around and here in your division, your training grounds are meant to withstand the destruction of your squad's zanpakuto, right?" Ikkaku asked and glared at the boy who arrogantly clicked his tongue in response.

"Yeah, what of it?! I thought you said you'd take me to your squad's training grounds! Can't tell me your training ground isn't stable like ours!" Kanda shouted and gripped tighter on the hilt of his sword. Both hands on his hilt and holding his blade before him like kendo, Ikkaku chuckled lightly at his reply.

"Damn right ours isn't! Did you forget why squad fourteen even exists? You're division is supposed to be backup in case squad eleven goes down! Since you're the Lieutenant here, you have to train your ass off and get stronger!" Madarame hollered back and trailed his eyes over the boy's attire. He took notice of the sudden changes... The right shihakusho sleeve was off and dangling down his right hip while his left sleeve remained over his left arm. His chest was exposed and so were some abs; On his hands though were black leather, shiny bracers that were shaped like gloves. A thick leather padding on top of his hands and his fingers poked out from beneath them; The end of the gloves stopped in the middle of his forearms. "I noticed you dressed up for the occasion," he added, smirked and saw how the boy just smirked with a cocky attitude.

"Yeah I did, had no choice since movin' around in these robes are almost impossible! With my shikai it is, anyway..." Ayzuko scowled, remained in the kendo position and eyed Madarame.

"Really?~ Then show it to me, right here and now!" Ikkaku demanded and grinned. He was interested in what kind of zanpakuto he had and since it was apocalyptic, he really pondered.

"Fine, it's your funeral!" Kanda chuckled and moved his zanpakuto to the side, taking the stance of a 'combat staff' user. "Strike them down, Inazuma!" He yelled and sneered, allowing his zanpakuto to take shape. It looked like a two bladed staff; One large blade at both ends, electricity sparked between a long metal piece on his black metal Bo and the pole on it was black. All of it was black, the only thing that wasn't were the few electrical lines on the blades, and the electricity sparking between the metal pieces on both blades.

Ikkaku gawked at the thing, it was impressive considering it was twice the size of Ayzuko's height. Grinning, the baldy put his zanpakuto and sheath together then shouted out his shikai command. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" With that, his blade turned into a pole blade. A red piece at the end of his pole and the tip of his blade pointing at the boy. "Come on then, I don't have all day. Let's get this training over with.~" he stated with amusement in his voice and took a stance.

(Play the song: 'illidiance – boiling point' on youtube. It's Ayzuko's battle theme!) Spinning the electric bo blade like a baton and swatting it to the side, he gave a cocky grin. They stood there for a good minute, until they both bolted at each other. Kanda spun in a circle before he got up to Ikkaku and Madarame's blade collided with his own.

When the baldy lifted the other end of his pole, he smashed it into Kanda's pole and sent the boy flying backwards. The boy just flipped backwards and dug his blade into the ground, making him skid to a halt; As if on cue when he managed to stop sliding across the surface, he charged at the man and started spinning his Bo from left to right. Electricity was channeling and coating most of the zanpakuto, with gritted teeth he rose the staff above his head and spun it above him. "RAIU!" he screamed, twirled in place and swatted the blade out to the side of him near the ground.

Seeing this, Ikkaku flash stepped out of the way after gasping and nearly got caught by...a large electrical tempest from the sky. Countless lightning bolts rained from the air and with each collision of the volts, it'd shake the surface a little. Luckily Madarame avoided that or he would've been pounded by bolts of electricity! Just before he could even blink, the boy suddenly appeared before him using flash step but...something was different about it. " _Was that a lightning bolt just now?!_ " He exclaimed in his head, widened his eyes and rose his staff to block an incoming strike from Ayzuko. When the boy did flash step up to him, he disappeared and reappeared with a bolt of lightning in his place. In other words, he just traveled by lightning. " _Can his zanpakuto change his flash step?!_ " He questioned in shock, muscles straining to hold the boy back and watched his expression change from cocky to a sneer.

They both jumped away from each other, only for the boy to flash step again. Ayzuko descended from the sky with his blade ready to drop down on the baldy but got blocked when Ikkaku lifted his staff. Something did occur though, that lightning bolt hit him too after they collided and it shocked the daylights out of the man. Through gritted teeth, Madarame rose his foot and mustered as much strength as he deemed necessary. Kanda had no idea, he didn't see it since he was too busy sneering and focusing on his opponent's upper half. With a harsh thrust, the boy's stomach got kicked and was sent backwards through the air.

" _Damn, this kid's got some power that's for sure..._ " Ikkaku said in his head and lightly panted. It didn't hurt that bad but just feeling the electricity flow through him kind of unnerved him. Widening his eyes in surprise, for just a split second he managed to react in time when he saw Kanda flash step after him. He was pushed back a bit, thankful that he didn't get hit by that lightning bolt from the boy's flash step...

"C'mon, I thought you were 'strong' since you're able to handle that beast of a Captain!" he taunted, grinned and pushed more. Taking this chance, he did an upper cut with the blade near the ground and brushed Madarame's block aside.

That only irked the baldy...he was getting so sick of the boy disrespecting and insulting his wife like that. So deciding to end this, he used his free hand and gripped onto the boy's throat. (Song ends here :D! I know, it was short... u.u ) Ayzuko couldn't move, he was getting choked and his zanpakuto feel from his grip. "She saved your sorry ass from a vampire invasion two years ago! If the soul society lost to those bastards then you wouldn't be here, now would you?! If you actually saw her fight, understood her then you wouldn't be an ass towards her! She's only doing her damn job by keeping you on the training grounds and teaching you what you need to learn! Show a bit more gratitude, hell she could've just let you stay a none ranked soul reaper in her division!" he yelled from anger with narrowed eyes and a scowl present. "This session's over... Next time we fight, you'll be in a lot of pain..." He lowered his head, making shade cover his eyes and got in his face.

The boy's eyes held fear and shock, he never knew that Ikkaku would get like that. He couldn't breath, his zanpakuto reverted back to its normal state and his eyes locked on to the baldy's. " _He's dead serious! How the hell did my Captain save the soul society from a 'vampire' invasion?! How is that even possible?! Besides I never knew an invasion came here, we never get told anything in the rukongai!_ " he exclaimed in his head and felt the man's grip loosen. Apparently when Madarame grabbed his throat a moment ago, he was lifted off his feet a couple inches, because he landed after he let go. Ayzuko reached up to his throat and began rubbing it, as well gagging for air. When he looked up at Ikkaku from a bent over posture, he saw a seething glare and mind you, it looked scary even to him... He heard the baldy click his tongue, saw him turn his staff back to its sword and sheath form, and sheathed his blade. That zanpakuto got placed onto his shoulder and he turned his back, now walking away from the boy. "I was never told of some damn invasion! I didn't know you guys went into war against...'vampires' or whatever the hell they're called!" he gritted hit teeth, straightened his posture more and scowled.

Ikkaku looked over his shoulder at the boy and frowned, anger still visible on his features. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY CLOSE ATTENTION NEXT TIME, WHEN STUFF LIKE THAT HAPPENEDS AGAIN! YOU NEED DISCIPLINED AND YOUR CAPTAIN'S JUST RIGHT FOR THE JOB!" He hollered back due to the distance between them two and continued onward, with his attention forward. "Kids..." he mumbled to himself and squinted his eyes at the bubbling rage he had towards the boy.


	12. Dimensional Jump Chapter 12: Collect

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 12: Collect.**

A/N: Sorry for taking forever... A lot has happened. I'm recovering my hands from their carpal tunnel and just finished this chapter. I had it partially made out several months ago...

When I made the new story 'OPM: Vei Rin', I got terribly addicted to it and got too distracted. Since the story's finished now, I can focus on this sequel more but, slow updates are gonna happen for a while. I have to take occasional breaks so my hands won't hurt as bad. I'm sorry for being so late... ):

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Tatsibura's view, his eyes opened and all he could see was a cell door. He was seen laying down on a bed on his side, facing the door. As soon as he sat up, his yellow diamond slits searched the area and realized he was indeed, in a cell. No signs of his cross drill anywhere in sight, so he pretty much figured they stowed it away somewhere. Grinning his insane smile, he started chuckling lightly to himself and stood from his spot. "They think they can hold me here...?~ Amusing, heheh.~" He sang insanely, walked towards the door and placed his hand on it. His one tooth poked out when he grinned, all that was shown in the scene was his nose down to his neck.

"So, you're finally awake?" A voice rang and from around the corner came Ikkaku Madarame, having a very strict feature to his face. Along side him were Yumichika, who frowned with disgust.

"Long time no see, Madarame...~ If this cell didn't keep me back, just by the sight of you...I would've grabbed your neck and drained you of all your blood." Haro's words made Ikkaku's eyes twitch from irritation, he kept that serious face and held his zanpakuto on his one shoulder. Yumichika seemed disgusted at the image Haro planted in his head, he couldn't bare that thought...

"I got word from Kisuke that you're still so fixated on Kai, why don't you knock it off already? She's my wife now and you can't take her away from me, no man can! He also told us you came back somehow... Next time, I'll properly kill you myself..." Madarame grew an irk mark on his head while stating that and gritted his teeth. Man he hated Haro so much...so deeply. His hate was so strong towards the vampire, that he had half the mind to go in there himself and end him permanently. "How're you alive right now?! Last time I checked, your upper half got blown to smithereens!" He was pissed, knowing that he was alive again irked him terribly.

"Honestly, couldn't you go find some other gothic woman to gush over...?~" Yumi complained and kept that frown present, whilst closing his eyes.

"Heheheheheeee, of course not... No other Gothic woman can surpass her beauty.~ Such a pale complexion, black makeup, a scar, the tattoo on her back and her enchanting dragon eyes! I don't care what she is, she is the beauty in this dark world! The everlasting flame in this dull, gray life! She is the flame that keeps this moth fluttering!" he dramatically swerved around with a hand to his forehead and shut eyes.

Both men outside the cell sweatdropped and had a very uninterested expression. "Is that all...? You didn't even consider her past, her personality or anything..." Madarme mumbled with a rather annoyed tone and put his free hand on his hip. "Shit, you really are crazy..." he added, only to hear the vampire giggle to himself disturbingly.

"Heheheheheheheheeeee...~ My darling Gothic Goddess will always be the light in my eyes! I love everything about her! So much, that I don't even care if I have to steal her away from you..." Haro said darkly and lowered his head, allowing shade to cast over his gleaming diamond slits.

Through gritted teeth and with narrowed eyes, Ikkaku became furious and banged his zanpakuto against the bars of the cell. "Like hell I'd ever hand her over to you! You killed her brother and countless other souls in the soul society! Last thing I need is to see her in that state like before! You damn well better understand now, I'll never give up on her... She's my wife! Not only that but, also 'my' fire!" he raged, pushed his face against the bars and scowled dangerously.

"Oh you two, would you stop this already...? Honestly, things would be so much better off, if Tatsibura stopped chasing her and if Ikkaku stopped getting angry over it. She's never gonna leave you, why would she, anyway...?" Yumi mumbled and brushed his bangs to the side slightly, with his eyes averted.

All went silent now, both Haro and Madarame kept eyeing each other. Tatsibura had mocking, confident, and loony narrowed eyes with an open toothy smirk. Ikkaku had that same scowl and not once changed it. "Tch- whatever... I don't have time to deal with this jackass anyway. C'mon, I'm going to find my old man in-law." Ikkaku said with irritation and walked out of the area with his friend in tow.

"Yes...he could be impatiently pacing back and forth in Kai's old home. I mean, it's 'his' now but..." Yumi trailed off and frowned. His arms folded and his attention went up towards the sky after they fully exited the building. "I can only imagine the panicked state he's in." He grinned and covered his mouth, trying not to chuckle at the image he had in his head. "It would be hysterical if we found him stress eating...~" His words made Ikkaku grin a bit in amusement, as they walked side by side.

With a quick 'ding', the scene changed and showed both buddies standing in the doorway of 'Daomig'rah's home, gawking in astonishment. Apparently Yumichika jinxed the old ruler, the dragon lord himself was seen ravaging a large ice cream bucket of bone shards... They were both chibified, staring wide eyed at the ruler as he ferociously crunched down on the bone shards like chips.

The old ruler looked like some rabid animal tearing apart meat, out of sheer starvation... "Um...sir?" Yumichika mumbled to gain the dragon's attention and as soon as he did, the old man literally froze in mid-chew as he went to grab for another handful of shards. Not once did he turn to see them, the man gradually let go of the handful back into the ice cream bucket and stood from his seat. Quickly he left the room, leaving the two there to ponder in confusion.

Yumi began to hold back giggles that threatened to escape by covering his mouth and Madarame, his mouth was agape. "Sir? What's up with you?" Ikkaku asked and walked out of the room, only to see the said elder himself throwing away the bucket into a trash can. The thing is though, that trash can was full of ice cream buckets... "Alright, nothin' good's gonna come out of stress eating," He frowned, put a hand on his hip and positioned his zanpakuto a bit more on his shoulder.

"Stress...eating...? I am not 'stress' eating, I am simply hungrier than usual." Dao lied and moved his slits over to the two, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Come now lord Daomig'rah, we all know that's a lie.~" Yumi stifled his giggles by putting a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes. All he got in return were simple grumbles from the elder dragon, which made him stop.

Ikkaku walked up to his in-law and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, she's comin' back, don't worry. I bet, what ever world she's in, the people in that world are trying to find out how to send her back since she'd probably be driving them crazy.~" he said humorously and faintly smiled at the ancient hollow dragon, whose eyes were pinned on his frame. "C'mon, let's head over to the hot springs. Chilling with family doesn't sound like a bad idea, right now." he added, walked off and had Daomig'rah's lava eyes trail after him.

"Very well... Relaxation is important, I must 'chill' at the hot springs. Who else will join us?" Dao questioned and followed after Ikkaku, as both he and Yumi left through the front door of the home.

"Hm, just the three of us, really. I can ask my Captain if you want but then again, you two might get in an argument since he likes fighting strong people..." Madarame replied and rubbed his neck, groaning all the while. His friend to his side chuckled lightly before descending the stairs; Ikkaku followed after and next was Dao.

"Alright..." That was all the old man answered. Thoughts of his 'daughter' came to mind and he just grumbled beneath his breath before shutting his eyes. He was trying to stay patient and relaxed, what better way than the hot springs, right?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do they truly think, that simple bars like this can hold me in...? Hmhmhm, it's hard to contain a vampire lord. They've tried in the past numerous times and failed! What makes them think it'll work this time...?~" A muscly voice rang through the air and soon were followed by insane giggling. Haro Tatsibura appeared in the scene and only showed his parted, ominous, smirking lips. Blood trickled down his mouth as the scene slowly zoomed out to expose a dangling corpse outside of the bars, in his grasp.

A simple soul reaper had came along to give him vampiric food on a platter, unfortunately the poor soul reaper fell victim to the vampire. Their feet dangled above the floor, their neck had two small holes with blood seeping from them and staining their robes. By the throat they were held, a dead look in their eyes and their skin was as pale as a ghost. Haro dropped the body and let it lay there. His inverted vampire, golden, diamond slits lingered on the fresh corpse that got drained and in his other hand was a single key. "It was so easy to control this one; As easy as commanding a dog to fetch me a stick, hahahaha!~" He manically laughed out, lifting his head towards the ceiling, and had his eyes closed.

The scene showed his hand now, reaching to unlock the door to his cell. Once he did, as smooth and slick as a snake, he slid through a small crack before closing it behind him. He twirled the key around his finger in a carefree manner, after locking the door. Now...he was free. The sweet scent of blood wafted up to his nose and he nearly moaned at the smell, lightly throwing his head back with a slow shut of his piercing eyes. "Time...to collect.~" He added, chuckled darkly to himself and leisurely sauntered out of the building with no care at all. As long as no Captains were around, he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, even if it meant killing a few lieutenants and other lesser soul reapers.

Kanda grumbled with a scowl on his face, on his way to his division. He just got back from training, had gone to a ramen shop just outside of the seireitei, and was on his way back now. "Shit he's tough!" Ayzuko, whose name got incorrectly spelled and was supposed to be 'Ai'zuko...mumbled to himself as he strode along the pathway. A curled upper lip plastered, narrowed irritated eyes, and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He could still barely feel the stinging sensation where Ikkaku had hit him, the pain had died down after waking up an hour or so, ago. The sun was setting and night was nearing, so home seemed rather nice about now. He was passing up the building that held a very dangerous vampire lord, or so he had heard... What he didn't count on was to round a corner and come face to face with a beautiful girl. His eyes widened and light pink tints dusted his cheeks, before stepping back a bit.

This girl had lovely light blue hair, dark blue eyes, a light blue raindrop painted on one cheek and her expression seemed careless. Her dark blue eyes were squinted and her lips were in a thin line, she didn't look the least bit surprised. Her hair went down to her shoulders and her bangs just barely covered her right eye. "Lieutenant Kanda..." Her soft but emotionless voice met his ears and he saw her bow lightly, before rising back up.

"Sixth seat, Mira Shusho...I-I mean Shuso...!" He fumbled over his own words and blushed even deeper now, finding his mistake embarrassing. His hand went up to hide his features, but had his eyes peek through his fingers. "The hell you doing out of our division, eh? I mean...why?" He couldn't find himself to be mean. Who could blame him? Mira was completely emotionless and expressed no fear around him... He hated it. Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to even mock or torment her, it was rather pointless. He didn't understand why he stumbled over his own words either; Ever since he met her a year ago when she joined his squad, every time she was in the area, he'd catch himself staring at her.

"I'm visiting Captain Unohana for personal lessons on healing. Combat isn't everything, so I figured learning at least the basics of healing would benefit our squad." With a straight stare and still no emotion on her face, Kanda closed his eyes and grumbled angrily.

"Fine, whatever! Just don't go whining about it being late when you get back!" He rose his voice, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and averted his attention to the side. In pure silence, Mira walked past him without a care in the world. He could practically smell the scent of blueberries when she did and he quickly continued onward to try to ignore It. "Fucking, emotionless brat..." he mumbled and once Mira was out of sight, he saw a quick blur of pink, red and light gray zip past his view.

His eyes widened after nearly getting a short glimpse of his appearance, before the person climbed over the wall and gone out of sight. "What the...?" he trailed off, lifted a brow, and bolted after the odd blur of a person who ran past. He jumped over the wall, gave chase, and just for a moment he saw an odd cross-drill being held behind the person's back. He kept up as much as he could with his shunpo, the person seemed quick on their feet much to his surprise. "Who is this?" With annoyance clear in his voice, he crouched on top of another wall and watched him from above. An innocent girl from squad four got pummeled to the ground by the male, in which he found out it was after he stood still long enough.

Haro, when he pummeled her to the surface, heard a shrilling scream of terror and watched her scoot backward on her butt. Her face held utter fear and she stood back up, went to try and flee, only to run into a hard chest. She quivered in her shoes when she peered up to see who it was. Haro had flashed before her and grinned darkly down at her small frame, his one fang poked out to express his desire. "Little darling, care to spare your life...? I promise you...it would be worth your while,~" He mumbled seductively and watched her back away, with her hands up in defense. Before she could even run away, he grabbed her, held her down to the ground after piling on top of her, and sank his teeth into her skin. She screamed in agony...it filled his ears and his eyes shut in delight.

Kanda could barely watch, his teeth were clamped tightly into view, and his eyes were wide in horror. That man...looked familiar... " _Is this...the vampire lord that they were holding captive?!_ " he mentally exclaimed in shock, only to find himself staring into inverted diamond slits. Haro finished drinking and maliciously grinned at him from below, still holding the new corpse in his arms.

"Well well, I never thought anyone would have good enough eyes to see me.~ Especially lesser soul reapers under a Captain's level." Tatsibura hummed playfully and let the fresh body drop to the ground. Kanda was still awestruck, his feet felt like thick ice had frozen over them and his pupils shrunk in fear. "Hmhmhm, you seem to be a little experienced in battle, I can see it on your face. Come and follow me...if you want to stop me that is!~" he laughed manically with his words having obvious signs of insanity in them and soon he disappeared.

"Tch-!" Kanda clicked his tongue and followed after, rushing and breaking out of his fear-struck, frozen position. " _Is this really him?!_ " he panicked in his mind. He could feel the eerie vibe radiating off his distant frame ahead of him as he trailed after the said vampire.


	13. Dimensional Jump Chapter 13: Blood Bath!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 13: Blood Bath!**

It had been only a few minutes later when someone decided to check on the vampire lord's cell and went on alert, informing the Head Captain. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?! So, even with bars and wall made of Sekkisekki, he was still able to break free?!" He rose his voice to a booming state and clenched his hand tighter on the kane he held.

"I'm sorry sir! When a soul reaper came in to give him his food that were specifically made for vampires, he used them to hand over the key and sucked their blood dry! I only came in and saw the corpse there, then saw the holes on their neck!" A male lesser soul reaper from Soi-Feng's squad bowed in respect and quivered in his shoes.

It was only him in his office alone with that soul reaper. Yamamoto appeared standing next to his desk and intently eyed the young male before him. "Go tell every soul reaper to be on their toes and stay clear of a man dressed in red! I will send out notifications through hell butterflies to the Captains and Lieutenants! We cannot allow that man to run free on the streets, death will only be in his wake!" he yelled out alarmingly and swatted out his free hand to gesture for the soul reaper to go.

"Yes, sir!" With that, the soul reaper replied and vanished from sight. He had left the doors open when he first approached the Head Captain about the matter and never closed it on his way back out. Quickly Yama rushed around his desk and began what he claimed he was going to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come, follow me to your demise...~" Haro sang and chuckled to himself. Within a blink of an eye, past several innocent soul reapers down a path, blood gushed from their midsections and some heads flew into the air. Ayzuko watched in horror at the crazy vampire, he's counted about fifty soul reapers so far since he started giving chase!

Fear-struck, Ayzuko had widened eyes and gritted visible teeth. His hand inched for the hilt of his zanpakuto as he ran after the vampire, who headed towards a clearing just outside of the Seireitei. "Fifty-five, fifty-six...?!" Kanda continued counting and took notice of the bloodied trail the vampire left behind. It stretched a long distance and Haro kept using his cross-drill to slice up every soul reaper, absorbing most of the blood each time. He was so fast, almost blinding with striking them down. Ayzuko ran along the tops of the walls and came across a giant gate that led outside of the seireitei. Guards stood on either side of that gate, boredom on their features, and lazily leaned against the walls. "RUN, GET AWAY FROM THERE! QUICK, BEFORE-" Ayzuko screamed out to get their attention, in which it worked...albeit a little too late.

Haro had appeared, within a second he spun around once between those two soul reapers, swatted out his cross-drill, and sliced them both in half. Blood flew in the air as he laughed manically. Quickly Ayzuko unsheathed his zanpakuto and held it before him, watching the vampire turn to face him with an open, sadistic smirk.

"What's the matter? A soul reaper such as yourself, I thought the sight of blood wouldn't cause you to grow afraid.~ I can smell your fear, it's just as strong as the sweet scent of blood.~" He cooed, giggled, walked slowly towards the Lieutenant, and lifted his head up so he could 'look down' on Ayzuko. Still yet that grin was plastered and his yellow diamond slits gleamed brightly from the shade that veiled over his face. Blood trickled down his dark red trench coat and it shined a blood red color when the sunset's rays beamed on his backside. The blood drop shaped bulb on top of the cross part of his drill seemed almost filled to the brim, the contents inside sloshed with each step he'd take.

"Who are you?!" Ayzuko asked in utter fear, his fearful expression unchanged, and his feet felt as though they were frozen once more. " _His spiritual pressure is stronger than before! I noticed, the more he drains each friggin' soul reaper, he gets stronger! He's around the level of a Captain now! What the hell, who is this guy?!_ " Kanda exclaimed in his head and gripped his zanpakuto tighter.

"I am Haro Tatsibura, the one and only man for my dearest Gothic Goddess! Kaiorin Madarame, who used to have the last name of Coumetsu, is my precious beloved! Once I gather my strength back...she will be mine... I will take back what I lost...~" Haro sang darkly, chuckled insanely to himself, and lowered his face.

"Lost... Wait, so what Ikkaku Madarame said was true...? A vampire invasion? My Captain really did help to take them all down...?" he mumbled in question with shock and took a step back. The scene changed and showed Haro's protruding fangs just below his upper lips, grinning into view. " _He...is he the one or was he just apart of the invasion?! If he was this strong and my Captain helped fight off those vampires..._ " Ayzuko trailed off in his head, still seeing those fangs from that smirking open mouth of Tatsibura's. The more he thought about it, the more his eyes began to widen...

"Yes, that was me! I fought her in a battle to the death! Oh how pleasant it would be to absorb her, to drink every last bit of her blood! Though, since her blood is made of lava...it would be pointless," Haro answered back with a fit of menacing laughter, then died down after he spoke the last bit and stared at the drill on his cross intently. Memories of how her blood would melt his drill every time he'd cut her, it upset him that he couldn't take her in. "As much as I expressed my love to her while I was undercover as a soul reaper, she would always reject me. For several weeks I tried and she always rejected my love!" A scowl grew on his face but soon got replaced with a crazy grin and he peered back over at the boy. "What squad are you from?~" he questioned darkly, before continuing his ominous walk towards him.

"I'm Lieutenant Ayzuko Kanda, of Captain Kaiorin Madarame's squad! Why the hell would you wanna know? And why are you crazy about her?! Were you the one who started that invasion?!" Question after question, he was beginning to feel a little and I mean A LITTLE respect towards his Captain. Never in his life had he heard of her being so powerful... Just being around her for two years, not once seeing her fight yet hearing every so often that she fought with Captain Zaraki when he wasn't around at the time, always made him wonder why he 'should' respect her. She annoyed him, scared him, and regret of ever announcing that he'd make the 'Rukongai's demoness' fear him long ago, filled his mind. His spiritual pressure was insane, well...more insane than the vampire's insanity... With that much reiatsu radiating off of him, he hoped the Captains and other Lieutenants would feel it. With that in mind, he got the idea of making it even more noticeable through the air by using his shikai, of course he'd go shikai when he thought it was necessary. Sure he was hot-headed, hated people who looked down on him, wasn't afraid of him and such; But when his life's in danger and he knows it, he would take the situation seriously... In his vision, intense pressure in the air made his view waver. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming intimidation and power coming from the vampire lord.

"Hehehe...~ You're from my dear Gothic Goddess's squad, hm?~" Haro cooed in return, kept that cocky, crazy smirk plastered and swatted out his free hand to the side. He leaned his weight on one foot, tilted his head up a bit to look down on him like before, and laughed maniacally. He ignored the one question Ayzuko asked, regarding why he was crazy about her. He figured his question already got answered when he announced his love for her before hand. "All the more reason to drink you up! I'll add you to my collection, Ayzuko Kandaaaa!~" he laughed and yelled out, closing his eyes all the while.

(Here's the moment for Ayzuko! Play the song, 'Korn- Get up!' ft. skrillex instrumental') "Strike them down, Inazuma!" Ayzuko hollered out after taking his 'combat staff' stance. Slowly his two bladed staff formed in his hands, (Guitar burst in the beginning!) then he spun it around above his head with both hands and swatted it down to his side. He flash stepped with a lighting bolt in his place and appeared high above Haro.

"Hooo?~" Haro cooed with a grin in question and brought up his cross-drill, blocking the incoming strike when he zapped down at the vampire. Every time Kanda would disappear and reappear with his modified flash step, a lightning bolt would strike. So when he blocked, electricity surged through his vampiric frame.

Ayzuko grunted angrily and landed on his feet, then spun his staff around. Quickly he swung down one end of his bladed pole, but got blocked after Haro did the same. The vampire brought down the cross part of his zanpakuto and collided with his staff. (Slow part!) "Do you really think you can defeat me, boy...?~" Haro asked darkly and chuckled, eyes glaring into another pair as they both were up close to each other.

(Song picks back up again!) "Hell yeah I can! Try me!" Kanda angrily yelled out, jumped backwards and skidded to a halt. He charged at the vampire lord and spun his zanpakuto around, coating it in electricity. He flash stepped with lightning, appeared before Tatsibura and spun the Bo above his head. "RAIU!" he screamed out, twirled in place once and swatted the one end of his blade out to the side of him, near the ground.

Suddenly, all around him, a lightning tempest fell from the sky in a large radius and caught the vampire in its wake. The ground shook with every lightning bolt that'd strike and Haro felt the lightning surging through his body in midst of the falling bolts. It shocked Ayzuko, Haro wasn't even crying out in pain... As the tempest fell, he flash stepped, appeared behind the vampire, and spun his blade like a baton. With a quick vertical lash of his staff, the vampire blocked it after he twirled around. It stunned the boy, with the befalling tempest he was still able to move? Haro used the middle of his cross-drill and shielded himself from the strike, then laughed crazily. (second slow part!) "How're you just blocking me?! You shouldn't be able to move in my tempest!" He yelled out in utter fear, clenched his Bo staff tighter and jumped backwards.

(Picks back up again!) Suddenly, Haro disappeared in fits of laughter and appeared beside the boy, twirling and aiming to slice at his waist. The drill that had two thin sheets of dark red, blood covered metal on both sides, cut at the boy's skin just barely and took some of his blood. (Where the man screams a few times in the song!) With each swing he'd do, Ayzuko would block them a few times but would get cut on his arms, stomach and legs. What made him fall on one knee though, was when Haro cut one of his other kneecaps.

"AAAH!" he cried out, feeling the blood being drained from the vampire's blade. With a kick to the face, Ayzuko went flying strongly backwards and crashed into a wall nearby. Debris tumbled to the ground while his form rested in the hole that was made from his impact. (Song ends here!)

(Play Nevermore by Nox Arcana! :D) "Hmhmhm...you are arrogant. To think you could defeat me, a mere boy like you? It takes a lot to permanently kill a vampire lord! Not matting if my body is severed, split in half or my head is cut off! As long as my heart remains, I will always be alive... Blood is life, blood is what keeps life going. You take their blood and they won't move again!" Haro stated with a sadistic grin as he sauntered towards the agonized boy.

Ayzuko watched in horror in that hole. His eyes wavered with fear, mouth agape, and immobilization were ensued. He couldn't move...not just because of fear, but because of how exhausted his body felt. Blood trickled down his wounds and lightly puddled below his feet. Soon he coughed up blood and spat it out, slouching further into the hole more. A few groans of pain escaped his lips and his eyes began to lose focus. "If you're my dearest Goddess's Lieutenant, then maybe turning you wouldn't be a bad idea. After all...it's a reward, a sign of my appreciation for when you dropped my heart next to my severed lower half and let me recover with it!" he loudly stated and appeared before the boy with a tight grip on his throat.

He couldn't move, he felt too weak. Kanda couldn't fight back no matter how much he tried. His body felt too heavy to lift, so he just dangled in the air after being held up by Haro's strong grip. "Hmhmhm, you will soon join me..." he heard him quietly speak and without warning, Haro bit down on his neck...

"AAAAAAAH! FUCK!" he screamed out with what strength he had left. He was dying, he was losing too much blood and with the vampire draining him further, he was on the verge of passing out... He kept screaming, feeling painful sensations growing all over his body. It just felt like he was dying, passing out was just around the corner...

Suddenly, he felt himself get dropped to the ground. (Song ends here. I know it was short but, if you imagine it going with the flow of the song, you'd see why I chose it. XD Anyway, ignore the poem near the end...) He laid flat on the surface on his stomach, immobile, his eyes began to flutter from tiredness, and he watched the vampire's feet shift. " _My Captain...was this strong after all this time...? She fought him? Captain...I'm...sorry... I had no idea. Damn it all..._ " he mentally mumbled, his consciousness still lingering for as long as he could make it.

"Hahahahaha!~" Haro laughed, licked his lips, and stepped back. What he didn't expect was for a horde of Captains to surround him with their zanpakuto ready. Up on nearby buildings, a few on the street, he turned to face them all and giggled. "Well well, if it isn't my sweet Captain Soi-Feng! Such a dark personality!" he dramatically placed his hand on his bare pale chest and tipped slightly on one foot in her direction.

"Cut the crap, Tatsibura! We know you're out lurking about and collecting blood! What did you do to Captain Madarame's Lieutenant?!" Soi Feng shouted in question with a scowl present and the shikai on her one finger twitched in temptation to strike.

"He's alive, but barely." Ukitake stated with worried features and frowned. He and Shunsui were one of the few Captains who stood on the street before the vampire. "Shunsui, we need to get him to squad four barracks!" he urgently spoke and peered to his side at his friend.

"No kidding, he looks awfully beat up...! Kanda was pretty wise when he used his shikai, it let us feel the spiritual pressure more." Kyouraku said and flicked his hat up a little so his brown eyes could be visible.

"Why did he leave him alive, then...?" Ukitake questioned and concern grew more on his face. "Tatsibura, what did you do to Kanda?!" he yelled out in hopes of an answer and took a step forward. His shikai in both hands, as well as Shunsui's, everyone still had their shikai out and ready to strike.

Captain Zaraki was itching to jump in and fight, but he was well aware what would happen if he did. He'd be fun to fight, to cut down and have a good time, though when the Head Captain specifically told him to be very cautious of Haro through a hell butterfly, he heeded his words. He stood perched up on top of a building not too far from Soi Feng, grinning madly to himself. "Hahahaha!~ He'll be joining me soon enough! He'll become one with us true vampires; My dear Gothic Goddess will have to deal with another vampire, by her side!" With his answer, he leaned his head back, closed his vampiric eyes, and laughed insanely.

Everyone about gasped at hearing that, aside from Zaraki and Mayuri. With Haro's blood bulb on his cross-drill full now, he was at max power... "Intriguing, to think I get to witness an original vampire aside from Aurora Kisaki...~" Mayuri muttered to himself and tilted his head, his golden eyes still glued to the crazed man. He remained far behind the few of Captains on one side of the circle, seeing him in side-view.

(play the song: 'Two steps from hell- He who brings the Night'! It's his character theme for this sequel! :D) Haro, being the clever man he was, knew that Soi-feng's poison wouldn't hurt him. Poison, ice, water, nothing could truly kill him unless his heart got smashed or destroyed. "Come to me, fill me with your precious blood!" He hollered out, laughed hard and outstretched his hand to the side.

He flash stepped after Soi-feng who resided on top of a building, spun horizontally in mid-air and brought down his drill her way. Her eyes widened but she side stepped to avoid the incoming drill, which was where a thin, blood red sheet of metal was at. Shunsui appeared behind him, swung one of his swords out but saw the vampire duck just in time. He just barely hit Soi-Feng if he hadn't of halted it in time.

"Hahahahaha!~" Haro laughed, appeared on the street, jabbed his drill into the surface and yelled out. "Chinoiawa...~" Blood from the bulb from on top of his Cross-drill, began to spill down and coat his entire zanpakuto in crimson. Soon, a giant blood bubble grew and covered a decent amount of land, engulfing Tatsibura in the process. When the bubble popped, it covered the surroundings in red liquid. All the Captains covered their faces to shield themselves of the substance, only to hear sizzling from the things the blood blanketed over.

"Get that blood off, quick!" Unohana shouted, ran out of the area and began wiping off the blood that started streaming up steam. Everything had crimson smoke steaming from it, it masked the entire area in red fog. All the Captains ran out of the area to brush the blood off but it stained their clothes, regardless. The more they made distance between him and themselves, the more the red fog grew.

Now Haro was hidden among the crimson fog, light giggling could be heard throughout the air as well. "Scatter..." Byakuya stated after moving his shikai before his face and making it turn pink. Pink petals fluttered down and his hand rose. He commanded the petals to fly in the said direction, whilst Captain Hitsugaya used his shikai's skill 'Rokui Hyōketsujin' and began to plant snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground. He hoped his trap would be triggered when Haro would step foot in it.

Quickly Soi-Feng hopped up high into the air and soared above the giant crimson fog. Her strict eyes scanned for any signs of the vampire, only to see him come face to face with her in mid-air. That wicked grin plastered, low, dark chuckling evident; He twirled once, swatted out the drill towards her and almost cut her head off if she hadn't of counter-attacked. She ducked, deflected the drill away by smacking at the pole part, and kicked Haro in the stomach.

He flew back down into the fog and laughed while doing so, soon disappearing within it. She clicked her tongue and descended, landing effortlessly onto her feet. Soi had flash stepped and appeared high up out of the fog on top of a distant building, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Aimlessly Komamura swung his blade in the air, hoping to land a hit. What caught his attention though, was when he kept hearing crackling and felt light tremors nearby. "STAY ON YOUR TOES, I HEAR HIM DOING SOMETHING!" he hollered out with a low growl in his breath and turned his attention to the side. Before he knew it, a fissure trailed after him and blood gushed out from the cracks, he swiftly jumped out of the way, but got slammed into a building nearby when Haro rammed him against his chest, with the cross part of his drill. "AH!" he roared out, slammed against the surface, and closed one eye.

"Oh, so close!~" Haro teased, only to have a quick blur of pink race after him from behind. He flash stepped to avoid it all and Sajin gasped when he thought those petals were going to cut him. Those petals got redirected to give chase once more, making the dog Captain sigh in relief.

Not only were Hitsugaya planting snowflake traps on the ground, Haro was basically doing the same. He made fissure after fissure in midst of the crimson fog, the Captains were unaware of his tactics and the only one who was able to catch on a little, was Sajin. Ayzuko watched as his vision slowly faded, all he saw was red. Shaded silhouettes in the redness of the area and grunts, faint groans, and distant cries filled the air.

"Do not kill him! Do everything else you can, but don't kill him! He has killed over fifty soul reapers already as I've calculated on our way here, they could wake up and we'd have a small army to be-rid of!" Mayuri shouted and kept on his toes, his golden eyes darted from side to side in search of the vampire. His yellow shikai were grasped tightly in his one hand, dodged an incoming blood rush from a fissure nearby.

"Yes, don't kill me whatever you do!~ Many lives that I've already taken and are nonexistent now, are at stake!~" Haro mocked and laughed at the scientist, who only growled under his breath in return.

"How dare you make a mockery of my words!" Kurotsuchi yelled angrily and lifted his palm. He shot out a strong kido that he mumbled out and covered a good amount of space before him.

"Calm yourself, Captain Kurotsuchi. He is only toying with you right now," Unohana spoke up and appeared next to him. She had flown up into the sky and spotted Mayuri's kido shot, then hopped down off her manta-ray like creature. When they saw the fog depleting slowly from the air, all the Captains charged after Haro whose drill was deeply grounded.

"Kouorodzuyoi!" Tatsibura yelled out. The drill dug deeper into the ground and made it quake, causing the surrounding area to uproot chunks of land. All the Captains who were on the ground, wobbled from the earthquake and jumped up high off the surface. Kurostuchi used a spell to shield himself from what attack Haro planned to use. From those cracks and up out of those fissures he made, came gushing blood like some geyser in the ground! Mayuri managed to shield himself and bolted after the vampire, while everyone else tried running away to avoid the blood that raced after them. All around him the blood erupted, only leaving him alone in the center. Reason why Haro's able to hold them all off, was because the Captains were holding back on him. They can't kill him, if they did then those few fifty or so soul reapers would rise from the dead and start turning other innocent soul reapers into one of them, making the army grow. So it was either they let those few fifty reaper's lives slide and try to capture him once more or seal him away, or they attempt to kill him and relive the vampire invasion from two years ago... Meaning more lives would be taken than just those few fifty reapers.

Zaraki, who noticed the clear center, grinned madly and bolted after him. He descended with a fit of excited laughter, brought down his blade, and Kurotsuchi went to pierce his golden shikai into Haro's ribs. Both racing after him, even Soi-Feng who stood perched up on a high building, raced after the vampire with her finger ready to prod his dead vessel.

Haro sensing this, all he did was jump backwards and slide across the bloodied ground as if he were on an ice-skating ring. Literally skating backwards on one foot, his light pink and light gray hair flew the opposite direction along side his trench coat. He saw Soi-feng gasp and pull back her finger, Kenpachi crashed onto the ground and caused the chunky ground to rise even more, whilst Mayuri managed to halt in his step.

"Quickly, paralyze him!" Unohana shouted from behind Haro, used a binding spell and made chains of light wrap around Haro's frame. As fast as he could, Mayuri flash stepped before the vampire with his shikai coming down to pierce the bound male. A sharp stab to the stomach, Haro grunted slightly and bent over. (Song ends here, hope you liked this fight and the song :DD!)

It was too quick for Haro to keep up. The interval between the binding spell and Mayuri coming in with his shikai within a second afterwords, he was a bit shocked. Now there he sat; Immobile by paralysis poison and bound by a spell. "C'mon, let me cut him up a little.~" Zaraki playfully grinned as he sauntered up to the three.

With a hand outstretched to signal Zaraki to stay back, Mayuri slowly pulled out his shikai from Haro's stomach and blood trickled down the wound. It was relieving, the paralysis worked! He may have been immune to poison but he wasn't immune to paralysis. "We will have to find those corpses and cremate them in some fire, before we kill this man. Lest we relive the vampire invasion..." he stated, stepped back and examined the vampire lord whose head was lowered to the ground. Zaraki grew annoyed and clicked his tongue, slinging his sword over his shoulder from irritation.

"Hehehehehe...~" Haro giggled to himself silently with his hypnotic voice, as all the Captains cautiously walked towards him with their shikai still yet prepared. "Good luck finding them... As long as they are under my control, they can be hidden in plain sight. Well, aside from the ones that lack heads.~" he said, soon enough earned a thwack at the back of his head from Unohana herself. He fell to his side and passed out, all the while losing the grip on his cross-drill.

Ayzuko blacked out after seeing that he got captured again and felt relieved to be in safe hands now. Unohana called out to her squad and demanded for her team to carry Haro's unconscious self and Ayzuko to their barracks. All though she was specifically told to have the vampire escorted to a more confined area, than that prison cell made of sekiseki...

Now Mayuri returned to his business, trying to tweak the machine he had invented. All the Lieutenants were strictly informed not to intervene in the fight with Haro and the Captains. All Soul Reapers at Captain level were told to take part in trying to subdue Haro, but Yamamoto refrained from inferring since he was occupied with something important regarding the council. Daomig'rah would end up killing him and Ikkaku had taken over Kaiorin's paperwork, so he was out of the question too.


	14. D-J Chapter 14: Maiya's Suspicion

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 14: Maiya's Suspicion.**

In Las Noches where the moon shined brightly in the sky and the sands looked as white as snow, the sound of loud snoring echoed throughout the halls and from the guest room. The scene showed Ulquiorra sauntering to a door nearby, his hands were in his pockets. He was told to go check on Kaiorin by Aizen, but by the loud snoring that came from her room, he guessed she was asleep. He faced the door now, opened it, and came across a sprawled out Kai that laid on a bed. Maiya was still unconscious, sleeping preferably. His green eyes examined everything in there before making his way inside.

The snoring was louder, a large bucket of bones were on the side of the bed and Maiya slept on the couch nearby. Ulqui stuffed his free hand back into his pocket then strode on over to Kai's side. Her ponytail had snaked out above her head and dangled over the edge, along side her one arm and leg; Her black lips were parted and the obnoxious snoring came from her. "Get up...tras-" Before he could even finish the word, Kai shifted, laid on her side more, curled up her one leg, and kicked him right in his banana. He about keeled over from the unexpected attack, using his hand to cover his groin in slight pain. Though he tried his best to not show it, he kept his straight face but had one eye twitch. Ulqui backed up and held himself like that for a moment until he finally managed to compose himself. He stood there for a second and stared at her hysterical sleeping position; Her legs were curled up to her chest, her one arm laid over her side, and her other arm was outstretched under her head just above the pillow. Her Captain's coat, male's black kimono, and sunglasses were placed on the back-end of the couch just above Maiya. "Wake up, woman..." he tried again, only to hear her mumbling something about food and watched her grab at the air above her.

"AAAMA-...Amai food...bitch...uuh..." she mumbled out with slurred words like some drunkard and plopped her arm back down on her side. Not five seconds later did she snore again. He tried once more, reached down, and placed his hand on her arm. Next thing he knew, he got flung away comically to the other side of the room and crashed into the wall not too far from the couch.

"Ah!" Maiya shrieked upon hearing the crash and practically fell off the cushion of the couch. With a harsh thunk, she fell face first on to the floor and her lower half remained up in the cushion. She groaned as she slowly stood up, rubbing her nose frantically then holding it right after. When she looked around, she saw how Kai was sound asleep and lifted a brow. Next, she examined the room, until her mauve eyes spotted the gaping hole in the wall behind her. Her eyes widened and blinked at the sight, soon seeing Ulquiorra stepping out of the hole with his hands in his pockets. "What...happened?" Curious, her attention soon darted between him and her Captain. " _She must've brought me here after my fight with Grimmjow..._ " her mental thoughts echoed after she gazed upon her Captain and good friend, Kaiorin.

"I am trying to wake her..." Ulqui stated bluntly and with no emotion. He stood before Kai once more and was about to demand her to wake up again, until a gentle hand got placed on his shoulder.

"Let me. She's a heavy sleeper and the best way to wake her up, is to mention food," Maiya said with a sigh escaping her lips and felt his green eyes on her from the side. She stepped closer to Kai, leaned over the edge of the bed, and inched near the goth's ear. As careful as possible, with all the gentleness of a feather, she opened her mouth to speak... "Captain wake up! A huge banquette of food is going to be all ate up before you even get a bite!" she screamed as loud as she could, her voice even echoed throughout the halls and down in one hall, Nnoitra with his fraccion, turned half way around towards the said direction it came from. Tesla having wide eyes and the fifth espada had a risen brow.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" Kai burst out as soon as she sat up straight in bed with a fist in the air and an excited, grinning face. All went silent, Maiya had backed up slightly and felt Ulquorra behind her upon impact. She gulped, it was always risky to wake the goth up with that method, and most of the time the consequences were terrifying... Kai's features went from excited to bored, before turning her head over at Maiya. She watched how the mauve eyed girl nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. From that she knew...why she woke up with no food in front of her. When the scene zoomed out to show Nnoitra and his fraccion sauntering down the hall just ahead of the guest room, they halted in surprise upon hearing an angry yell. "MAIYA, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Kai screamed out, loud crashes echoed, and the door swung open.

Maiya ran out of the room with a devastated look in her mauve eyes and bolted down the hall with gritted teeth in view. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!" she and the other two espada who were just inches from the door, heard her cry out furiously and stood wide-eyed at the outburst. What Nnoitra and Tesla didn't expect, was for Kai to come bursting out of the room with her reiatsu up in flames. It all happened in slow motion, her skidding to a halt sideways out from the door, her ponytail, Captain's coat and the like, all wavered up with the fire. Nnoitra's widened eyes followed her slow motioned frame and Tesla's mouth went agape. As the scene picked back up, she ran with her arms moving back and forth. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she added angrily, sprinted down the hall after Maiya, and left two confused espadas there near her door. Her flames about covered a good portion of the hall as she ran and boy did Maiya ever regret waking the dragon...

" _The saying really does apply to her! DON'T WAKE UP THE DRAGON!_ " Donieri cried out in her head and had comical tears streaming down her cheeks. She could hear the blazing beast behind her screaming at the top of her lungs, she sure hoped Ulquiorra was prepared for this; For needing to wake her up...

Nnoitra saw Ulquiorra walk out of the guest room with his hands in his pockets and followed after her down the hall, causing the fifth espada to grow curious as to what happened. Surprising as it may be, unlike in her world, Ulquiorra in this dimension seemed rather interested in her. Not intimately or sexually, more of..curious. He has never come across someone who were mixed. Soul reaper and a hollow, a very powerful hollow to be exact, and he wanted to study her from the sidelines. Her fiery reitsu was abnormal, she seemed pretty fearless and he wanted to know how or why she is. Lava in her veins, lava eyes that glow with her veins when she's furious or excited, there was so much to learn about her. "Hey, the hell happened in there?" Nnoitra questioned the fourth espada but got no response, which only angered him. Quickly he followed after Ulqui, who had his fraccion tail him from behind with a quizzical expression.

"Captaaaain, calm dooown! How else am I supposed to wake you?! You sleep like a log!" Maiya yelled out in fear with closed teary eyes and avoided randomly thrown objects from behind. Ducking to avoid a tossed plank of wood, side-stepping in mid sprint to dodge a flying...brick? Then jumped up a bit in the air to prevent getting hit with a stone slab. " _How is she pulling this stuff out of nowhere?! How does she do it?! Seriously!_ " she exclaimed confusedly and still had fear running up her spine.

Ulquiorra from behind easily kept up with Kai's speed and ran beside her with his hands still in his pockets. His slits intently gazing at her raging form and watching her comically pull random objects out of thin air to chuck over at Maiya. Seriously...out of nowhere... It made him wonder if a lot of debris littered the floor and no one's ever noticed them laying there... Suddenly, Kai bent over to the side, dug her entire hand into the flooring and ripped up a chunk of it out. Quickly she chucked the piece of flooring straight at Maiya and it just barely missed the top of her head. Closing his eyes, Ulqui appeared behind her for a second and gripped her ponytail, yanking her back to keep her from running any further. "AH, FUCK!" she screamed, held her ponytail, and instantly turned around with a fist ready to sock him good. It was fast, his eyes widened while tilting his head in time to avoid it. "Ah, it's just you..." Kai stated and her fire disappeared, her lava eyes narrowed with boredom, and she calmed down a bit.

Maiya was shown panting heavily with large, round, white eyes and sweat rolled down her face. She was bent over, hands on her knees, and gasping for air. It had been a while since she had to run THAT hard... Sure, she can fight; Yes, she fought Grimmjow while he only had one arm to spare, but that's only because she had a power boost after using her shikai and bankai... Her normal running was tiresome, she hates fighting because it's tiring...but running was a different story. " _Maiya...he-_ " A softly spoken, whispered female voice echoed in her mind, and it made her pause in her heaving breaths. That voice got cut off by some unknown force and it made the elven-eyed girl ponder on why it spoke...until. " _Vendethiel?!_ " she mentally exclaimed, slowly stood up, and turned to see what her Captain was doing.

The goth bickered with Ulquiorra who told her to calm down. He explained the situation and their slightly heated conversation, more of Kai barking at Ulqui...began to fall on deaf ears when Maiya tried listening for her zanpakuto's voice again. It had been a long time since she heard her voice...she really wanted to know what was wrong. Something was blocking her connection with Vendethiel and she planned on finding out what and why. With swift footing, she raced past Kai and the fourth espada, catching their attention and making their conversations halt. "Oi, where ya goin'?!" Her captain called out with a risen brow, her veins and eyes dying down from their glowing features. The goth's blazing eyes peered over at Ulquiorra's and shrugged. "Go tell that 'high and mighty' prick that I'm not joining any meeting... Maiya's my top priority right now, somethin's up and I'm gonna find out what the hell's making her bolt like that." With that, she used sonido to catch up with Maiya and left a curious Ulquiorra there. Nnoitra had just caught up...despite having sonido along with Tesla, they never used it.

"Damn it, what's going on?!" Nnoitra rose his voice furiously and grumbled.

Maiya had ran back into the guest room that was assigned to her and Kai, plopped onto the couch, crossed her legs, and leaned back against it. Her mauve eyes shut and her lips parted, she was trying to connect with her zanpakuto. Kai came running in as soon as Donieri fell into the other world where Vendethiel resided in. "Oi, what the he-" Before Kai could question her, she widened her eyes and her black lips frowned. "Oh... Well shit..." she said and returned her previous expression. Narrowed eyes and bored features were evident. She went and sat beside her at one end of the couch with one leg propped up over the other. Her arms crossed and she groaned, hating having to wait for Maiya to come back. She knew though that it was important, so she reluctantly sat there with irritation flowing through her mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maiya's eyes blinked open and darted from side to side. Her world had a dark violet sky, purple flowers in a field dancing from the light gust that blew, and a big bright moon that glowed a faint red hung in the sky. Her eyes examined everything, she noticed how dead things seem to be, everything was slowly fading darker and darker in color... Her feet brushed through the flowers and grass as she made her way through the field. The sight of an eerie forest in the distance was in view and some of the butterflies she summons during combat, fluttered across the tops of the purple flowers. " _Vendethiel...where are you...? I haven't heard from you in a long time... I've only ever heard of Schneider's voice. Ever since I met Kai and went against Kisaki's orders that day, he's been more talkative than Vendethiel,_ " she said in her mind and took notice of the growing shadows that were reaching out to her from the distant forest. Seeing the shadows cover the field of flowers, she hopped back in fear of getting snatched.

Her last backward jump caused her to collide against a hard chest behind her. She paused in her step, saw the shadows retreat back into the forest and her brow rose. "My queen...what can I do for you?~" Schneider's voice echoed behind her and made her lift her head up, just to see a looming over, black, metallic looking Slenderman with a skull for a head. His empty, emotionless eye sockets watched her mauve elven eyes widen. Quickly she turned around, sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I'm looking for Vendethiel, I haven't spoke to her in a long time. Just recently I heard her voice, so I came in here as fast as I could! Her voice sounded faint, as if she was sick or dying! Have you seen her?!" Panic obviously exposed itself in her features and he saw that. Something was wrong and she felt it, her world used to not be so lifeless... She remembered how her inner world had a lively looking violet sky, healthy, happy purple flowers, a welcoming distant forest, and soft grass that would feel like feathers against your feet.

Schneider stood there contemplating for a moment, then chuckled ominously to himself. She was used to that dark, creepy chuckle of his, so it didn't bother her really. "She is very sick right now. It would be wise of you to not look for her, lest you catch her illness my queen. I will inform her of your curiosity of her well-being, she would be delighted and appreciative for your concern," he said as he knelt down on one knee and lowered his skull to her.

"But, Zanpakuto spirits can't get sick. Could you at least tell me what's going on? What do you mean by 'would' be delighted?" Maiya became worried, suspicion toward Vendethiel's strongest summon grew, and she felt as if he was trying to direct her away from her. Her only visible mauve eye had narrowed at the hollow-like creature and a frown formed.

"My queen, the one and only master of our world, she who rules this realm with a nuclear fist; Do not worry, Vendethiel will recover in time. Her power has been weakened ever since you arrived in Hueco Mundo, but I have been aiding you with my own power so that you wouldn't waver in battle. I'm merely substituting for her; I am, after all, her loyal servant as well as yours.~" his emotionless skull lifted up to view her and something in her gut was telling her that he was lying. She didn't heed her gut though, she just sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Alright... I'll come back later to check on her. I just hope she'll be okay..." she replied and closed her eyes. Schneider intently watched her, eventually she vanished from the inner world and left him kneeling to the ground. Slowly he stood up, chuckled lowly to himself, and looked off into the distant forest.

"My queen...don't you worry. Don't you worry yourself.~" his bouncing voice that ranged between high and low pitched, resonated through the air. He began walking towards the eerie forest with its shadows welcoming him and engulfing him in it. His black, metallic, shiny frame gradually faded away into the forest and blended in with the surroundings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Her mauve eyes snapped open and looked to the side, noticing Kai plucking at the strings of her electric guitar. She smiled faintly and put her hands in her lap, lightly giggling to herself. It was so fun to watch Kai mess with her guitar and practice her music, the last song she played was about a month ago and she missed her music. "Kai?" she questioned, saw her head perk up and spotted that bone shard in between her lips, twitching. "Were you waiting for me?" Asking that, Kai simply clicked her tongue and continued plucking the strings.

"Nah shit, shorty. You're so slow! Thought I'd practice my music until you woke back up. You know I hate waiting..." Her Captain mumbled the last part and shifted in her position to get comfortable.

"Hey, you haven't played any music in like...a month. So, why not play the song from last month?! I loved that one! Please?!" Maiya pleaded her Captain with twinkling eyes and intertwined her fingers in a praying gesture. Her lips puckered up to try and convince her, but why convince her when she's the type to agree on anything that was reckless and fun?

"Why the HELL NOT?! Hahaha!" Kai laughed out and stood from her spot. "It's way too cramped in this room, let's go to the throne room! That bastard Aizen shouldn't be there right now, he's goin' to a meeting or something! Ulquiorra said they were gathering in a meeting room and they needed me in there... Why the FUCK should I go?!" Angrily shouting, Maiya sweatdropped and sighed at her words.

"Kai, they're probably wanting to talk about your current situation... If they needed you in there, then you're most likely the main topic." The elven-eyed girl stated with a calm voice and saw her Captain lift a curious brow.

"Fine, we'll go see...AFTER I have fun with my friggin' guitar!~" She yelled out, laughed, and picked up her music devices. Her amp, speakers, and everything else needed to play her music. They got carried out of the room in her arms and Maiya held the door open for her to walk through. A big grin plastered both on her and Donieri's face, they were both rather excited.

They ran past a couple espada who gave them two weird looks and rushed into the throne room in which Aizen was absent. A clear open space in front of the throne, large pillars along the walls, no one around, it was just perfect for her to dance around in with her music.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What do you mean she 'refuses' to attend the meeting?" Aizen questioned Ulquiorra who stood before him in a curved hallway. His strict brown eyes stared straight into green ones. "She is the topic of our meeting... Go find her, bring her to the meeting before the other espada arrive; I wouldn't want them to grow impatient while waiting for her to arrive," With that, Ulquiorra bowed with a 'Yes, lord Aizen' and used sonido to disappear from sight. He too, decided to go hunt down the gothic guest. He flash stepped out of view and assisted in the search. Her reiatsu was very distinctive, it would be easy to pinpoint her location if she ever threw a raging fit over something.

As Ulquiorra ran towards the throne room, he planned on searching the other side of it in hopes of finding her there. Jut before he even managed to reach the other side, he halted in the doorway and saw her in the middle of the room. All of her equipment were set up, Maiya had sat against the wall near the entryway where he stood and watched her prepare; Ulqui stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over. Though a voice spoke up and made him halt in his tracks, Maiya decided to stop him. "I wouldn't do that. She's about to perform one of my favorite songs and she's dead set on playing her music. I wouldn't interrupt her if I were you.~" Donieri giggled with excitement and pulled her knees against her chest. Her arms wrapped around them and a starry look in her eyes that expressed awe, were evident.

(Play: 'Melodic instrumental rock METAL arrangements #136'! It's one of her new songs ;D!) As the guitar in the song slowly began to pick up, she stood there holding her electric guitar with her one arm up in the air waiting to play her part. Once the main guitar's turn to play came up, she instantly ran her fingers against the strings and started to bob her head. At that time, her reiatsu fumed high, eyes glowed brightly, and her veins radiated from excitement. Her spiritual pressure rose just a bit and Aizen had picked up on it.

Tapping her foot, bobbing her head, then leaning back with that wicked grin of hers. She slowly knelt down on one knee, then gradually rose back up in a half turn and started to hop backwards on one foot a couple times. During the calm parts of the beginning, she'd just stand their and every once in a while she'd fall on her knees with her head leaned back facing the ceiling.

Upon hearing the commotion, Nnoitra and his fraccion came running through the doorway of the hall along with Aizen. Nnoitra gasped and widened his eyes, so had Tesla and their lordship. Eventually throughout the song, all the other espada came in asking where the strange music came from. They were informed by Maiya that Kai wanted to dance around and play her electric guitar in the throne room, since there was no space in their guest room. They all stared in utter shock, even Ulquiorra and Starrk were wide-eyed at the display.

All of the fast played notes in the music, Kai had spun in mid-air, vertically, horizontally, diagonally, and even did back flips without the use of her hands. She was all over the place, looking like a single burning flame spreading itself across the floor. Every time she'd whip her hair around with all of her twirls and flips, even in break dancing, her lone-flame self would look like as though the tip of the fire would lash out at anyone who'd approach. During another slow part, she'd skid across the slick floor on her knees and laugh with tight closed eyes. Soon standing back up and hopping backwards, swinging her hips from side to side along side her head. That bone shard in her mouth never fell out, even when she'd laugh hard from enjoyment. There were a couple Espada though, that found her display a little annoying...

Grimmjow had faint flushes on his cheeks the entire time, watching her fire whip around, hearing her laugh, and seeing her dance so freely. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was going all out, Maiya absolutely loved it when her Captain did this. 'Usually' in the soul society, she'd be the only audience aside from Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi. Though somehow, her fire always seems to draw people near like moths to a flame. "They say, if you touch a flame, you'll get burned; But if you watch it from the sidelines, you can see it's beauty and great passion burn through everything that tries to stop it from growing or spreading. Fire is the best way to describe her personality." Maiya mumbled just before the song had ended and peeked behind her to see everyone staring in either annoyance or awe. Aizen had glanced down at her upon hearing those words and went back up to Kai, before smirking. (Song ends here, hope you liked it. :D)

"A burning flame that fights everything off that gets in its way and tries to stop it from spreading, hm...?" Aizen mumbled in question, more of in a stated tone and slowly sauntered up to her. " _She claims she gave me a hard time in her world? I wish to see proof of that,_ " he said in his mind and gave a passive grin. She panted lightly from the adrenaline that flowed through her body and walked over to her devices. The goth started packing everything up, her veins and eyes were still glowing but her fire had died down, making the air cool off from the tremendous heat she gave in the throne room. With a tap on her shoulder after she knelt down to put everything back, she peeked over to see Aizen smiling down at her with amusement in his eyes. "Now that you are done... The meeting taking place involves you, Kaiorin Madarame. I want you to be present so that you can hear what we all have to say about your arrival," he said, watched her stand up and eye him curiously.

"Hoooo...?~ I have...'a-rival?~" she joked, gave a low chuckle, put her hands on her hips, and leaned forward with a wicked grin on her lips. Everyone practically sweatdropped at her joke, while Nnoitra and Grimmjow stifled laughter in the crowd of Espada. Even Tesla tried to not laugh at the terrible joke she made... Ulquiorra as per usual, wasn't bothered... Aizen just gave her an unfazed expression whilst a frown formed, the look that said, 'Seriously...?' was evident on his face. Maiya couldn't help but bust out laughing, so she quickly covered her mouth and had a tear brim the corner of her one eye.

With a sigh and a quick shut of his eyes, Aizen chose to reply. "If you would return your belongings back to the guest room, we will see you in the meeting room. If Las Noches in your world has the same layout as here, you should know where to go," he stated, walked away, and headed back down the hall. He and Ulquiorra both sauntered towards the meeting room's direction, though his green eyes lingered on her frame a bit while doing so. Everyone soon joined in, a few espada did the same as Ulqui and held their gazes upon her for a little before fully leaving the throne room.


	15. DJ- Chapter 15: Heated Assembly!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 15: Heated Assembly!**

"So...ya got some problem with me or somethin', bruh...?" Kai questioned her escort. She had already put her stuff back and kept her headset with the mp3 player stashed in her pocket. Maiya got left in the guest room for many reasons... 1, It was the Captain's job to handle this kind of responsibility when meetings were involved. 2, She's about the only one between the two of them, that had past experience with the high-horse prick. The goth followed after Ulquiorra who sauntered ahead of her a little. He didn't answer, he only remained silent until they got up to the room. An irk mark popped up on her head, she clenched her teeth into view and tightened her fists. With white, narrowed, comical eyes, her fist swung and banged the top of his head. This caused him to lean over a bit from the impact and halt in his tracks, his eyes were wide from the unexpected attack. "OI, DON'T IGNORE ME YOU TEARY-EYED LOOKIN' KIITY-CAT!" she exclaimed angrily, referring to the green lines that were trailing down his cheeks like tears and his slits.

"It would be wise...for you to not do that again..." Ulqui turned to look over his shoulder up at her six foot frame, threatening her with his emotionless eyes.

"Heeeeeh...?~" The scene showed her wicked grinning lips, then soon changed once more to show all the espada sitting at the table waiting for their tea. Their cups sat before them and the room had been engulfed in comfortable silence, for now... Aizen hadn't arrived yet and the servants that provide them tea, hadn't appeared either.

Nnoitra grumbled, impatience getting the better of him. Luppi, who had taken Grimmjow's place as the sixth espada, sat there with boredom written on his face. Harribel had folded arms and closed eyes, keeping her mind content until the time came. Barragan sighed and closed his eyes, allowing hidden thoughts to swarm his mind. Starrk had is head laying on the table, being just as bored as Luppi. Grimmjow, who sat in the far corner in the shadows, had his knees up against his chest and his single arm up over them, scowling. Szayel Aporro in his seat, smirked at the Captain who's soon to arrive, all the while recalling that amazing display she did in the throne room. Zommari hummed to himself in thought, as he stared in space towards his empty cup. Aaroniero Arruruerie seemed difficult to understand, seeing that his features weren't visible, but his slouched over posture seemed to be enough to say that he was growing tired of waiting. Yammy had himself propped up by his elbow on the table, groaning with annoyance and almost falling asleep.

Gin, the supposed 'traitor', stood in the shadows behind Aizen's empty seat with his signature grin plastered. Kaname was on the other side of the chair, grumbling angrily from major disapproval of Kai and her personality. "When are they getting here?!" Yammy lifted up off his elbow and grumbled irritably, with his one fist banging on the table.

"Hah, I bet she got lost...WITH Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra chuckled with clenched teeth and put his arms behind his head, leaning back.

"I doubt it... She's probably stalling him..." Starrk mumbled out then closed his eyes, not once lifting his head from his arms. As if on cue, the door to the meeting room busted out of its hinges and out flew Ulquiorra across the room, zipping past Gin and Tosen over the empty chair. That shocked so many faces to see the FOURTH Espada go flying like that. Light clacks from the ruble off the door hit the floor, dust flew and all they could hear was Kai's voice in the air.

"I'm sorry, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! I WAS TOO BUSY ENJOYING THAT THREAT YOU JUST GAVE! HAHAHAHAHA!" The goth yelled out as she walked through the broken down entrance, both hands hooked to the lips of her pants. All heads turned to face her, wide-eyed, and a couple of hanging mouths. With an open laughing mouth and tightly closed lava eyes, she came around the table now in a slouched over posture. Not once had she removed her hands from her hips... That wicked grin of hers remained and her dragon slits locked onto Ulquiorra's frame, that had crashed into the wall behind Aizen's chair. Her laughter soon died down and she watched the fourth Espada climb out of the hole, clearly unfazed while he dusted himself off. Next thing he knew, she gripped the cloth of his robes and brought him up to her face with one hand. "Number one thing, shorty..." she began, slowly stuck a wishbone in her mouth and broke one end off with her teeth. "Don't threaten me unless you want your ass scorched by my fire... I'd be more than happy to kick your crack, but I can't. I'm waitin' for kitty-cat's slow rear to get his arm back.~" she finished with a dark, gravely voice that expressed danger. The shadow veiled over her frontal features and her eyes glowed brightly, along with her veins. Her wicked grin plastered and wide, excited eyes were enough to show that she meant it.

"So, you're that woman we've been waiting for...? You're the woman that played on the guitar earlier..." Starrk perked up curiously, sat up straight in his seat and his one brow lifted up.

"How were you able to throw Ulquiorra so easily like that?" Aaroniero questioned with his pitched voice and soon, everyone began to question that too.

"Haha, hell if I know!" Kai chuckled and walked over to the side of the table, then sat down on the edge of it. "If I'm able to whip his crusty crack around like that, then my guess is that he's just lettin' me.~" she added, crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms. "Oi, cups...but no tea...?" Her frown formed and her eyes narrowed back to their usual look. Her bone shard twitched while she fiddled with the other spare shard in one hand.

"Unfortunately the servant who usually serves us tea, hasn't arrived yet.~" Gin spoke up and smirked, taking a step closer to the amusing goth.

"Eh...?" she quirked a brow, looked over at him, then peered over at the espada who all had their own cup. It got awfully quiet for a good minute or so, until... "Well, where the hell's my cup...? Don't I get one?" she asked no one in particular with a frown and hummed in thought, only to make Grimmjow in the shadows to snort out of amusement.

"We didn't know if you liked tea or not..." Tosen sweatdropped and put his arms behind his back.

"Tch- whatever... Hmmm...while I'm waiting..." she hummed in thought, trailed off, and grinned mischievously to herself. Everyone caught sight of that grin of hers and grew quizzical expressions. She quickly jumped off the table, grasped Aizen's tea cup, and magically pulled out a permanent marker. She had instantly turned into a chibi when she did; All pudgy with narrowed, white eyes and a large toothy grin that exposed real sharp teeth, were evident. As she drew on the cup, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy, and a few others grinned at her misbehaved antics. They heard her madly giggling to herself, which made them curious as to what she was doing to his poor cup. The scene changed to show the marker finishing up a winking smiley face by getting done with the squiggly winking eye. It said, 'Drink me ;D' on it and she about peed herself laughing once she got done. As swift as a ninja, she flashed the doodle to everyone and just as fast, she sat the cup back down.

Kai rushed back on to the edge of the table and sat like she had before, only this time...covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Gin couldn't help but chuckle, Tosen didn't know what was going on since he couldn't see, and the rest of the Espada aside from Ulquiorra, Barragan, and Harribel, all chuckled at the picture. As soon as Aizen came in with the servant behind him carrying a tray with a tea-pitcher in hand, she instantly composed herself and formed a bored expression. "About damn time your slow hide got here... For a minute, I thought I was getting' old and growin' gray hair.~" Kai teased and grinned, moving her lava eyes over to meet unamused brown ones.

He had stopped and glared at the goth for a second before continuing on his way to his seat. Without saying a word, lest he encourages her any further...he watched as the servant poured tea in everyone's cup. Kai tried so hard not to show any signs of suspicion, so she clicked her tongue and frowned. "Tch, Aizen in my world was far more fun to mess with. You just seem to be nothin' but a sour-puss...~" A bit of a tease in her voice, she inwardly smirked when she saw him squint his eyes irritably. She heard a couple of espada snicker behind her and she sat there waiting until he saw the lovely, special design she made him.

"It would be wrong to encourage you, by responding to your words. I can tell you're the type to tease and try to unnerve others... Here in our world, I may not be as responsive or easily angered as the one in your world," he answered and slowly sat down after the servant poured his tea. That servant had just finished pouring everyone's tea, so when they got done, the servant quickly trotted on out of the room with an emotionless feature.

"Ya sure about that? Aizen is Aizen, no matter how much of a high and mighty prick he may be in which world, Aizen...will still be Aizen...~" She teased, grinned wickedly at her own words and saw him pick his cup up. He kind of understood what she meant by that, but he froze when he saw the cup... Now, she waited. All had fallen quiet, a few espada leaned forward with expectations in their eyes, Kai and Gin about stifled their laughter.

Aizen didn't have a face at all. The shade had hidden his eyes and his lower features disappeared. All he could see on his cup, when he were just about to take a sip...was a flirty looking happy, winking face saying 'Drink me ;D!'. Gin behind him kept blushing at the picture and words, while a couple of other espada held their laughter in as best as they could. "Who...was responsible...for this childish, inappropriate doodle..?" Now his face returned, only he looked intimidating. His brown eyes had gone strict and a deep, unappreciative frown formed. He eyed every espada who seemed to avert their eyes and occasionally scratched the back of their heads, until he heard faint snickering next to him on the table.

Once she peeked over at him and noticed he was accusing her with his eyes, she busted out laughing and fell on her back against the surface of the table. Holding her stomach, kicking her feet and tears brimming her eyes, she about fell off the table if it weren't for her catching herself in time. "Yes! That expression's priceless! So worth it, hahahahahaaa!" Her fit of laughter kicked up again and this time she really did fall off the table. Soon, a few espada joined in on her fit, even Luppi laughed hard.

After a good bit of laughing, it had all died down and Aizen sat with an emotionless stare toward the goth. "Are you done...?" he asked with a monotonous voice, not very pleased with her at the moment.

About a couple minutes later, everyone started blurting out their opinions of Kai and Maiya staying until they could go back to their own world. Right now, there were two bickering espada...talking about how one didn't like her staying there, while the other found her amusing and didn't mind her staying. "No, she would only cause a ruckus and would disrupt lord Aizen's plans...!" Zommari spoke up with anger lacing his voice, as he glared daggers at Szayel Aporro.

The pinkette only adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes, then smirked all the while. "Hm, I'm purely curious about her hybrid genetics. I doubt I'm the only one who wants to learn more about her.~" he stated, glanced over at Ulquiorra who only closed his eyes in return. "Despite her rude behavior, she is rather amusing to watch from the sidelines..." he paused for a moment and viewed Zommari with his calculative eyes. "I also doubt she would, considering what she had explained to us all before...a few moments ago. Telling us that her world may just be different through their history and timeline, compared to ours. In her world, we espada could have been a little different in personality than in our world here. Different events could have taken place in her world, that would probably never occur in ours. In all honesty, she makes perfect sense." he finished, only for Harribel to speak up.

"Just by observing her from the side, watching her play that obnoxious instrument, and witnessing her pulling a stunt like that to lord Aizen..." Tier trailed off and looked over at Szayel. "I would have to agree with Zommari. Her spiteful antics, preferred amusement, blunt mind, reckless behavior, and insulting names, may cause some sort of disturbance in lord Aizen's plans. She is one with the soul reapers, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if she told them everything behind our-" before she got to finish, the goth cut in with irritation.

"Oi, I'm right here you dip-shit!" An irk mark popped up on her head and Aizen just simply sipped at his tea, his brown eyes darting over to whoever starts talking. With a clenched fist up before her, narrowed white eyes, and comically clamped teeth in view, she banged her fist against the table. "Like hell, I'd interfere with this world! All I wanna do is kick some of your asses until I can go home! I don't give a flying shit about what goes down in this world! Yeah, I'm on the reaper's side, but I'm also on the hollow's side since I'm a fucking hollow dragon half breed, you prick! My great granddaddy was the first to rule before Barragan's wrinkly ass hit the throne! You can friggin' check my blood type and shit for all a care, if you're wanting proof that I'm-" Kai soon got interrupted when Aizen ran over her words. Her saying 'wrinkly ass', almost made Nnoitra pee himself with laughter.

"We believe you, Mrs. Madarame... You using sonido and seeing that odd flaming dragon with a hollow mask on it, were proof enough. However, your unnecessary swearing and name-calling, must stop. I believe it would be best for everyone if you did." With a calm voice and a slow, content sip of his tea, he stated.

Instantly Kai grinned. She leaned over and got into Sosuke's face, then formed her signature wicked smile and mischievous lava eyes. "What if I said I didn't give two flying turds...? What if I said I like to provoke to try and get my way?~" she questioned and watched his brown eyes flicker with faint agitation.

Slowly he lowered his cup, sighed, and closed his eyes. "It's difficult to comprehend how 'I', in your world, were able to handle you... I would simply kill you if you continued to disrespect me and my dear espada. Seeing that you are from a different world, killing you would most likely cause dimensional disruption since you would've died in a world you weren't meant to be in. Chaos would be ensued, not just in your world, but in ours as well; Countless things could happen, if you were to be killed. So, being sure that you're alive would be one of our top priorities. Sending you back home not only would be for the best of us, but for the best of both our worlds," he explained, opened his eyes to her, and gave her a serious face.

"Well, he had nerves of steel apparently! Looks like you don't.~" she grinned and sat up straight again, with her arms folded. The room fell silent and Aizen gave an expression of utter despise, something he hardly ever showed.

"Why don't we discuss your bloodline? Who is this 'Daomig'rah'...?" Tosen questioned from behind Aizen. He attempted to change the subject so Aizen would snap out of his inner seethe and when he did, it worked. Sosuke closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

"Eh...? My old man? He's my great grandaddy... Like I said, he was the first to rule before Barragan... He's a hollow dragon that's a lot bigger than 'ten-man's' final resurreccion...! " Kai jerked a thumb off to the side, directly at Yammy who had shocked eyes at her statement. "I wasn't there, but I heard my old man even gave Aizen's egotistical crack a rough fight and almost killed him.~" Soon, she remembered the fight she had with Yammy in her bankai and fusion form. It made her grin widen and low, dark, giggles began to escape her black lips. "Hohohohohohohooooo...damn that was a fun fight.~ Fightin' ten-man in his first resurreccion in my bankai and fusion form, that was fuuun...~" she cooed, stared up at the ceiling in thought and slowly licked her lips. Her fingers were tapping the table as well, just from that the espada began to question her sanity... Oh how they had no idea...just how 'insane' she could be.

"A hollow 'dragon' bigger than Yammy, huh? And, if you're bankai and 'fusion form' as you called it, can take hits from Yammy's resurreccion, then I wonder what your full potential truly is." Szayel spoke up, albeit surprised at her words. He wanted proof, but seeing that she was able to chuck Ulquiorra like before, kind of gave him a bit of proof.

"Hahaha! All the Captains in my world wondered the same damn thing, hahahaha!" Kai busted out laughing and continued to do so for a bit. Soon she calmed down, kept her legs crossed, leaned over with both her fists getting placed on her thighs, and the outside of her biceps pushed out from the pressure of their position. That wicked grin never left her face and her dragon slits bore into Szayel's yellow eyes right after. "I'm more of defense than offense...~ My fire and lava's where my power is, but my fists...that's a different story. Sure I got strength up the ass but nothing hurts more than fire and lava burnin' you into a crispy corpse.~" she stated in a dark, low voice and chuckled.

"We will see, then. I can't wait to watch from the distance while you fight out in the sands.~ Didn't you explain to us, who you were gonna fight?" Pinky asked with a quick adjustment of his glasses and leaning back in his seat.

Her expression went from grinning to frowning, her eyes narrowed with annoyance when he asked her. "Nah shit, Sherlock... I said so many times already!" she shouted, an irk mark popped up on her head and her teeth clamped into view. "First comes Grimm-kitty, second is Tooth-pick, and last is Ulquiorra!" she added angrily, making Nnoitra grumble from hearing his nickname and Grimmjow to scowl.

From then on, throughout the rest of the meeting, she got asked to explain the 'vampires' and so on, everything that had happened in her world. Much to their surprise, hearing that a vampire woman that had been in hiding for a long time without the soul reapers or Aizen even knowing, made them grow curious about her. Kai never did mention the history of Aizen in her world and what all happened, she knew better than to do it, considering it was a possibility of it being the same in this dimension.

Lastly, Aizen had claimed that Orihime was going to be brought here and Ulquiorra was going to be the one to bring her. Kai knew, right then and there, where the history's going at in the dimension... So she kept quiet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kai's world-

A pair of eyes gradually began to flutter open. They had diamond slits and red eyes, while some blonde bangs draped over their forehead a bit. It was Ayzuko, he gasped and sat up in a hurry. Shock and fear ran cold through his now dead but movable body. He was nothing but a movable corpse now and as he lifted his hands with his diamond slits thinned out from devastation, he took notice of his shaking limb. He gawked at his pale complexion that he saw on his forearm, hand, and wrist. Everywhere on him, his skin was as pale as Haro's. " _Why...do I feel so dead? W-What the hell's going on?!_ " his mental thoughts echoed and he felt his tongue twitch. When it did, something sharp pricked it and he winced at the feeling. Very gently, he brushed his tongue across his teeth and felt a couple of sharp points... That about made him fall out of bed. "Gah-!" he shrieked and a loud thud resonated once the scene zoomed out from squad four barracks.

After it returned to show him laying flat on his face and his legs just barely over the edge of his bed, he groaned. Ayzuko crawled the rest of the way out of bed and plopped his butt on the floor, cross-legged. His hand reached up to grasp his throat, a dry sensation could be felt and it felt as though it burned him if he didn't get anything to drink. His face scrunched up from the pain, it felt like heartburn only ten times worse and as if he ate something terribly spicy. His fingers clenched tighter by the minute while his eyes shut from the pain. He gasped for air, his voice sounded hoarse, and he rushed up onto his feet. Quickly he dashed, racing out of the room and down the hall. Luckily he still had his shihakusho on, they kept it on him since he didn't have any severe injuries aside from being welcomed with open arms from the undead. He raced past other squad four soul reapers, ran past Captain Unohana who gawked at his sudden occurrence, and found a pitcher of water sitting on a cart up ahead. As fast as his legs could carry, he got up to the cart and snatched the pitcher like some person whose dying of thirst. Other assorted drinks resided on the cart, but he chugged the water down as if his afterlife depended on it. While drinking, there was no ounce of satisfaction in him. The water wasn't helping at all! This time he tried the tea that sat on the cart. He scarfed it but it didn't work either! Drink after drink, spilling and drenching the floor, he frantically searched for something to quench his thirst.

Retsu Unohana saw this and sprinted to his aid, only to watch him fall to his knees with both hands grasping his throat. He groaned in pain, leaned over until his face touched the wet floor, and made a hoarse cry. "Lieutenant Ayzuko, you mustn't be out of your room!" Unohana exclaimed and knelt down. She saw his protruding fangs from his clenched teeth, she knew just by seeing that, that he was in need of blood. The poor boy had no idea how to make it stop, no matter what he drank, the thirst wouldn't go away. "Quickly, help me get him to his room!" she hollered and just as fast did her subordinates rush to his aid. Unohana bound him with a kido spell, each soul reaper grasped one part of his limb while their Captain carried him by his mid section. Ayzuko's hoarse, painful cries sounded throughout the hall while he thrashed about and tried to make them let go. "Lieutenant Ayzuko Kanda! You've been tainted by Haro Tatsibura, he has turned you into a vampire. I'm trying to find a way to revert the transformation. Captain Kurotsuchi has his hands full with a dire situation regarding your Captain, so please be still and cooperate!" Through a harsh voice, she stated and held on tight.

Through his screaming, he heard her but it hurt too much to even let it register in his mind. Once they got him in his room, they sedated him and left him there in an unconscious state. Unohana sighed out of relief outside the door and thanked her subordinates for assisting, giving a reassuring smile that would put anyone at ease. "Would you please bring me some blood packs?" she asked one of her pupils and watched them bow, before sprinting off another direction. Soon, thoughts occurred when she recalled Haro and that fight against him with the other Captains. Her features held concern and confusion, when she thought about the many lives he had taken. " _Why, out of all the other innocent victim's lives, did he spare only Ayzuko's...? Let alone turning him into a vampire? Something isn't right... I should go inform the head Captain about this,_ " she mentally noted and stood there waiting. Once she got the blood packs from her subordinates, she went ahead and hooked the boy up, then strode on out of the room. Her next destination, was the head Captain...


	16. DJ- Chapter 16: Finally, he's healed!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 16: Finally, he's healed!**

Outside of Ichigo's home in the other dimension, the scene shook and a painful grunt echoed through the air. Next, it showed the very orange top having his hand and knees on the floor, questioning,. "What was that...?" he mumbled confusedly and lifted his head a little. "Damn that hurt..." he added. He grunted from another hit of the stinging sensation and his head pounded as if someone had smacked a brick upside his skull. "That has gotta be the worst possible way to wake up in the morning... My freakin' head...! I'm such an idiot..." he said as he rubbed the side of his head, only to snap alert. Feeling no pain from his hand, his eyes widened at it then chose to take off the bandage that seemed to be wrapped around it. He clenched and opened his hand a couple times, testing it out to check if he was hallucinating, "Who did this?" he questioned in surprise while his brown eyes wavered in thought. For a moment he closed them, placing his palm over one eye. He could feel faint spiritual pressure, it even seemed familiar. "The spiritual pressure..." he began, only to get interrupted by a voice that came from outside his open window.

The light green curtains flailed lightly from the soft breeze coming into his room and Ichigo peered over at the voice that occurred. "It was probably Orihime Inoue... Come immediately Ichigo, it's an emergency." Captain Hitsugaya stated and stood just outside his window.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya and Ichigo had stepped into Orihime's home. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Toshiro said as he stood next to the orange-top kid. Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji all turned their heads to see them.

Seeing Rukia before a dark screen, made him question what she and everyone else were doing there. "Rukia..." Just by Kurosaki saying her name, the woman herself averted her eyes to the floor. "What's this? Why's everyone standing here in Orihime's room? And where is she, anyway?" A bit of worry sparked in his heart and it was noticeable in his eyes.

Toshiro, who walked past Ichi and over to Rangiku, questioned her when Rukia was just about to say something. "What is the status?" The Captain asked and instantly had his Lieutenant reply.

"Sir, we've regulated the spiritual wave." Matsumoto answered, only to have her Captain say, 'Fine put me through'. Not a moment too soon did they connect to the person on the other side of the screen. When it showed Ukitake, Toshiro grew a bit surprised to see him.

Throughout the small moment Ikkaku and Yumichika not only had Orihime on their minds, but that odd gothic woman as well. They hoped she'd be brought up in this conversation considering the encounter they had. Ikkaku had told Ichigo about it a little while ago and found out that he had come across the same woman. Only, the orange top mentioned that she flew into the Garganta without Grimmjow's and Tosen's approval, basically flying ahead of them as soon as they were about to head in. "Ukitake, I was looking for the Head Captain." Hitsugaya said.

"I had him switch to me." The white-haired man on the screen, answered. Toshiro asked, 'And your reason?' That made Jushiro close his eyes. "Because I'm the last person who saw Orihime Inoue...before she went to the senkaimon to return to the world of the living." Replying back, he opened his eyes and saw that the news shocked everyone in the room. "Judging by your reaction, it doesn't appear as though she's arrived there safely as I had hoped..." he said with worry.

"What's the meaning of this, Jushiro?! Where exactly did she disappear to?!" Ichigo exclaimed with a mix of concern and anger in his voice. His strict features expressed his worry and anger. "Do you know anything?!" he added loudly.

The Captain on the screen only closed his eyes, thinking on how to respond. "I'll give you my assessment..." he began. A few minutes of his time with explaining the situation and his thoughts on the matter, Yamamoto had came in, spoke with Ichigo and assumed that Orihime was a traitor. Byakuya and Kenpachi had arrived through the senkaimon after a pair of Japanese styled doors opened at the entrance of Orihime's room. All had gone silent after Yamamoto's explanation and demands, just before he was about to hang up, Ikkaku had decided to speak up.

"Head Captain, what are your thoughts on this...? I've been waiting to ask you this ever since I found out that Ichigo here had encountered the same person." Madarame walked forward a bit, earning all eyes on him and a confused glare from Yama.

"What is it? This had better be important..." The head Captain's harsh voice held anger as he stared upon the baldy.

"Yumichika, Ichigo and I had came across an odd woman during the invasion when those arrancars appeared. She looked Gothic and wore a shihakusho, she even took hits from one the arrancars. She was in bankai but her bankai had a dragon, with a hollow mask on its head and it had a flaming body... It was weird, not to mention her spiritual pressure felt like a mixture of an arrancar and a soul reaper," he explained with a serious look in his eyes.

Yamamoto, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Renji, Kenny, and Byakuya all gasped slightly at his words. "Yes, I even stayed up in the air near her to make sure she wouldn't interfere with Ikkaku's fight. Though, she talked with me for a bit and I didn't sense any killing intent coming from her; Only rage...she seemed awfully confused, too. Then she got furious and kicked me to the ground and flew away. Not so hard to knock me out, just hard enough for me to feel and to know she meant no real harm," Yumi spoke up and put his arms inside his sleeves.

"Yeah, no kidding... She literally came face to face with the one arrancar that had approached me. I remember that she screamed out questions to him and he seemed just as confused as I was. It seemed like she was trying to get some answers. She even kicked me out of the way when I was about to attack him." Ichigo said and peered over at Ikkaku. Even though the situation with Orihime was dire, the other mystery about that Gothic woman seemed important to discuss.

"Now that I think about it, Captain, didn't you sense any weird spiritual pressure?" Rangiku questioned Toshiro and blinked, watching him cross his arms.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone else felt the same thing." The short Captain answered and peered over at Yama, who had decided to speak out his own thoughts.

"Hm, it seems you were not the only ones who had encountered something odd... Captain Kurotsuchi has been particularly interested in something that's quite abnormal. He found, while the arrancars were intruding into the world of the living, that an odd mixture of a spiritual pressure had appeared while everyone fought the arrancars off. No results have been made, so, if what you're telling me is true...then we may have another possible enemy among us. This Gothic woman may just be the oddly mixed reitsu that Captain Kurotsuchi had found! And, if she had flown into the Garganta, assuming by your explanation, 'on her dragon', without the arrancar's consent then she may or may not be on their side. She did not try to kill any of you, so do you recall her questions?" he asked with a squint of his eyes.

Ichi, Yumi, and Ikkaku all glanced at each other contemplatively until Yumichika decided to answer. "I only remember this part, really." he began.

A flash-back occurred and showed the Goth floating before him in the air, on her dragon.. -"YOU ASSHOLES ALREADY KNEW THAT I WASN'T NORMAL! SINCE THE FIRST DAY I SOCKED IKKAKU IN THE FACE, IN THE RUKONGAI!" She exclaimed louder, completely furious at how they were acting. "I can understand Grim kitty not remembering me, but 'you guys'?! WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL PLANNING?! THIS LIL' SHINDIG OF YOURS ISN'T WORKIN'!" She added with rage flowing through her body. Lava veins were exposed and her dragon eyes gleamed brightly, through the darkness of the night sky.

Yumi's eyes were wide, stunned at seeing such parts glow and gasped. He didn't know if he should attack after that, or wait and see what would happen next... That gasping mouth turned back into a frown when his focus went back to the one question he and Ikkaku had in mind. "How do you know our names...? We never gave you them and yet, you act as though we've met long ago...from what you've told me," he asked, then stated with a lowered face.

Next thing he knew, Kai's flaming reiatsu spiked high. Appearing like a giant candle flame whipping madly from the surrounding wind. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP PRETENDING!" That moment was too fast for him to react. She used sonido and punted him hard with a foot to his face. He went flying into a building and Kai kept that comical expression from before. Ryu managed to swoop under her so the goth could land back on her head and began to just float there, like before.

Flown dust littered the air around the gap he made from crashing into the structure. She clearly held back, making sure not to harm her friend or cause any serious damage. Gradually the dirt ceased and shown the said man sitting inside that large hole, awestruck at her antic. " _That wasn't enough damage to even severely wound me... Did she hold back? If so, why did she...? Now I'm beginning to wonder if what she said was true... Did Ikkaku and I perhaps forget someone, before we became soul reapers? Wait..._ " he mentally spoke and rolled his eyes down at Ryu's feet. In one of her grips, a Captain's coat was wadded up with a male's black kimono. The other grip had tied up music equipment and her bike. " _Who is she?!_ " He questioned in his head loudly, then moved his eyes back up to Kai.

The flash-back ended, then a few minutes later of Ichigo and Ikkaku sharing their memories of their encounters and moments with her, everyone seemed a little stunned.

Even Kenpachi seemed surprised, he's never heard of Ikkaku getting married and the baldy had never mentioned having a wife beforehand. "This is indeed something we must look into... If this woman claims to know us, yet we know not of her, then we must find a way to bring her to the Seireitei and question her." Yama spoke up after hearing the new, it truly did seem significant enough to look into.

"Alright then..." Ichigo started with the shadow casting over his eyes. Since that woman had gone into Hueco Mundo with that arrancar and Tosen, seeing that Orihime was in there too, he figured grabbing both wouldn't be too bad of an idea instead of just getting Inoue. "In that case, I'm not gonna ask the Soul Society to help me get Orihime back... However, the least you can do is tell me how I can get into Hueco Mundo. After all she's still my friend so I'll just go save her myself! I'll even go and get that Gothic woman while I'm in there," he said, turned to view the Head Captain on the screen and gave him a serious expression. In the background he heard Rukia whisper his name, but it didn't make him avert his eyes.

With Yama's eyes opening, he answered with, "You must not!" in a strict voice.

This shocked the orange top, his eyes widened and his teeth gritted into view. " _Why's he saying that...!?_ " he questioned in his head.

"We are going to need your help in this battle, Ichigo Kurosaki...! I won't allow you to plop your only course of action and die for nothing! Stand by until you receive orders! That is all for now!" After the Head Captain said that, Ichigo's fist clenched and the connection was lost. The screen went black afterword and left Ichi standing there in utter silence until Kenny spoke up.

"Alright, let's go." Kenny demanded and turned on his heel, walking the other way.

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered and stared at his backside in worry. Her eyes wavered in sympathy, she wished she could do something about this matter too...but knew better than to argue against her orders. "I'm sorry..." With that, she, along with everyone else, had gone through the senkaimon and left the boy there to himself.

In Hueco Mundo, Orihime stood before Aizen who sat on his throne and had his knuckles pressed against his cheek. "Ah, welcome. This is Las Noches, our palace," he greeted, watching as she gazed upon him. "Orihime Inoue, is that correct?" After he asked, he heard her say 'yes' and continued. "Sorry to rush you, Orihime, but, will you show me your power?" he added another question, only to hear her hesitantly say 'Yes, I...' then stopped. "It seems there are certain people who would much prefer it if I had not brought you here to Hueco Mundo. Isn't that right, Luppi?" he asked, his attention now on the new Espada who had taken Grimmjow's place. His expression looked careless, but Luppi's seemed annoyed.

"Yes, of course I don't like it... Her entire battle has meant nothing. All of it was little more than a diversion so we could bring this 'girl' here! Frankly, it only makes me disgusted with her...!" Luppi answered, who Kaiorin in the shadows only rolled her eyes at his words and leaned up against the wall with folded arms. The goth twitched her bone shard between her closed lips, while Maiya silently waited next to her and watched the scene play out.

"It was shocking. I was surprised to see you beaten so severely," Aizen stated in reply, only to see Luppi narrow his eyes angrily at him from below. "Oh, I know what we should do. Orihime, demonstrate the strength of your power for us. I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm." While he was talking, Kai used her hands and gave the 'talking' gesture, mocking his words with her lips all the while despite them not being in sync. Maiya stifled her giggles and tried her best not to let any of them slip. Of course, this went unnoticed seeing that Aizen was too busy talking with Orihime.

"Impossible, that's crazy lord Aizen! That can't be done! Grimmjow?! Director General Tosen turned his arm into ashes! How is she going to heal something that doesn't exist?! She's not a god!" As Luppi ranted on, Inoue walked over and stood before Grimmjow with her eyes focused on his arm.

"Soten Kisshun..." she trailed off in a low voice, making two projectiles fly into the air and form a barrier over his arm. "Now I...I reject..." she finished.

"Hey! Are you listening girl?! If you're putting on an act, then your pathetic attempt to save yourself might as well stop!" Luppi yelled out, then pointed a finger at her mockingly. "Should I see proof you haven't any power, then there's no reason to keep someone like you-...!" he cut himself off when he saw Grimmy's arm return back to its original form. He gasped at the sight and his eyes widened, feeling as if karma was going to bite him on the butt here soon. Or, he hoped it'd be his butt... He had no idea what there was to come. "A-Alive..."he finished. "Huh, wha? How...?! This is beyond the point of healing! What sorcery is this?! What did you do 'GIRL'?!" he exclaimed once more.

"Don't you understand? Ulquiorra thinks its temporal or spacial regression; Both are interesting theories." Aizen spoke, hearing Ulqui say, 'yes' and saw how utterly shocked Luppi was.

"It can't be... No human can have such advanced power... It's completely impossible!" Luppi exclaimed again and closed his eyes, as he remained knelt to the ground on his knees.

"It is neither one, temporal or spacial. It rejects all forms of phenomenon. Her power limits, rejects, and negates what has happened to an object. She has the power to return things to the state they existed in before events changed them. It exceeds temporal or spacial regression. Effortlessly, it overcomes the limits of all established phenomenon, it knows no borders or barriers. In fact, it over steps the limitations sent by gods." His words left Luppi and everyone else speechless, except Kai of course... She looked down right annoyed that she had to sit there until they were done.

Grimmjow looked down at his palm, testing it out by clenching it. His blue eyes looked up at the girl and a thought came to mind. If his tattoo that got burned off got healed, he could pay Luppi back for his act earlier. Taking his place meant certain death for the person who had, which meant Luppi had a death sentence... "Hey girl..." he said to gain Inoue's attention, then saw her look at him from the side. "Come heal one more thing..." he demanded, with his thumb pointing down at his backside after turning it to face her.

She did exactly that and Luppi felt scared, gritted teeth in view with squinted eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing, Grimmjow...?" he questioned the kitty fearfully even though he refused to show it.

The scene zoomed in on the back of Grimmy's head and showed him turning it with a wicked, open smirk plastered. "Huuuh...?~" he made a quizzical sound and instantly he appeared before Luppi, stabbing his hand right through his chest; The guy gasped and blood spat out.

Slowly Luppi peered up, looking the kitty dead in the eyes and he heard Kai whistle with amaze and said, 'Take what chya' get, ya damn prick!' from the side. "G-Grimmjooow...you bastard...!" Luppi muttered out, trying to raise his voice.

"Your days are done! Goodbye, mister...ex-number six!~" His wide blue eyes were pinned on his victim as he raised his hand towards the guy. Stiffened fingers, he channeled a cero as he spoke those lines. Out shot that cero that engulfed Luppi's upper half, disintegrating him on the spot. As the body fell and his cero ceased, he began laughing out of relief knowing he got his spot back ."Haha... Hahahahahahahahahaaa!" he laughed hard, which began to annoy the goth nearby and made her one eye twitch. "It's back! Hahahahaha, my power's back! The sixth Espada is Grimmjow again!" He laughed more and more, getting louder by the minute...until...

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Kaiorin screamed at the same time when a flying textbook of Szayel Apporo's, came flying into view and hit him up the side of his head. He literally smacked the side of the floor after falling over, all that was heard was a comical 'bonk' sound and a hysterical grunt coming from grim kitty. The goth came walking over with her fingers hooked to the lips of her shihakusho pants and appeared slouched over lazily, seeming annoyed; Though, it went from annoyance to excitement pretty quick.. "Now that you got your arm back, hit the sand! We're gonna fight, kitty-cat! Hahaha! About damn time too, I was wonderin' when you'd get your arm back!" she laughed, grinned wickedly and squatted down next to his head. "Don't hold back, I hate it when my opponents do...~" she cooed darkly, allowing the shade to veil over her face and expose those glowing features. His eyes were wide and mouth went partly agape, he had not expected her to jump up instantly to the opportunity to fight him once he got his arm back.

Orihime stepped back a bit, her eyes wavered at the sight. She took note of the soul reaper uniform she wore and assumed she was with the good guys, but considering she resided here in the palace...made her question that theory. Kai didn't care if Luppi got killed, she hardly knew the dude and ignored the man mostly before he got killed. Kai pretty much figured Luppi swiped the sixth Espada rank from him, stealing it like that; She believed he deserved it.


	17. Dimensional Jump Chapter 17: Cat fight!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 17: Cat Fight!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grimmjow's voice resonated through the long hall of Las Noches. The scene changed with a comical 'ding' echoing and showed Grim-kitty being grabbed by his feet, they were in the armpits of Kaiorin who seemed to be dragging him across the floor on his stomach... His expression held anger and surprise, he never expected her to get so eager for wanting to fight to the point of dragging him by his feet... Maiya, who carried her Captain's mp3, tried to hold back a giggle or two at the Espada's predicament. "I can walk, damn it! Let go already!" he added, gritted his teeth into view and his fingertips scrapped against the slick floor, making them give off a squeaky-clean sound all the while.

The Goth was having a great time, she had an open, toothy grin plastered, narrowed eyes, and a tight grip on his ankles. She seemed to really enjoy the moment, hearing him rage out and all. After Orihime had been taken to her room, Aizen, and all the other Espada followed after her curiously. Quite a few of them were smirking at his situation, especially Nnoitra and Yammy. Kai made one of the Espada that tailed after her, carry the stereos that she could hook her mp3 player up to and a cord that would connect them. What happened previously, was that Kai rushed back to her room after that little scene a few minutes ago in front of Aizen's throne. So, now, she was wearing her Captain's coat and male's black kimono. Her black sunglasses were being carried by Maiya's free hand and a bone shard twitched between the Goth's black lips. Even though Grimmjow flailed about angrily in her hold, she still didn't appear fazed. "Captain, what song should I play for your guy's fight?" Maiya asked quizzically and blinked her only visible elvish eye. Kai didn't care if she had an audience, she just wanted to work her way through her fight list...

Despite that unchanging grinning expression of hers, she contemplated for a good minute or so on which song would be the most amusing to her while she fought. "Heheh, why not 'Drop the Bombshell' by Powerman 5000! That's a good song, haha!" she laughed, slightly leaned her head back and for a short moment her eyes shut.

"Sure! I don't remember that song though, did you download it while you were in the world of the living with Ikkaku before?" Maiya asked, took a quick glance behind her to see if the Espadas were still following and much to her surprise, they were... " _Are they really THAT curious about Kai's power...? Or just her personality...?_ " she mentally questioned and sweatdropped before looking forward again.

Ulquiorra's eyes lingered on her backside while hidden thoughts swarmed his mind. " _Now we get to see what she can do..._ " he noted in his head and recalled the image of Kai in her bankai, when she first arrived in Las Noches with Grimmjow and Tosen. Aizen was just as curious about her power as everyone else, because of her being a half breed. Being from another world on top of that, it'd be something new to him.

"Hell if I remember, hahaha! It's been way too long since I got the song, maybe about a year or so, even! Took a lot of convincing to get him to even leave for a couple hours to go on our date! My man was too focused on trying to discipline my Lieutenant, he couldn't let him out of his sight. That fudge-sucker kid needs a constant babysitter on his crack!" she stated with a bit of annoyance lacing her voice. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped Grim-kitty's feet. Wide eyes and teeth gritted into view, Grimmjow slowly stood up snarling angrily at the Goth for dragging him on for so long... "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed when the scene zoomed out to show a quaking Las Noches and fire randomly spitting out from barred windows.

When the scene went back to normal, Maiya was seen fanning herself. She was leaned over gasping for air, while her other hand held both of the sunglasses and mp3 player. Kai had burst into her flaming reiatsu for a good thirty seconds or so... All the Espada, yes, including Ulquiorra shockingly enough, stood wide-eyed and frozen in their places. Grimmjow with a gawking expression, Nnoitra who was leaned back a bit with an arm risen and teeth gritted into view, and a few others stood in comical, flabbergasted postures.

"She's a new definition for...'fire...bad...'" Maiya whispered with profuse sweating and wide, mauve eyes as she viewed the floor. She sighed and peered back over at her Captain with a quizzical expression. "Captain, what's wrong with you?! You scared me half to death here!" She lifted her voice with concern and irritation, feeling her heart race from the jump scare of an outburst Kai did. Instantly the Goth turned around and planted a hand on the elvish-eyed girl's head, grinning wickedly with her other hand clamped to her hip.

"Bruh, you ain't 'half' dead...~ You're already 'dead', hahaha!" she replied, laughed and made Maiya facepalm at her joke. Though her laughing, mischievous features changed to that of concern and anger. Her grin turned into a frown and she clicked her tongue before continuing ahead of Grimmy. "Who the hell's gonna train Ayzuko?! Sure, Ikkaku can take over but no one can scare the shit out of him like I can! If he's not out in our training grounds, then he's out pulling bully crap on others and I won't be there to stop him!" Kai answered Maiya with clenched fists and stormed down the hall. They were nearing an exit that led outside to the white sands and Maiya only sighed at her Captain's words.

"Hurry it up already and get out there!" Grimmjow shouted angrily and walked faster, speeding ahead of her with balled fists.

"Um, Captain, remember what you two agreed on after you got married...? 'What's mine is yours and yours is mine', Ayzuko is his responsibility too. So, while you're away, I'm sure he'll take care of that kid," Maiya did her best to reassure her. Lifting her hand to her temple, she scratched it nervously with light chuckles.

"Or better yet, when I get back there and I find out he didn't do diddly-squat while I was gone, then his bald head's gonna look like a cracked egg!" she lifted her voice from anger and pounded a fist into her palm, whilst having her head lower to express danger. All she heard was nervous laughter from her friend.

After they made it outside, Grimmjow stood afar from the exterior walls of Las Noches while Kai came walking over before him and stripping her coat and black kimono off. "Hold my stuff, bruh!" she grinned and tossed the outfit pieces over to Maiya, who picked them up with one hand and laid them over her shoulder.

Quickly she flash stepped, appearing closer to the exterior wall near all of the Espadas, Aizen and his two other comrades. "When should I play the song for you?!" she exclaimed curiously to her Captain due to the distance and laid her clothing pieces next to her feet.

"When I say 'cue it'!" Kai answered strongly and pulled out her dragon head-shaped daggers. Seeing the shorty nod in understanding, the Goth grinned and clung the ends of her daggers together. "Beat'em to a pulp, Honou Ryuuu!" she yelled out with that wicked grin plastered and wide eyes. Soon, a whirling sphere of fire engulfed her body; The fire lashed out and caused the sound of whipping flames to occur. When the sphere expanded and dispersed into flames that eventually faded away in the air, she was seen with those black leather, fingerless gloves. Heatwaves made the air around the molten spikes on her knuckles to faintly distort. Slowly she lifted her head and chuckled lowly, her dragon slits just barely peeked above her knuckles. "Now then... Don't hold back on me man, or your ass might get scorched!" she yelled out with laughter. With one fist spinning clockwise and the other reverse clockwise, she pumped her fist in the air while saying. "Bankaaaai!" She screamed strongly, making her voice echo throughout the area.

The other Espadas lifted a brow, one of them were about to question her 'bankai' and shikai, until a large glowing circle appeared beneath her feet. "Hm?" Aizen hummed confusedly, only to have his eyes widen when a pillar of lava erupted from the circle. After it shot into the sky, it expanded in a wide radius and soon ceased. There she stood, wearing her molten metal gauntlets with dragon claws on the tips of her fingers. Lava poured down from above and bits of it from the pillar trickled down her exposed pale complexion. A lot of sizzling could be heard each time the drops of magma would hit something. Next, her flaming reiatsu spiked out of nowhere and her head slowly peered over to Grimmjow, whilst keeping her fist pumped in the air and the other clenched near her waist. The spikes in her ponytail glowed a orange-red hue, indicating that they were molten too. "Cue it..." she stated in a low, dangerous voice. Signature grin plastered, eyes widen with thinned slits, them glowing along with her veins, said it all... She was getting excited. Behind her sat her dragon, Ryu, who had her wings folded and were using them to hold her upper body up. (Look up 'Skyrim Dragon sitting', I don't know of any other way to describe how she sits. xD) Lava also pooled around her feet from when the pillar emerged. Ryu's head lifted up and her orange, fiery eyes were pinned on the back of the Goth's head. Slowly she stood up, balancing herself on her hind legs and lifting her face toward the sky. Out came a hollow screech that seemed to be mixed with a feminine cry that started at a low tone up to a high pitch.

As soon as Kai said that, Maiya quickly scrolled through the song list and found it. She played the said song that was mentioned before, 'Drop the bombshell by powerman 5000'. After the song started and got to the exciting part, she used sonido then appeared before Grimmjow, whirling in mid air with a harsh swing of her leg. He blocked with his forearms that crossed together and flew back from impact, crashing into the wall of Las Noches. Ryu appeared above Kai and scooped her up using her clawed skeletal foot grasping her ponytail. Right-side up she flew in the air in Ryu's grasp, laughing hard with closed eyes. "C'mon asshole, use your resureccion!" she screamed out in midst of her laughter, but lifted her legs up near Ryu's belly to avoid an incoming red cero.

Grimmjow grumbled angrily and took out his sword, shouting out his command and transforming into his kitty-cat form.~ Quickly he bolted, jumping to the air with great speed and reached out to Kai with teeth gritted into view. He aimed to grab her but she dropped both her feet and punted him on top of his head, making him shoot towards the ground. Just before he landed, he whirled around to face her, lifted his elbows and shot out his 'Garra De La Pantera'. Those small bombs soared after Kai, hitting her and causing explosions upon contact. His eyes widened when he saw her fly out of the large smoke cloud in the sky. How she withstood that attack was beyond him, he could tell he landed several hits because she had a couple of marks on her.

"HERE KITTY-KITTY, HAHAHAHAHAAA!" She laughed hard, jumped off of Ryu and descended after Grimmjow with her arms up above her head. "Tsuchi no kujikuuu!" she screamed out with that wicked grin plastered. He used sonido to avoid getting stomped on and saw Kai crash into the sand, making chunks of the surface rise and form a crater.

"You'll pay for saying that!" he yelled out furiously, hunkered down, and disappeared using sonido. Grimmy about skidded to a halt and stopped just in time upon seeing a pillar of lava erupt from the ground... It expanded widely and he ran as fast as he could so to not get caught. After it ceased he used that chance to form his Desgarrion, which extended out into long blue streams around his fingers.

He charged after her with a big grin playing on his lips when she stood still to stare at him; She had that signature grin and narrowed eyes visible. Just before he got to swing at her with his glowing claws, Ryu came down and spat out fire from her mouth. He nearly got caught in it if he hadn't of got out of the way in time. A flash of streaming flames flew across the ground from the sky, as well a hollow dragon, feminine cry resonating from above. " _Gotta take that damn dragon down! It's getting in my way!_ " he hollered in his mind and clicked his tongue. Quickly he vanished, appearing high in the air with his claws swiping as Ryu's hollow mask. Though, a harsh ram on the side of his ribs occurred; Kai had jumped into the air and kicked him hard with both of her feet to his ribs, sending him soaring higher into the sky.

"Hahahahaha! We play as a team, bruh! Gotta watch both of us at the same friggin' time!" she laughed as she fell with her back facing the ground. Her mouth opened, then channeled a lava cero that took a moment to charge. Ryu came flying down to the Goth and once she shot out that cero, her dragon caught her on top of her mask. Grimmjow spun away from it and bolted back after her with a stinging sensation on his ribs. Kai ducked just in time when he swiped at her, avoiding those long claws of his.

"Tch, stop playin' around! He screamed out, took his foot and banged Ryu's hollow mask hard and sent them both crashing to the ground. He grinned at that, satisfied at seeing that large dust cloud below. Out flew Ryu away from the cloud but...the Goth wasn't there? To make sure she was down for the count, or so he hoped, he landed on the ground and ran into the cloud. With his clawed hand reaching out towards her, the cloud dispersed, showing his hand flying by her torso with her own molten metal gauntlet hand gripped tightly on his wrist.

His blue eyes widened, everything was in slow motion for a second; Grinning features never left her face. When it picked back up, she jerked his hand to her other side and with the same hand that had a hold of his, she rammed her elbow on his face harshly. He shot across the sands with a missive air burst from the impact, bouncing and spinning like a pebble across water. That moment reminded her of when she fought her deceased brother, Morgus, it caused her to frown for a second but the grin returned just as quickly.

The scene now showed Kaiorin's grinning black lips down to the tops of her shoulders. "Hoooo...?~ You want ME to stop playing around kitty cat? Your fur would get singed if I fused, bruh.~" she teased playfully in a low voice and chuckled. "How about a SPITFIRE UP YOUR ASS, INSTEAD?! HAHAHAHAA! Tanki-shaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed out, punched the space before her countless times with blinding speed and shot out an equal amount of fireballs.

Fireballs streamed across the sands after Grimmy. That caused the sixth Espada to gasp and take cover after he got back up on his feet, soon feeling fiery pain ride up his skin from the contact. Ball after ball, his long blue hair got to the point of catching on fire and burn marks began to form. He winced at the scorched stings and once the fire ceased, he lifted up his head with one eye closed, panting lightly. Suddenly, he saw her break dancing...in the middle of combat?! A brow lifted in confusion, seeing her twirl, drop to the ground and do a top-spin on her head. She kept laughing, the woman acted like she was loving this..."Take me seriously, damn it!" He screamed, roared out, used his sonic waves and disappeared. Reappearing before the Goth with an incoming horizontal kick, Kai caught his ankle with her molten gauntlet hand, clamped down with her teeth on his wrist that came clawing after her, and her foot stomped on his face all the while.

The other Espadas that watched in the sidelines, gawked at her odd reflexes and sudden posture. She was standing on one leg...holding off those couple of attacks of Grimmy's. From behind came Ryu, soaring after Grimmy who couldn't get free from her grasp. He started panicking a bit, his blue eyes darted from side to side. He couldn't look behind him, but he could feel the dragon getting closer. He was doomed... Out came an intense stream of fire from Ryu's mouth, engulfing both him and Kai in the process. His screams were muffled but it sure was heard, it hurt like hell.. Feeling the flames scorch his skin, his hollow mask that covered his brows and forehead started to crack but soon the fire faded...revealing a lightly blackened Grimmjow with faint embers at the tips of his hair. (Song ends here! :D) Once she let go, the said Espada slowly fell backwards onto the sand. When she lowered her leg, she saw his one eye twitching and the corner of his open, shocked mouth did the same. "Heheh, like I said, man, you'll get your fur singed.~" she added, put her hands on her hips and started popping her neck. "Alright...better get your scorched ass to the infirmary! Can't have anyone sneakin' up on ya while you're down! Don't want a newbie grabbin' your sixth spot again, right?~" she teased, knelt down as she spoke to him and started to pick him up.

The Goth plopped him over her shoulder, ignoring the fact that her bankai was still present. "Oi, Ryu! This shit's done, I'm gonna hit the hay!" she hollered out while her one arm held Grimmy in place. Her dragon nodded and soon, she reverted back to normal with still yet, that signature grin of hers. Her shihakusho went back to normal, daggers being in one hand so that she could stuff them in their sheathes, and she passed up highly interested Espadas who had never seen such a hollow before... When she was about to pass Nnoitra, he swung his giant blade down at Grimmy's head but Kai twirled to the side and caught it with her free hand. Her dragon slits bore into black ones intently, while that big, wicked grin remained. "You're next, toothpick...~" she chuckled excitedly in a dark tone and continued on her way to the infirmary, with Maiya on her tail. Nnoitra stood wide-eyed at what had happened...she caught his blade bare handed, without a single wince to show it hurt at all. " _If I was able to handle this cat's resurreccion, I wonder if tooth-pick here would be a good challenge.~_ " she stated eagerly in her mind and giggled faintly with excite.

"Captain! Your stuff!" Maiya hollered out, racing after her friend. She turned the mp3 player off and as she followed behind the Goth, Schneider's voice echoed in her head. " _My Queen...why do you follow such a reckless woman...? She could have you killed, she doesn't care about you, so why are you two friends?_ " His voice that flowed from a low and high pitch, asked his master. " _What are you talking about...? She cares about me, she just has a hard time showing it, but she does! If she didn't she wouldn't have came looking for me after I ran into our guest room earlier, meditating to get into our inner world!_ " she mentally and angrily replied to Vendethiel's summon, irritation was clear on her features. " _It could be possible that she came looking for you, because she didn't want to get in trouble with the Head Captain if something bad happened to you.~ She is half hollow, better yet a hollow dragon, so to not care about other's well beings is in her blood...~_ " Schneider stated, making her mauve eyes widen slightly. Her own zanpakuto's summon was trying to convince her that Kai was no good...and she was beginning to believe it. " _If that were true then she wouldn't have picked the soul reaper side, got married to Ikkaku and got friends by her side! She even let me fight by her side during the vampire invasion!_ " she yelled in her mind and her face expressed anger, as she clenched her hands on Kai's pieces of clothing. " _That may be true, my Queen... I'm merely looking out for you, as you are my mistress.~ Do not forget, Squad twelve fought over her with squad eleven, for a specific reason. Her keen intellect that she only uses when she's not angry or excited.~ She could be fooling everyone...with a persuasive facade.~_ " he added, causing Maiya's eyes to widen even more. Her attention was on the Goth's backside, watching her ponytail wave from side to side. Everything had slowed down, it felt like recognition hit her like a truck despite it all being false. "My own Captain...could be...pulling a facade on us this entire time...?" she asked no one in particular and gulped.

"Eh? What was that shorty?" Kai asked after peering over her shoulder at the elvish-eyed girl. She smirked at Maiya, only to see her shake her head and profusely sweat. She frowned at that and lifted a brow, before looking ahead. " _Somehin's up and I just know it... Why the fuck is she acting so scared of me for?!_ " she ranted in her head confusedly and gritted her teeth into view. Once they arrived at the infirmary and got back to their room, she was seen laying down on the bed and Maiya fell asleep on the couch. Kai's arms were folded up behind her head and her eyes were glued to the ceiling above. It was clear that she was contemplating, even a bone shard was stuck between her lips. Her Captain's coat and kimono laid across the top of the couch while her sunglasses laid across her stomach. The mp3 player and her stereos that got placed in her room, were carried in there by her since her arms were free and resided in one corner of the room. " _The hell's wrong with her...?_ " she added in her mind, closed her eyes and grumbled angrily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Reason why Grimmy didn't use Gran Rey Cero instead, is because Aizen banned its use within the fortress of Las Noches. It looked it up. ):


	18. DJ- Chapter 18: Clever, clever

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 18: Clever, clever.~**

In the meeting room that Aizen had gathered his Espada in before, the double doors had flung open and revealed the said black and white outfitted warriors; Thanks to the servants who replaced the one door with a new one and repaired its hinges. Everyone made their way into the room, casually sauntering over to the table and sitting in their preferred seats. "Looks like we have intruders." An Espada pointed out.

"How do you know 'that'?" Barragan questioned.

A pair of feet came walking in side view and soon Zommari's voice echoed. "The twenty-second underground passage way, has just collapsed..." he answered in a low voice.

"The twenty-second? That's not much of a threat, it's pretty far from here." Yammy said as he passed by a few chairs.

"It's too bad really, it'd be more interesting if they broke into the throne room instead." Szayel Aporro said and sat down in a chair, with both his hands on the table.

"Hahaha! That would've been cool.~" Nnoitra spoke up after sitting in his seat and putting his arms behind his head, grinning.

An exhale from exhaustion came from Starrk as he went to sit his butt in a seat. "Ah, shut up. I'm tired as hell, let's have some peace and quiet around here..." he said with his gray eyes pinned on the fifth Espada. Tier, Aaroniero, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammy with his elbow planting hard on the table, all sat down. They were waiting for Aizen to show up, surprisingly even Kai was at the meeting... Reason being, he wanted her input on the matter of the intruders. He wanted to know if these intruders appeared in her world too while she was 'held captive' in her dimension within Las Noches. He wanted to discuss the matter with his Espada too, so he believed Kai would be of use.. If he could get anything out of her, that is...

"Oi, how the hell am I supposed to know what goes down in this world?! Why do I have to be in this damn meeting?! Friggin' boring if you ask me, I'd rather be pluckin' the strings on my guitar right now than be here!" Kai's outburst caused all heads to peer over at her. Crossed arms and legs, one knee bouncing, fingers clenched tightly around her biceps, teeth dangerously gritted into view, and narrowed white eyes were evident. Even an irk mark throbbed on top of her head, she didn't like meetings. They were too boring for her, unless it involved a bit of fun or talk about fighting... She didn't even like the Captain meetings. "I already told that egotistical bastard that everything in my world that happened, probably wouldn't happen here! So why the FUCK IS HE ASKING FOR HELP FROM ME?!" Kai exclaimed furiously and Grimmjow, who she sat by on top of the table, had leaned away from her with his one arm reaching out away from her in surprise. They all saw her glowing veins and eyes, especially Aizen and his two other comrades behind him as they wondered down the hall and stopped in the middle of the door frame.

"I simply asked if you could assist in this matter. I wanted to know if intruders appeared in Las Noches within your own dimension, as well." Aizen's voice echoed while he, Gin, and Tosen walked in. "Good morning, my dear Espada, It seems we're under attack. Before we talk about that, let's have some tea first." he stated after everyone looked over at their lordship. "It would help calm risen nerves, I'm sure our guest here would be especially delighted." he specifically referred to Kai who kept bouncing her one knee in her cross-legged position.

"Like HELL I would! I'd prefer a cup of molten hot lava...but I doubt you assholes have that...!" she angrily glared at the prick in the doorway, only to see the said man close his eyes in response. She didn't mind tea, she never said he hated it or liked it, so...

"We 'assholes' as you claim us to be, do not have that. No one can consume magma as if it were a beverage. It would be death to us all, if we drink such a thing..." he frowned and sweatdropped at her comment. His brown eyes opened back up and locked onto lava ones. "Now..." he began, stepped aside to let a servant walk past him and his two comrades. "You mentioned you were 'waiting for Grimmjow to get his arm back' and went to fight him, after Inoue had brought it back." he finished and walked closer. "Tell me, how did you know he was going to get his arm back?" After he asked that and saw the servant place cups on the table with tea getting poured in, he came walking around the table to get to his seat.

Kai froze in her spot, comically looking like an ice cube with widened eyes. It slipped, she was screwed, she felt so screwed now and Grimmy grinned at her because of that. "Yeah, how'd you know I was gonna get my arm back? You didn't even react to Inoue's power...!" Suddenly, a ten ton weight hysterically slammed on top of Kai's head, making her jerk down a bit.

"It could be that she simply didn't care about her power, Grimmjow.~" Szayel spoke up and smirked at the sixth Espada, with his yellow eyes glued to blue ones.

Once Aizen sat down, he placed his elbow on the surface of the table and laid his face on his knuckles. Now Szayel and Grimmy were both arguing at this point, Kai mentally tossed that ten ton weight off her head and growled beneath her breath. All was heard in the background, was a crash from that weight. "Put a sock in it, ya jackasses! You're pissing me off!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth and slammed her knuckles on her upper thighs. Once they both did, they looked over at the angry Goth. Grimmy had annoyed features while Szayel simply blinked from her outburst.

"Leave it to the Gothic woman to shut people up..." Starrk sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"Would you care to explain yourself, Madarame...?" Aizen asked, peered over at the goth curiously and slowly sipped at his now full cup. Everyone had their tea, even Kai did. He watched as she picked up her cup by the handle, well...what looked like a vase with a handle on it... She swirled the tea in her cup by moving it in a circular motion and stared into it, contemplating on how to lie her way out of the situation. She knew though, oh ho she knew that Aizen was good at reading others. So, she decided to tell the truth, with a twist in her words. Of course she'd lie a tiny bit about Orihime, it wouldn't be enough for him to notice her dishonesty though. A grin formed on her black lips after an idea came to mind then she slowly moved her slits over to the man. "Heheheh, my world has Orihime and all the other soul reapers in it, so I just had a hunch he was gonna be healed. I pretty much guessed you guys were gonna kidnap that kid for her power, since you didn't in my world.~ My world's the opposite of this one! In my world, your 'Espadas' were all a bunch of adhuchas waitin' to be transformed into Espada level arrancar! But here, you all were already Espadas! Since our worlds are opposites, I thought with an opposite mind and damn, looks like my guess was right!" She laughed hard and closed her eyes, shocking everyone in the room except Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra informed me about how Yammy in your world, had a dog before and that's how you knew he had one in this dimension... If our worlds were 'completely' opposite, then Yammy would not have had a dog in your world, correct?" Aizen's words struck her hard, she didn't think anyone would tell him that part. In midst of her laughter, she froze over again, only to melt the ice as soon as another idea popped up in her head.

"Oi...I said our worlds were opposites, not 'complete' opposites! Ya got gunk stuck in your damn ears or somethin'?!" she exclaimed angrily and formed an irk mark on her head. "Shit, there are even some things that went down in my own world that I didn't get to see! Luppi's ass never occurred in my world as far as I know and two chicks I never met in my world showed up in the halls on my way here to the fucking meeting room! I bet there's more crap here that I've never got to see or has even appeared in my world, so shut your yap and let's get this meeting over with already!" she rose her voice with each event she pointed out and explanation she gave. Even though she studied the events in the historical documents in her world to learn all she could of what happened while she was in Las Noches and beforehand, she managed to lie her way through the situation...

A sigh escaped Aizen's lips while he shut his eyes for a brief moment. "Very well..." he started, then opened his eyes to his Espada. He still had that frown present and his face remained on his knuckles. "So, does everyone have a cup of tea now? Good, so listen carefully to what I have to say." His brown eyes peered over to Tosen from his peripherals. "Begin the presentation, Kaname." Ordered the 'lord'.

"Sir." Tosen acknowledged. He reached for a lever near the wall he stood next to and pulled it towards him to expose a hologram in the middle of the table.

"There are three intruders trying to break in. Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki." At the mention of the latter name, Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise while he made a small grunt in response. Aizen noticed this reaction and eyed him from the side, viewing him past Kaiorin's position. Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes at the sight of Ichigo's face.

"You mean these...are our enemies?" Aaron questioned with the tones going from a deep voice to a high pitched one.

"Ridiculous! When you said we were under attack, I assumed it was some kind of army! These are just a bunch of kids!" Barragan exclaimed as he examined the three who were running.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about, where's the danger?" Szayel asked and kept his yellow eyes glued on the hologram. Yammy just grunted with annoyance and leaned his face on his fist.

"I wouldn't underestimate these so called 'kids', others had made the same mistake. They're humans who were once labeled as ryoka. Some time ago, four of them broke into the Soul Society and successfully took on the thirteen court guard squads." Aizen explained.

"Is that so? That means one of them is missing. Where's the fourth warrior?" Zommari asked, only to see their lordship smirk in return.

"That would be Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra answered this time. The scene changed and showed the said girl staring up at the barred window, where the moon rays beamed through.

"Aw, so they came to save their friend have they? Why not let them try? They look weak as hell," Nnoitra stated.

Harribel glared over at the tooth-pick and spoke over him. "Have you been listening. At all..? Lord Aizen just told us not to underestimate them..." she stated with a bit of irritation in her voice.

This went on for a good while, the whole conversation was literally putting the goth to sleep if she hadn't of came up with an idea... After that moment with Grimmjow being told to sit back down and Aizen using his spiritual pressure to make him kneel, Kai grew agitated by he minute by how bored she was getting. Quickly she got up off the table, took out her phone and crouched behind Aizen's chair. She was giggling madly at her idea, she wanted so badly to have a bit of fun and man she was going to have it one way or another. "What are you doing...Madarame...?" Aizen asked and closed his eyes, he was interrupted when she got up out of the blue like that.

It was quiet, too quiet...and it brought up suspicion until...a song played. It was 'OST dark energy-One Punch man Extended'. As soon as the guitar played, she peeked out one side of the chair. "One man..." she started, then peeked out the other side after crouching back behind him again. "On a mission..." she continued and did it again, hiding behind him. "To eliminate the Soul Society..." she trailed off after popping her head out on the left side again. That surprised Aizen, his eyes widened when he heard her say that. "Who will defeat him...? Yamamoto...? " She poked her head out on the right side again, then quickly went over to the left side once more. "Or Ichigo Kurosaki...?" She finished, crouched back down and the song picked up a couple seconds later. When she paused in between sentences and crouched behind the seat several times, she made it match the beginning of the song's beat... Her words were dramatically deep to make it sound like some trailer on a video, that was introducing bits of an epic movie to the audience. When the song 'did' pick up after the eerie slow part, she hoped backwards out from behind Aizen's chair and started bobbing her head with closed eyes. The said 'high and mighty prick' slowly and irritably, peered over at the dancing goth.

Nnoitra and a few others were snickering at her antics and watched her do short but swift dance moves around the table. Some Espadas were actually tapping their foot to the song, rather liking the beat. She did the moon walk towards the entrance of the room with one hand over her forehead and grinned with closed eyes. Her actions sure did liven up the room, that was for sure. Her eyes opened up after she chuckled darkly a bit in amusement and as soon as she plopped her one foot on the table, she leaned over with her elbow lazily laying on her knee. Her other hand clamped onto her hip as she gazed upon the irritated Aizen at the end of the table. Where she stood at, was next to Yammy who gave her a questionable expression. The song had ended the moment she got done dancing and struck that pose against the table. "Are you done...?" Aizen asked and squinted his eyes at the goth.

"Yahuh.~" she grinned even more. Her veins and eyes were glowing, indicating her excitement. "I'm goin' to my room, bruh! Gotta go see how Maiya's holdin' out!" she exclaimed with that same grin and stopped her mp3 player from continuing to other songs. She stretched her one arm by rolling it around, with her hand grasping her bicep. Heading towards Grimmy, she patted him on the head as if he were a cat and walked right by him. That snapped him out of his stupor, went to tell her off until he saw her leaving the room.

"I did not dismiss her..." Aizen had his eyes closed again, only this time one of them were twitching. He gradually began to sip at his tea and couldn't help but to hear Nnoitra muffling his laughter behind his lips.

In the guest room, Maiya was sitting on the couch with devastated, wide mauve eyes. Sweat beads rolled down her skin as she thought about what Schneider said. Her pupils were small from fear, her hands were clamped on the edge of the cushion, and her attention was on the floor. "Captain...you couldn't be... You can't be... She wouldn't, would she...?" she mumbled to herself and gulped. Heavy breaths escaped her lips, she didn't want to believe it... But, what he said, how he said it, sounded so convincing. She didn't know what to believe right now, Schneider or her own Captain that she's been best friends with. "She...could kill me... She was known as the Rukongai's demoness before she became a soul reaper. I've known her well enough to know, that she wouldn't kill without a reason... She just...says she'll 'kill you' because she's angry... What if that was her plan all along? To make people believe her words and actions, before she even became apart of the quart guard squad..?!" Now she was going off the wall about her thoughts. The more she thought about the possibilities, the more fearful, the more faith she lost towards her friend. Suddenly, the door to their room slammed open and it startled Maiya greatly. The sides of her frame gave a wiggling animation and her hair stood up on-end, with her arms flying up above her head comically. "EEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as if someone in a haunted house gave her a jump scare.

"OI MAIYA, get ready! I'm gonna fight Nnoitra later!" Kai exclaimed as she entered the room and closed the door. "Ah, yeah, by the way. Head warning, two girls I've never seen before walked past me through the hall on my way to the damn meeting, so watch out for'em. They look like they're up to no good, bruh." she said and jerked a thumb over her shoulder with a tilt of her head. Out came a bone shard that she dug out of her pocket, then stuck it between her teeth.

"Girls...? Um...okay...thanks." she sighed in relief and put her hands up in defense. She noticed her Captain lift a brow, taking note of the odd gesture the elvish-eyed girl gave.

Very slowly, Kai sauntered over to the bed and plopped her butt on the edge. She was giving a deadly expression, something that would make you feel like your in deep shit; She leaned over with both her elbows resting on top of her knees and her legs being separate, Maiya had a feeling that she was on to her. "Alright, what the hell's your problem...? You're actin' as if I'm gonna blow your head off! Spill your shit or I'm gonna beat it out of ya!" she lifted her voice and allowed shade to veil over her face; Her eyes and veins glowed brightly from fury.

"N-Nothing's wrong, I swear!" Maiya shouted and instantly became nervous. She kept waving her hands in hope of reassuring her but Kai saw through it. She gasped when her Captain appeared before her and lifted her up off the floor by her robes.

The goth's anger kept building the more her friend refused to tell her... "TELL ME DAMN IT, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR MONTHS!" she yelled after getting in her face and gritted her teeth in view. That bone shard snapped in half after she clamped her teeth tightly.

Maiya comically cried in her head with flat lines for eyes. She wanted so badly to be free of this situation. "Okay, okay!" she yelled. Telling lies or hiding important things from her own Captain wasn't something a loyal subordinate should do...and she knew that. Kai let go of her and she gradually sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry...it's just that..." she trailed off and spilled the issue to her. Everything came out, she was so scared. She told Kai everything at that point; Not hearing from Vendethiel in a long time, Schneider constantly giving her thoughts about her Captain, saying how Hueco Mundo made him feel good and stronger. It all came out...even the thoughts she had before Kai came bursting through the door.

The goth was sitting there with another bone shard in her mouth, twitching all the while. Calm, narrowed eyes, those glowing features still evident, arms folded and one leg laying over the other like a guy. She wasn't pleased at all...if anything, she was hurt. To know that Maiya would listen to those words angered her terribly. "Why the FUCK, would I betray my own family, my own damn position and the Soul Society?! I have friends and family damn it! I'm married! I'm a Captain, I have a friggin' great grandaddy to watch over!" she screamed out while her eyes began to widen with rage. "I worked my way up to get this strong and here you are accusing me of planning all of this from the beginning, even before I became a Soul Reaper?! WHAT THE HELL?!" she added with a jerk of her head going to one side, paused and allowed silence to waft through the air.

Maiya sat there in silence, feeling bad for thinking so lowly of Kai like that. Her eyes were half-lidded, a distant look overcame them and sorrow engulfed her heart. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled through the quiet atmosphere. "Schneider...he just...wouldn't shut up..." she added. Her head lowered to hide her face and shadow covered it.

"I'd like to speak with this fucking bastard in person!" Kai replied, let a long pause ensue until an idea came to mind. "Oi..." she began, her face going from furious to strict. Maiya slowly rose her head and her distant mauve eyes viewed her friend. "I wanna try somethin'... If we can meditate and go into our inner world, I wanna hold hands across from each other to see if I can go in yours... Dunno if it'd work or not, but man I sure as hell wanna confront that Schneider's ass myself! Even if it means tryin' out that method!" her voice got a bit harsher as she spoke.

"That won't work...Kai... Our Zanpakutos are a part of our soul..." Maiya answered in a low voice.

"Damn it all!" Kai clicked her tongue and averted her eyes to the side, not once moving from her position. "Ah, well... I still can't believe you don't trust me! Listen, ignore what that bastard's sayin' to you! He's obviously trying to manipulate you!" she added and stood up. "Let's go, I'm gonna go find Nnoitra, tooth-pick's gotta be done with the meeting by now. Gotta let out some steam!" she hollered. Maiya, surprised for Kai not pounding on her for falling for Schneider's deceit, bolted up off the couch with hope twinkling in her eyes.

"Sure!" The mauve-eyed girl beamed with a smile and followed after the goth. She just hoped Kai would forgive her for feeling that way towards her...


	19. DJ- Chapter 19: Dominant Hollow Half

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 19: Dominant Hollow half.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking sooooooooooooooo long! Wanna know why I took forever to make a new chapter? A huge drop from inspiration, writer's block, depression, later on learning that I was gonna be a parent, a miscarriage, becoming a parent again later on after that, losing the ability to write and think properly during my nine months, and going through a looot of emotional rides. Now, I have a little one that I need to tend to. I can barely write now and I'm trying to squeeze writing in between hours when my baby's asleep. Soooo, yeah... A lot's been going on; Sorry for making you all wait for so long, I'll try to pop out chapters more often now. May be slower than usual but it's better than not at all. XD'

Thank you for waiting on me, here's the next chapter!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Kai and Maiya sauntered down the hall later that morning, Grimmjow walked in their direction with a frown plastered and deep thoughts swirling in his mind. His blue eyes watched his feet walk across the floor and his hands were in his pockets, it was clear that he was thinking about what had just happened. " _Damn, why the hell did she keep me from being gutted by Nnoitra?! My rank could've been stripped from me and my life, if she didn't save me... Honestly, it pisses me off because someone had to save me! Damn, damn it all!_ " he mentally raged and gritted his teeth into view. When he peered up he saw the very goth walking towards them with her subordinate. He narrowed his eyes at the sight, rather hating the idea of having to thank her. Even though he has a tiny bit of an attraction towards her, he could never bring himself to admit it, let alone accepting that fact. Just seeing her fire rise, her positiveness and over confidence getting backed-up with a lot of bite to prove it, awestruck him a little. He's never met anyone with as much tenacity or a love for battle. " _All the personality of a hot flame, tch..._ " he added in his mind before he stopped dead in his tracks before her.

The goth, with her arms up behind her head issuing her thinking habit, moved her attention at the cat with a grin plastered. "Oi, Kitty-cat!" Kai shouted, ran up to him and yanked him towards her by the scruff of his shirt. His eyes widened with the close proximity and pink dusted his cheeks, even more so when he saw the fire or lava streams whipping around in her dragon eyes. "Where the hell is tooth-pick, eh?! The man's gotta be done by now! If you're up and walkin' around then his crack has to be doing the same!" she rose her voice and grinned mischievously, making his face grow a more shades of red and gulp lightly.

"Hell if I know, I don't watch where he goes!" He leaned his head back with wide eyes and teeth gritted into view. "Anyway, I was looking for you..." He began and looked off to the side with those pink tints still there. Looking at her straight with what he planned on saying, was going to anger him terribly.

"Eh...? Why's that, bruh?" she asked and let go of his shirt with a step backward. Her mischievous grin turned into a normal form and clamped her hands on her hips.

"Thanks...for saving me," he mumbled without even a tiny peek over at her. His features lit up red at mentioning that but anger began to appear in his squinting blue eyes, all due to feeling embarrassed.

"What, from your crack getting stripped of your rank? Haha, no problem man! I know how you assholes work here, take down the weakest bitch and you get either promoted or it's less competition.~" she laughed and walked past a shocked Grimmjow, with a light pat on his shoulder. Maiya followed after her Captain and took a glance at Grimmjow's red face, only to giggle at his noticeable tints on his cheeks.

"Outside... He's outside waiting for you. That guy said that he wanted to prove his point, that women shouldn't act so tough when they're inferior to men," he spoke up, looked ahead of him and heard her steps halt from behind. "You're a lot stronger then what you give off...so why the hell didn't you go all-out against me?!" Now with fury in his eyes and still yet, blushing cheeks, he heard the goth laugh loudly at his question.

"Hahaha, like I said before! Your crack would've gotten scorched by my flames, man! I don't like killing, I just love fightin' and if I were to use my fusion form then you'd be dead!" she laughed again and paused before continuing. She looked over her shoulder at him with the biggest grin ever and narrowed dragon slits, those glowing features were visible... When he turned halfway to look at her, confidence just poured off of her form like a waterfall...he was so shocked. "Tooth-pick can kiss my shiny, pale hide... I'll show him just 'HOW WRONG' HE IS! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" she laughed hard as she looked ahead of her and continued onward.

" _She's asking for a death wish!_ " Grimmjow exclaimed in his mind and his eyes twitched in their widened state.

After those two finally made it outside into the sands, Grimmy was right, Nnoitra stood there with his weapon out grinning like a mad man... Kai and Maiya saw him there and grinned wickedly, oh how she was going to love...making him take back what he said. She started to laugh insanely and took her mp3 player and headset out of her pocket. "Maiya, go get those stereos and hook up my mp3 to it, I wanna fight with gooooood musiiiic.~" she said in a low, dark voice as though it came from a deep desire. She squatted down and put her forearms over her knees, watching Nnoitra closely while Maiya went back into Las Noches.

"You're one weird lady, I'll give you that.~" Nnoitra kept that grin visible and tightened the grip on his blade. Wind blew gently and brushed against their hair, making them sway along with it. "Aren't you scared at all...? Grimmjow was just a weakling! And, if you think you can defeat me, your way in-over your head!" he yelled out, not once changing that insane grin he had.

"Hahahaha! Hell no I'm not! I'll kick your rear and show you just how hard a woman can hit! In fact, I'll shove my foot up your crack and..."she started, pausing before finishing her sentence. Her eyes widened with excitement and her grin grew wider, she was going to love this... "My fist down your throat...~" she finished and laughed hard after that. Her head faced the sky and her eyes shut tightly, only for it to dangle down. One of Nnoitra's eyes twitched at those words while his upper lip curled, he was getting furious. "Hahahaha! You idiot, my Lieutenant is just like you, hahahahahahaa!" she laughed and leaned back too far, she plopped on her butt from doing so. "I put up with his constant bull of trying to make people fear him, hahahaha!" she kept laughing and the more she laughed, the more the sixth Espada grew angrier...

"I'm going to kill you..." Nnoitra stated in a dark, intimidating voice. The shade veiled over his eyes and hid them, he wanted to make her suffer so bad.

About five minutes later, Maiya came back and plopped the stereos down near the exterior wall of Las Noches. She plugged in the mp3 player and stood there, watching as her Captain slowly rose to her feet. "Alright, it's ready!" she happily sung and giggled a bit. Knowing that her doubt towards her own Captain had been cleared, she felt carefree around her again.

"About time, short-stack!" The goth shouted and stood up. Slamming a fist into one palm, she cracked her knuckles and popped her neck from side to side; That grin never left her... She took out her daggers and clung the hilts of them together, leaning over with her head down. "Beat'em to a pulp, Honou Ryu!" she yelled and like before, a sphere of fire spun all around her. It expanded and caused flames to whip out, causing the sound of whipping fire to occur. There she stood with her molten metal spikes on her black, fingerless gloves. Slowly she lifted her head and only her lava eyes were visible, they were peeking above her knuckles. With one arm going clock wise and the other one reverse clock wise, she shouted in midst of it. "Ban-kaaaai!" she yelled with her strong voice.

Nnoitra's eyes widened at seeing a large pillar of lava erupt from around her feet. After it expanded and ceased, the very substance rained from above. Her molten metal gauntlets that had dragon claws covering the tips of her fingers, sizzled from the sheer heat it gave. Her spiritual pressure spiked high and covered a few feet of the area she stood in. Her hair and the loose blood red wrapping strands from her forearms, both floated up with her fiery reiatsu. Lava pooled around her feet and trickled down her dead white skin; Her veins and eyes both glowed brightly from excitement. "'Show me what you got by powerman 5000, Maiya!" she yelled out to her friend without even taking a glance at her. Ryu stood up from her position and unfolded her wings to take to the sky. With a mixture of a hollow's cry, with a feminine tone that started from a low to a high pitch, she flew into the sky flapping her blazing wings.

"Sure thing!" she giggled and chose the song after searching for it. After she got done, she sat down next to the stereos and flinched when Ulquiorra randomly appeared next to her. His intrigued green eyes were glued to Kai's form. "Hey, wanting to watch?" she asked and blinked curiously.

"I want to study her... If she is to fight me after him, I will observe and learn as much as I can." he simply put and had his hands in his pockets. Maiya nodded and looked forward, now watching her Captain again.

As soon as the song started, she did a couple stretches for her biceps and made her muscles look a bit more defined. Then she walked towards him after the heavy beat started, bobbing her head to it. She started giggling to herself and excitement began to build more, soon enough she started to dance. "C'mon, do what the song says! Hahahaha!" she laughed hard, Ryu used sonido and came swooping down after Nnoitra.

The fifth Espada grumbled angrily and swung his giant blade up at the dragon after he ducked. Kai had appeared, twirled an inch off the ground, and side kicked him strongly on the ribs. He bolted across the sands and did backward rolls, but instantly recovered after getting his footing in midst of the force. Out shot his blade, extending it using the chain and aiming at Kai from the distance.

The goth sidestepped and caught the chain part after the blade past her by. With that same grin plastered, she twirled around and yanked forward. She spun in place a couple of times with great strength and slammed him onto the surface. Sand flew up from the crash but she didn't stop there, Kai scraped him across the ground laughing and making him bash his head against the rocks that hid in the sand. She jumped into the air with him still hooked to the chain by his hand and had wide eyes from surprise. "HRAAAAAAAH!" she screamed out strongly, chucked him over her head and made him fly over her frame.

After she let go of the chain, she watched him descend harshly towards the sands. She did the same, as she let gravity take a hold of her, Ryu came flying to her and bashed Nnoitra out of the way to get to her in mid fall. Nnoitra grunted after the hit but still had his chance to fight in the air. He tossed his blade and hooked it to one of Ryu's prehistoric looking spin bumps and got dragged along.

The goth got caught by Ryu who scooped her up on top of her hollow mask. As soon as she stood up holding onto the horns and faced the backside of her dragon, Ryu halted in mid flight. That jerked Nnoitra forward, however, he grinned and brought his foot up. It was unexpected, Nnoitra stomped on Kai's face and made her fly backwards off of her dragon.

She crash landed onto the sandy ground and skidded backwards. With her clawed gauntlet hands digging her fingers into the surface, she came to a slow stop while being in the midst of channeling her lava cero. A long beam of lava shot out with several lava rings expanding away from it, after lifting her head with a cry. Ryu flipped upside down and made Nnoitra drop his grin for a moment. He gripped onto one of the dragon's horns and dangled in mid air, feeling Ryu flying after the cero now. Just before it could hit him, he let go of her horn and turned to face the dragon. He watched as the beam zipped past Ryu's one horn and missed the rest of her body. Twisting around to face the ground, he landed, used sonido and appeared before her with his blade coming down harshly. "Where the hell is your 'fusion form'?!" he hollered in question, saw Kai avoid the blade by swerving to the side. She only chuckled and did a high, round house kick. When his blade hit the ground, her foot punted him upside his jaw and made his head jerk to the side.

He grabbed the one foot she kicked him with and lifted his blade. Anger was evident on his features and the thrust of his weapon at her proved his fury. Kai laughed, grabbed the pole part of his weapon after straightening her body up a bit then moved her face up with the blade. She jerked herself forward using Nnoitra's sturdy footing and rammed her foot on his chest. That caused him to fall backwards on the ground but that didn't stop him. He stuck his tongue out that exposed his Espada number and channeled his own yellow cero.

Ryu came flying after Kai from behind and picked her up by the shoulders, just barely missing the cero he shot at her. Nnoitra kicked his legs out to get onto his feet and spun around to see the goth giving him...the middle finger... "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! GET BACK HERE!" he screamed, only to make her laugh in the distance and had Ryu let go of her in mid air. Kai turned around to face him and landed on the surface below. As soon as the song ended, she started laughing with excitement and shut her eyes. "What's so funny, damn it?!" he comically raged with a clenched fist and had narrowed, white eyes.

"YOU ARE! HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO USE MY FUSION FORM, YET, YOU HAVEN'T USED YOUR RESURRECCION! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed and held her stomach, nearly falling to the ground.

With a quirked brow and an irritated but confused expression, it soon turned into an amused face. "So, you want my resurreccion...? Fine, I'll give it ya!" He yelled then gave a wicked grin. "Pray, Santa Teresa!" He added loudly and made a small shockwave of spiritual pressure to erupt. Golden light enveloped the area and beams of it reached out across the sands. With his resurreccion providing him with horns shaping out a crescent moon, a pair of four arms holding giant scythes, and then a golden yellow marking on his face, Kai whistled with amazement at the sight.

"Shit man, you like awesome! Hahahaha!" she laughed and pumped a fist, catching him by surprise. Wide eyes while one twitched, Nnoitra was growing more irritated than before; Mentally questioning why she just complemented his resurreccion's appearance.

"How the hell are you not afraid of me?! I have FOUR ARMS AND SCYTHES!" An irk mark began to throb on his head while he threw his little tantrum, with his arms thrashing about.

"Eh? Cause, I don't give a flying shit! Fight me or get my fist shoved up your ass!" she hollered back and lifted her gauntlet hand, popping her fingers just by clenching them a little. Now that threw him over the edge, he used sonido and appeared before her with his scythes coming down. Just before he swung and hit her, that signature, toothy grin of hers formed. Hopping up, she held onto two of the scythe's poles and leaned in with a headbutt coming in. A harsh and sick bang occurred after their foreheads connected, He leaned back from the impact and blood gushed from the hit, so she took that as an opportunity to literally kick him to the curb. She hopped back down, jumped an inch off the ground and did a high kick.

Nnoitra flew a couple feet away and laid there in the sand with shocked eyes. Blood trickled down his forehead and it reached his lips, only to have his tongue to reach out so he could clean it off. The next started to play, when he heard it, his head moved up while still on his backside. He basically rolled his eyes at that and gradually sat up.

"When worlds collide by Powerman 5000... Hey, Captain! Why do you like this band so much?!" Maiya questioned from afar but got no answer, she was too busy dancing to the beginning of the beat.

When the beat came up after the man's faint singing in the song, she started to pretend to box while doing small hops in place. She swerved her body, did stomps with her one foot and spun in place. She laughed and disappeared, appearing high in the air with a fist pulled back. "Tanki-shaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed, then shot out countless fireballs with great speed.

Nnoitra used sonido in a continuous manner to avoid them all and once they ceased, he crossed his scythes before him to block an incoming stomp with her foot. Air had burst out behind him from her stomp, her strength made his block dent in a little and it shocked him. Just before she leaped off of his poles, he opened his mouth and formed his golden cero. Kai used sonido to avoid the point blank shot and watched it beam out from his tongue.

Ulquiorra who watched in the sidelines next to Maiya, kept his green eyes on her form. Kai dodged all of the constant swings of Nnoitra's scythes, grinning madly and chuckling. She was getting more and more excited as she fought. "STOP HOLDING BAACK!" she screamed out, grabbed two poles with each hand and yanked him forward into another headbutt of her own. Nnoitra flew backward and crashed heavily into las noches, making a hole in his place. The goth held those scythes after flipping them around, but her molten gauntlets were making them so hot that the poles themselves melted in her grasp, splitting them in half. "Ah- woops!" she blinked, looked down at the split poles and grinned again. She did a few back-flips to avoid an incoming cero and laughed as she did so.

Now she started to break dance to the music again, bobbing her head and kicking her feet, even doing quick spins in place. When the song said, 'You are a robot', she started doing the robot and nearly laughed her butt off at her own actions. Nnoitra, with six arms now, screamed furiously as he descended down upon her with his new scythes in his hands. "SHOW ME YOUR DAMN FUSION!" He screamed out with his upper lip curled. Once he crashed down on her, sand wafted up through the air and the ground quaked, making it hard to see what happened to her.

When the sand cleared from the air, it showed her holding those scythes again, three each in both hands and she could barely hold them all. "TURN IT OFF, MAIYA!" she scowled after hollering, fury burning slightly inside; As if on cue, Maiya quickly reached down and turned it off, finding it odd how Kai would cut music off like that...it was unusual.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Maiya asked, blinking her mauve eyes at her friend. Ulquiorra took notice of the expression changes in her face but didn't say a thing.

"Tooth-pick here wants to see my fusion form so bad, I'll give him what he wants!" She yelled out due to the distance. Kai was in diagonal position, one leg back and the other one bent in front of her in order to keep the scythes from coming down. Seeing Nnoitra grin, she about rolled her eyes at him.

"So, you've finally come to your senses... It's about time. Now, I want to see what's so great about this 'fusion form' of yours, is. And I want EVERYONE to see how you'll fail in defeating me when you're at you're strongest!" his eyes widened, his grin remained, and the desire to see her wallow in fear before him was increasing by the minute.

"Maiya...get away from here!" Kai yelled, making the elvish-eyed girl grow dumbfounded.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS, ARE YOU?! IT'S NOT FAIR, NOT EVEN I GOT TO SEE YOUR FORM! After the past two years of watching you fight, you've never showed me your fused form! Only a few people got to see it, that includes the other Captains... They all got to see, except me!" Maiya clenched her hands and puffed out her cheeks with anger.

"UNLESS YOU WANNA BE FRIED BY MY FUSION'S FIRE, LEAVE NOW!" Kai was serious...she even glared over at her from her peripherals with a sharp look to them. Maiya gulped at that and nodded, she could tell her Captain was being strict.

"Kai..." Maiya muttered under her breath and hesitantly turned on her heel, clearly upset by the fact that she didn't trust her enough to see her fusion form. She didn't know about the fact that, Kai didn't want her to get hurt by her spiritual pressure... Ulquiorra glanced down at the mauve-eyed girl and watched her bolt back into the palace with Kai's stuff eventually returning to their room.

Ulqui's eyes looked back over at the goth with a piqued interest glinting in his green eyes. "What was that about?" Grimmjow's voice suddenly rang from behind him and made him peek over his shoulder at the blue-haired kitty. Grimmy had his blue eyes glued to Kai's frame and his arms crossed once he stood still.

"She is going to 'fuse'; She's going to use her 'fusion form' to sate Nnoitra's persistent desire to witness her power," Ulquiorra explained and viewed the goth again. All he heard from the sixth Espada was a grumble of envy.

With a sneer on his lips, he clicked his tongue and frowned. "Then...let's just see how 'intense' her spiritual pressure is after she 'fuses'. It can't be THAT big of a difference, besides she looks pissed." he lifted a brow at that; Why would she be so angry over having to fuse?

"From what I've learned about her thus far, she is the type to hold back in fights against opponents that are weaker than her so she could get more out of the battle," Ulqui replied, not once averting his attention from her form.

Grimmjow stood quiet and narrowed his eyes, choosing to watch in the end. Kai on the other hand, she brought those scythes down a bit, lifted her one leg, and punted Nnoitra hard in his abdomen. A loud grunt sounded from the tooth-pick's lips then soared backwards, crashing into the wall close by the other two. Kai, holding his scythes, dropped them on the sandy ground and gritted her teeth into view. Gauntlet fists clenching, lava eyes narrowing, her reiatsu spiked a bit more out of anger.

When she sat down cross-legged, she slammed her fists on top of her thighs and made the bottom of her biceps lift up. She glared daggers at Nnoitra who sat in a small hole in the wall, viewing her with his widened eye. "This pisses me off! YOU WON'T TAKE A HINT AT ALL! FUSING TAKES THE FUN OUT OF FIGHTING AND RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME RUIN IT!" she yelled out furiously and saw the utter shock on his features. "I HOLD BACK SO I WON'T KILL ANYONE, YA PRICK!" she screamed out with seethe and lowered her head. "C'mon Ryu!" she spoke a little less harshly and shut her eyes. Ryu appeared behind her using sonido and all three Espada stared with anticipation. "Fuse...Honou Ryu..." Kai muttered, the scene only showing a side view of her black lips. As if on cue, the dragon leaned her hollow head over the goth's head, wrapped her blazing wings around Kai's form and very slowly they began to fuse. The hollow mask conformed with Kaiorin's head, liquefying and morphing to fit better; Those wing bones had liquefied into lava like the hollow mask and got absorbed into her skin, making the flames fade away into the air. A moment later, where the birthmark on her back laid, her skin began to move as though something were beneath it. Two lumps grew in size and a sick, cracking sound echoed through the air as if someone were walking on thick ice, across glass, or slowly crushing someone's bone. Kai kept moving her shoulders, only by a fraction each time. When she arched her back a little outward..those large dragon boned wings busted through her skin from the blazing wings on her birthmark and slowly wrapped around her body. Once fire engulfed those wings, she swatted them out to the side, causing air bursts to lash out and make the sand rise into the atmosphere.

Lava trickled down her skin and where the wings had came out from her back, a bit of her red wrapping torn but they held on by a few more strands that weren't in the way. Her long, spiked ponytail flailed up in the air alongside the red strips on both of her forearms.

(Play the song: 'Dusk- Skinwalker' :D)

(Beginning of song) All was quiet, the scene kept rotating around her and taking in all of her features. Ulquiorra stood wide-eyed, spotting the hollow mask over her head that was completely lowered with her face hardly noticeable, those boned flaming wings and the change in reiatsu strength. To Nnoitra and Grimmjow, they felt so much weight on themselves, spiritual pressure leaving them speechless. The immense heat, pressure making the scene waver harshly, pure dominance and intensity radiating off of her form, it was a sight to behold and to feel. It was a similar dominance that Daomig'rah had, anyone that was lower than her reiatsu preferably below Espada rank of six would have fallen on one knee from all the sudden intensity. Nothing but power wafted around her, she may have mostly defensive power but her intense heat and pressure was enough to show that she wasn't someone to take lightly.

As she rose her head, the scene changed and showed a closer view of one of her eyes after her head rose up. Gauntlet fists pressing against her thighs as she remained cross-legged, ponytail with its glowing spikes flailing high with her flaming reiatsu, and her expression had changed to a strict glare. Much like the expression Daomig'rah gives. Black lips in a frown, dragon slits glued to Nnoitra's frame that stayed in the crater; The very fifth Espada continued to gawk in utter disbelief at the flaming half breed. Grimmjow had widened eyes too, gritted teeth in view and slight fear running up his spine.

Slowly as she stood up, she pushed herself up by pressing on her knee with her hand. Head tilted to one side, looking down on them with a dominating, strict stare from her dragon slits. Veins, eyes, they all glowed brightly and her fire continued to whip wildly. After Nnoitra jumped out of the crater, he kept his astonished black eyes upon her surprising form. Once he had, the goth walked towards him, completely silent...it was odd. Normally she'd grin, swear at him, or even grow frustrated at his gawking state; But now, she was different somehow, all three Espada knew something was wrong with her.

Fists clenched tightly, her head lowered after she started walking and her wings unfolded a bit more. (Sudden burst part of the song!) "What in the-..." Before he could finish, she disappeared, reappeared before his face all the while grasping his face tightly with her clawed gauntlet. Flying upward against the wall of the palace, scraping his head against the rough surface whilst gazing strictly into his devastated black eyes. Harshly kicking off of the wall with his face still in her grasp, she flew higher and higher into the black sky with such speed. Spinning sideways in mid air, whirling him around in midst of her twirl, the goth chucked the man strongly.

He flew swiftly through the sky, flipping around in unpredictable directions and unable to catch himself properly. He struggled to correct himself within that velocity, Kai didn't give him much time to even react. The 'beasty' herself appeared above him in mid soar, brought down her two feet and kicked him square in his abdomen.

Nnoitra descended so fast to the point of breaking the sound barrier and caused him to crash into the sands below. A large burst of sand flew into the air upon impact, only for the goth to come stomping down on top of him into his stomach again. He grunted and his body sunk inward from the strength behind her fall, making his arms and legs fly up. From afar, all Grimmy and Ulquiorra could see was a pillar of lava rising up from where the sand cloud had dispersed from her landing. The pillar expanded widely, engulfing a decent amount of land around them and ceasing soon after; Raining lava droplets fell all around them where she stood. With the raining lava coating the surrounding area in magma, a large pool of it filled in the crater she stood in and that he laid in.

Nnoitra looked up at the goth in agony, feeling the lava burn his skin and blanket him from how deep the crater was. He was about to stand, albeit struggling, until she harshly slammed her foot onto his face and pushed him deeper into the lava pit she made. Through gritted teeth, she swatted her arms out and rose her head up to the sky. Out came a hollow's cry, it was a mixture of her voice, Ryu's pitched dragon roar, and a hollow's screech. Nnoitra's hands were above the lava pit's surface and they kept flailing around, trying to grasp her somewhere so he could get her off of him. He was suffocating from the burn, the heat, no air, and the lack of mobility to get free.

Past Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, a blur of black rushed between the two and raced after the goth. Kai being in her 'true' form, allowed her beastly instincts to take control. Hueco Mundo fueled her with more hollow power seeing that she was half arrancar, which meant she wasn't in full control of herself. Being in the soul society allowed her to master that form ONLY in that realm, meaning that her soul reaper side had more control over the form than her hollow side. Being in Hueco Mundo though...that's a different story... Kai was killing the Espada, feeling his thrashes beneath her bare foot and her head now looking down at him with her frown plastered, after roaring out a cry of dominance. Believe it or not, the half breed being in that form, she was a lot like her great granddaddy...

When Kai lifted her foot to finish the Espada off with a much stronger stomp to the face, that very blur just so happened to be Starrk, Espada 1, using sonido and appearing to her side with a harsh blow to her neck from his swinging leg. The power behind his kick jerked the goth's frame to one side and her eyes widened, making her lose unconsciousness instantly from impact. There she fell, her appearance returning to normal, blazing reiatsu disappearing and her zanpakuto reverting back to it's original form. (Song ends here, hope you enjoyed that tiny bit :D!) Laying there with her hair snaking out and away from her backside, the lava puddle faded away and exposed a severely injured Nnoitra who seemed to be blackened from the burn of her lava.

The fifth Espada struggled to sit up in his spot, gagging for air as though he had just drowned in deep water. He was shaky, eyes wide in pure and utter shock, he could hardly hold himself up due to the lingering effects of her spiritual pressure. "What a pain... She nearly killed you. Why didn't you listen to a word she said...?" Starrk questioned and held the side of his head, ruffling up his brown wavy hair.

Nnoitra didn't even answer... He just stared into space after he got his breathing regulated. His expression never changed, nor did he even glance up to the first Espada, he was just too dumbfounded, too much into shock by the fact that he was almost killed. The man's resurreccion had vanished and forced him to return to his normal form, exposing his attire that got scorched to black in most areas. "She's..." he began, still to much into shock to speak properly. "A beast...a monster..." he mumbled to himself then passed out right then and there.

"Aw man... Damn, why'd you go and pass out? I don't want to drag you all the way back into the palace..." Starrk spoke up and appeared as tired as ever. Someone must have ordered servants to come collect the fighters, because there they were sprinting over to them. Ulquiorra was very interested now; Her fusion form looked like that of an Espada, if not then a vasto lorde. " _I see... She fights like a beast, like an animal in that state and teams up with her hollow dragon in her bankai; However..._ " he began in his mind, then recalled the odd change in her vibe once she fused. " _Something different occurred, she changed. Her behavior, the way she fights, her expressions... It was as though she was a different person entirely,_ " he finished in his mind with his monotonous voice. For a moment he glanced over at Grimmy, noticing his stunned reaction that had a gaping mouth and flushes on his cheeks; Yet, a bit of fear was evident as well.

"I see why she didn't want that pint-sized girl around. Her spiritual pressure would've been too much for her to handle. Damn..." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath and stared in disbelief. He was actually glad that she refused to go into her fusion form when he fought her, he would've been killed for sure...


	20. Dimensional Jump Chapter 20: Possession!

**Dimensional Jump- Chapter 20: Possession!**

" _My Queen..._ " Schneider's voice echoed through the girl's mind, as the scene showed the outside of Las Noches slowly zooming in on the building. Maiya, who was walking down the hallway and leaving her Captain outside, one of her eyes twitched for a second. " _My Queen, you are being deceived..._ " he continued with his single bouncing voice, going from high pitch to low. The elven-eyed girl ignored him the whole time, she knew he was trying to pull something again, she kept with her pace and uttered not a word. " _Nothing but lies...nothing but deceit... Her words fell from a silver tongue, her act is but a facade..._ " he continued to speak, making Maiya's fists clench and for her to gulp. She tried her best to ignore the hollow summon, everything he said just sounded so convincing...but that didn't faze her. " _She came after you, to make sure you weren't going to see past her fibs. That woman, your 'friend' Kaiorin...she's the great granddaughter of lord Daomig'rah. The one who once ruled Hueco Mundo; She could be fooling everyone, her hollow half may be more powerful than her Reaper half..._ " Schneider kept trying to pursued her, using crafty words to work his way into her heart and break her.

" _I don't care what you have to say, Schneider. You tried to make me lose faith in our friendship!_ " Maiya exclaimed in her mind as she sauntered down the hall.

" _My mistress, the one who rules our world, your best friend could be the death of you and everyone else.~_ " Schneider answered, making Maiya's only noticeable mauve eye to squint with irritation. " _She disrespects by insulting, she loves to fight and plays mind games to get them to attack her so she could have a reason to fight... She plays with a person's mind. Do you know why she was able to get away with pestering and picking on the Captains and Espadas in our own dimension? Because...she plays with their heads, takes advantage and acts the way she does to hide her true hollow nature,_ " he added, making Maiya's mauve eyes to widen at those words. For the last time, Schneider tried something that she would've never expected from him...

Maiya halted in her step and mouth gaped open once she saw Schneider...appear before her? He was transparent, tall as usual and caused her to feel an odd rush of fear. She was frozen, so blinded by fear that she hadn't noticed Szayel Apporo walking towards her direction down the hall. His yellow eyes widened in shock and he too, stood in place. The pinkette saw the tall hollow, only to watch him turn his skull of a head around like an owl. Schneider's body remained facing Maiya but his head was completely facing Szayel...it sort of creeped out the Espada. "No witnesses are allowed when I speak to my Queen,~" He spoke out with his ominous bouncy voice and lifted his bat wing-like hand towards the girl, not once turning his head back around.

As if on cue, he disappeared and Maiya's head jerked back. She began twitching, her head remained tilted backwards and faint gasps for air escaped her gaping mouth. Her eyes were still wide but she wasn't there...anymore... Szayel adjusted his glasses and kept his surprised stare upon her jerking frame. She acted like something was trying to possess her, in her case though that'd be correct... Uncontrollable movement, her body flailing in place, suddenly she fell backwards and stopped. "Oh dear, what's this?" Szayel questioned from the short distance and walked over to her. As soon as he stood to the side of her oddly unconscious state, despite having wide open eyes, her body arched. A harsh heaving gasp escaped from her mouth as soon as the middle of her back arched and her body hovered in the air for a split second.

Once that happened, the scene flashed and showed her inner world. Maiya stood there panting, hands on her knees and taking in as much air as possible. Slowly she rose up straight with her pupils shrinking in shock, then took notice of what her inner world looked like now. Corruption...darkness, everywhere she looked things appeared to have either withered and died or corruption blackened everything that wasn't dead. Those flowers that the butterflies she saw before had fluttered around, were all covered in black; Like black paint that dripped off of their petals. The distant forest that looked eerie, now was covered in thick fog and black liquid tainted the ground.

Small streams of water was replaced with blood, bats flew through the much darker, violet sky and the moon was a darker color. Everything...looked so dead, so lifeless, some things were even pale with white dust flying off of them. Trees looked as though they came from a thriller movie revolving around a haunted house. "Vendethiel..." she mumbled, eyes wavering in disbelief. Maiya bolted towards the ominous forest, rushing towards the entrance since it lead to her Zanpakuto spirit's throne. Just before she got to the edge of the forest entrance, Schneider appeared in front of her and caused her to skid to a halt.

"Why are you in such a hurry, my lady?" Schneider questioned, his skull head facing downward to show he was looking at her.

She ignored him, feeling something WAY off about the atmosphere now that it's gotten worse. Zanpakutos don't get sick, she knew that now, so that alone made her ignore his words. Maiya ran around him with worry etched onto her face. " _Vendethiel, I'll find out what's going on!_ " she mentally exclaimed with a strict look in her eyes.

"No need to worry, my dear.~" Schneider's voice echoed again. He kept appearing into view along the sides as she ran. "I can hear your thoughts. Do you truly believe you can get away...with not telling me what's wrong?~" he asked once more in his ominous bouncing voice. Schneider appeared once more, only this time it was in front of her like before. She grunted with annoyance and went to run around him, but his entire upper body excluding his head, turned and used his bat wing-like arm to prevent her from moving on.

"Get out of my way!" Maiya yelled, ducked and tried going beneath his arm but he moved it down. Every time she'd try to move around him or avoid his arm, his said arm would keep moving with her. "Schneider, stop it already! Let me see Vendethiel!" Now she was furious... Her head snapped to face him from the side and pure anger was evident in her eyes.

"Kaiorin...is not your friend. She uses you, yells at you, plays with you, gets you into thinking that she's an ally. She has the nature of a hollow, the need to kill, devour, and dominate... I'm only trying to prevent you from getting hurt, my mistress.~" he stated, then peered down to view her with his emotionless, round eye sockets.

"She...is...my friend...! I'm not gonna listen to a word you say, Schneider!" she yelled out, used shunpo and disappeared from his presence. Faster and faster, running as fast as she could and getting deeper into the forest. " _I can't let him trick me! I just have a hunch that he really is just trying to stir me the other direction... Ever since Vendethiel summoned him to stand by her side, she's been too quiet! I just have that hunch, that feeling, that he's not supposed to actually be here in my inner world!_ " she mentally yelled and kept forgetting that Schneider could hear her. " _He's clearly trying to keep me from seeing her, from going to her throne to check up on her. I need to see what's going on with my own eyes..._ " Maiya spoke in her head as she neared the end of the forest.

She came to an abrupt stop once she arrived into a clearing on the other side of the forest. She about gasped, her mouth hung open and her eyes wavered with utter shock. There her Zanpakuto spirit was...sitting on her throne...looking nearly dead. A large hilltop with her sitting in her throne on top of it; Vendethiel's head was tilted to one side, dangling slightly while her long straight and dark pink hair framed her face. Her lips were parted and her eyes were veiled by shadow. Wearing a long, elegant, purple dress like you'd see from medieval days. Long sleeves that went past her hands, feet hidden behind the skirt of her dress and her skin was as pale as a ghost. "Vendethiel!" Maiya screamed out, bolted full sprint towards her but got stopped by Schneider who appeared before her to get in her way. A dead stop, Maiya backed up with great anger filling her eyes. She was really disliking the hollow right now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kai was sauntering down the hall stretching. Being knocked out and waking up later in a very uncomfortable position can make anyone stiff. Not to mention, she thought it odd, that she lost complete control of her fusion form. Soon the goth yawned and smacked her black lips, forming a groggy expression all the while scratching her butt. "Man, the hell is up with that mattress...? Woke up in the infirmary all kinked up, everything feels as stiff as wood..." she mumbled and rubbed her neck. Rotating her head around, she closed her eyes then popped her neck. Hands clamping down onto her hips, her head tilted from side to side to pop it in other ways but something made her halt in place. Her eyes widened at the sight, mouth in a line, she saw Maiya's body flipping out not far ahead of her and Szayel was next to the girl trying to find the problem.

Of course, Kai being Kai, she thought the pinkette had done something so her rage went into a full burst. Teeth gritting into view, slits growing thin and her hands clenching into tight fists. Szayel was examining Maiya with a finger to his chin and tried holding her down so she wouldn't hurt her neck or anything. "How odd, that hollow made itself visible then disappeared and by the looks of it, it took her consciousness with it.~" he mumbled to himself and hummed in thought. Gasps for air reached his ears, he knew something was off about what he just saw.

"OI, GET OFF MAIYA, YA PINKY PRICK!" Kai hollered out, causing the said Espada to pause in his movement. A large spike of her reiatsu could be felt from a mile away or more, because the entire area he was in quivered from the weight of her pressure. He felt heat, heard whipping fire, and when he glanced over to view the goth...he grew devastated.

Kai came flying after him with a soaring kick. She came zipping past the girl, landed her foot on the side of his head and they both went flying across the hall; A sick thwack echoed the moment she landed a hit on him. She made him crash into the wall at the end of the hall with her following suit, making a dust cloud waft through the air. "YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAIYA?!" she screamed out. The scene showed the dust clearing and her holding him up by the front of his robes. His eyes were wide, her reiatsu was up in literal flames, veins and eyes glowed brightly from rage; She was up in his face, staring into his eyes with a piercing enraged glare.

Ulquiorra stopped in his step once he saw the pinky crash into the wall with her holding him against it. Even Aizen was with the fourth Espada, staring wide-eyed at her sudden occurrence. "I didn't do anything, truly! I saw her walking down the hall and then her hollow summon appeared in front of us both, albeit rather transparent. Then it touched her and he disappeared, making her act in such a way." he explained, sweating profusely and watching her eyes widen with shock. Without saying a word, she ran to Maiya and fell to her knees, skidding to a halt next to the girl's side. "Wake up, bruh!" she yelled, shook Maiya's shoulders rapidly and had a panicked look to the goth's face. "Snap out of it!" Once again she yelled, until Maiya's body finally calmed down. Kai stopped shaking the girl and gazed upon her sleeping figure, lips parted and eyes remaining wide.

Very slowly, Maiya's eyes fluttered open. The goth about sighed in relief...until...she noticed her eyes. "The hell...?!" Kai exclaimed in a lowered, confused voice. Maiya's eyes...were black. The elvish-eyed girl was emotionless and her head turned to view the goth.

"Hello...Princess.~" Maiya's voice ominously bounced from low to high pitch, resembling...Schneider.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' PRINCESS, YA TWAT!" Comical, white angry eyes formed, gritted sharp teeth, and a throbbing irk mark. Next thing she knew, Maiya lifted her legs and kicked the goth's face, making her head jerk to the side. Maiya flipped backward after doing so and walked away, only to turn to face the half breed after gaining some distance.

A faint smile formed on the girl's lips and those creepy, black, emotionless eyes remained. "I've longed to meet you in person, hollow Princess. It took quite a long time to soften my Queen up, her body is a mere vessel to be used to escape her inner world. I'll soon be reunited with our kind, I must wait a little longer until then.~" Schneider, using her to speak, chuckled darkly under his breath.

"You asshole! Give her back!" Kai roared out, reiatsu flames shooting high from her building rage. She pulled out her daggers and positioned herself, holding the sides of her daggers up in front of her as if she was putting up fists to fight. "I'm not about to let you hurt her anymore, ya crack-head! I've heard what you were doing to her, tryin' to trick her and break her! Good luck with doing that shit to me, it'll only piss me off more!" she screamed out, still those veins and eyes glowing from fury.

"Heheheh, you're always so amusing. So fiery... It's a shame I'll have to get rid of my entertainment, I rather enjoyed watching you fight through Maiya's eyes. If you insist on stopping me, you'll have to kill your best friend, too.~" Schneider replied after chuckling menacingly to himself. His smile dropped when he heard the goth scream monstrously. Her reiatsu spiked higher, pressure grew heavier, slits got thin and the whole area shook from her spiritual pressure.

"I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOU!" she screamed out. Little did she know, was that Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Szayel were standing at the end of the hall keeping their distance.

"What is happening? Please explain to me...Szayel Apporo," Aizen demanded and glanced over at the pinkette, who seemed stunned in place at the rage and reiatsu the goth was giving off. Lips parted, eyes wide, and his bangs mangled, Szayel was too shocked to utter a word.


	21. DJ- Chapter 21: A hollow's freedom!

**Dimensional Jump-chapter 21: A hollow's freedom!**

"My Queen...she would betray you if she could, just being around your friend is causing Vendethiel agony. Your friend could have destroyed us if she wanted, using her reiatsu alone...~" Schneider stated with his bouncy, ominous voice.

"I doubt that could actually happen, Schneider! If that were possible then her reiatsu would've destroyed us long ago every time she'd get angry! Vendethiel isn't in agony because of her, either! If anyone's to blame then it'd be you, since you're the only one in my inner world that's around her!" Maiya spat with seethe lacing her voice. Teeth gritted into view and squinted elvish eyes that were full of fury.

(Play 'Succubus theme 'dreaming phase' extended'. The title has nothing to do with it, the song itself is Schnieder's theme! :D)

"How right you are...my queen... I am the only one around her..." Schneider stated with his bouncing, eerie voice as the scene zoomed out. Maiya had a feeling that the hollow just admitted to it. Though through his words, he didn't specifically say he was the one who did that to her zanpakuto, she knew what he was saying regardless.

"So...you ARE the one who did this to her!" Maiya hollered and noticed thick black shadows forming around his feet and growing larger like a puddle. Suddenly, it turned into black liquid and coated the ground in black.

"Seeing that you've learned of my doings... I have no reason to hide anything from you, Soul Reaper," Scheider's voice suddenly came out unfriendly, if anything...menacing. The word 'soul reaper' made her gasp. He's never addressed her as such. "As Vendethiel aimed to summon a loyal servant to be by her side, I saw a portal open in between the realms of the odd hollow world and the land of the unknown. A land I was unaware of, a land where the unknown strive and survive..." he took a moment, then continued his explanation. "How she acquired me, was through that very portal... To be honest, soul reaper...the one who was supposed to be in my place was a grim reaper. A reaper from the unknown lands. I stole their position, I took the opportunity and went through the portal and kept that mystical creature from entering it's rightful position next to Vendethiel..." he partially explained.

Maiya was astonished. A hollow stole a spot from a grim reaper?! She can only imagine how angry that grim reaper must've been... "YOU STOLE A POSITION FROM A GRIM REAPER?!" she hollered out furiously. If he was able to do that, then she feared this hollow was too cunning and powerful.

Ignoring her outburst of a question, he continued explaining. "As you now see, I am here... My goal was to set myself free of the odd hollow realm that powerful hollows were meant to be caged in. I wish to be free, I wish to be among my kind and to rule over the weak. To do so, I need a vessel... A strong enough vessel that I can tear myself out of without breaking the body," he added and took another pause. "Though I will inform you... I have been absorbing Vendethiel's power as I stood by her side, very slowly and waited for my 'Queen' to weaken enough, so I may control her vessel with the power I absorbed from your zanpakuto's spirit.~" he finished and walked towards her very eerily and watched her back away.

"You...you TRICKED ME?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME?! YOU WERE USING VENDETHIEL AND ME?!" she was enraged. Maiya's fists clenched tightly and a tear strayed from one eye. " _He hurt Vendethiel...he hurt her!_ " Mentally exclaiming, she took up her zanpakuto and gripped the hilt rather harshly. "Now what? What do you plan to do now that I've caught you red handed?!" she drew her blade and pointed at Schneider, getting into her shikai position.

"You...will do nothing, my dear...soul reaper. I've already taken control of your body, all you must do is wait until I am free.~" Schneider replied. (End of song!)

That's all it took...for Maiya to snap. "Vendethiel, Evoke!" she rose her voice and her blade formed into that very pointer-finger that was hooked to a couple of chains. Those chains attached around her wrist and she had no staff this time. Countless pink fluffs came up over the blackened forest behind her and flew past her. Gritted teeth into view, she watched as each and every pink creature attached to Schneider. He just stood there blankly staring her way without even a flinch. With a gigantic explosion going off, a bunch of piled up mini-nukes went off and took up a decent amount of land.

As Maiya watched, she lifted her free hand and put up her palm. "Hadou number 33, Sokatsui!" she shouted. Out came a wide blue burst of energy and it shot at Schneider, whilst the explosion remained. The beam only added to the dispersion of her mini-nukes, making it grow larger in mass. She had time to go bankai now, so as quick as she could she announced her bankai.

"Soul reaper... Do you honestly believe, that your power is of any use against me?~" His voice rang through the air as the smoke cleared from the explosion. He didn't get to see or hear her say bankai, Maiya had used the ear-ringing sound of her mini-nukes as vocal coverage and the smoke to blind him. He was seen waving his bat-like wing to brush away the smoke from his face and saw her standing there in her bankai with a deadly glare. "Ah, so you chose to go all out, without thinking it over? Clever.~ You're aware of my power," he added with his ominous, bouncing voice.

(Play 'Betrayer by xandria' instrumental' :D!) The scene showed her gritted teeth, her hair that was down and the pink-fluffs on her hands. Her eyes were black and red like before, only with the intent to kill, piercingly glaring at the hollow. (When it says 'this is goodbye') As soon as the scene zoomed out, she sprinted after him with her enhanced speed. Disappearing nearly with a blink of an eye and landing a pink fluff-punch onto Schneider's stomach.

A grand eruption went off, engulfing a large amount of land and it expanded widely. Schneider flew backward out of the explosion and lifted his bat-like wing, shooting out a giant ray of blue energy... Hado number 33? Maiya, with her speed and her focused eyes, she vanished and evaded the shot only to run along the side of it instead. Again he shot it out, only this time using both wings effortlessly.

Maiya kept jumping and avoiding the beams with ease, they were too slow for her. She believed that, if she had any ounce of monologue, he'll listen in and take it to his advantage. So she disappeared into the air high above him and floated there for a moment. With both her pink fluffs facing him, she used hado number 33 on him with even greater power. It rained down onto him like lighting, making the ground quiver from the burst.

Though he remained unaffected; Knowing that, she tried something else. She landed and started circling around him, picking up her speed bit by bit to try and make him dizzy. What she hadn't realized was that her feet were soaked in black liquid and he knew that.

"Such a useless tactic..." he mumbled menacingly and lifted both of his wings. He spun in place far faster than her speed and shot out countless sokatsui spells. Each spell that was shot out, made the ground shortly quake. It shot everywhere in multiple directions, resulting in hitting her.

"AAH!" she screamed out and flew back, far into the foggy woods. The spell was powerful and scorched her clothing. As she flew backward and past several dead trees, Schneider had appeared behind her and kicked her square in her back, making her soar skyward. The hit made the sound barrier break and she had already flew past the dark violet clouds.

Schneider appeared just above her and harshly, horizontally spun sideways, smacking her back down towards the ground with great force. Just before she even got to crash-land, the hollow appeared beneath her and the very black liquid raced after her. It attached to her ankle and yanked her down more; The hollow shot out another sokatsui and it engulfed her entire body, causing her to scream.

As soon as the spell died off, her eyes shot open from being shut. The tail in her eyes that was shaped like a Q, moved into where the pupil would be and spun clock-wise until it was vertically in the middle. Falling, she pushed more speed into her descent and crashed into Schneider. A much larger nuclear explosion erupted and took up most of the dead forest. An impressive mushroom cloud flew into the sky and harsh winds broke apart some dead tress outside of the dispersion.

( slow Chorus solo!) Vendethiel's mauve eyes fluttered open and saw Maiya's nuke go off, she was barely able to stay awake. "Maiya..." A soft, sweet voice came from her lips. Back and forth, Schneider and Maiya were exchanging blows.

Maiya got sent crashing into the ground by both feet of the hollow when he stomped onto her stomach. Chunks of earth uprooted beneath her and caused everything around them to get pulled towards them, as if he stomped onto a blanket or cloth.

Blood spurted from her mouth as it showed a slow motioned scene of her body curling inward to his harsh stomp. Dirt flew high and crushed pieces of wood whipped through the air. His arms were up straight like a mannequin's and he squatted just before vanishing from sight. Maiya was left there coughing up blood and practically immobile. Her body twitched and her eyes were wide; Agony was all over her body, she couldn't even scream because it hurt so bad.

Very shakily, Vendethiel's hand rose and her fingers stretched out to Maiya. Her mauve eyes were half dead looking, barely any life was left in them no thanks to Schneider. (End of song! :D) "M-Maiya...Maiya..." she barely managed to say. Her breath was quivering and her words were hard to voice out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"GIVE HER BACK YOU ASSHOOOLE!" Kai screamed out strongly. She was now holding Maiya's body down with both hands clamped onto the girl's shoulders. Those black eyes staring straight at her with that menacing expression of Schneider's.

"Now, after so long of gathering all that power from her zanpakuto's spirit and finally being able to take over her body; Why would I do something as silly as that?~" Schneider spoke with Maiya's voice, still having that bouncing eerie tone. SLAP! Kai slapped Schneider so hard, it actually surprised him that she would hit her own friend.

"MAIYA WOULDN'T WANT YOU CONTROLLING HER, SHE'D WANT YOUR CRACK KICKED ALL OVER THE PLACE, IF IT WAS HER DICISION!" Kai screamed out, lifted Schneider up by the robes and brought his face up to hers dangerously close.

"Hmm?~" Schneider hummed in amusement and gave her a closed, cocky smile. Aizen stood from afar along side Ulquiorra and Szayel. They watched the scene before them, finding it odd how a zanpakuto was taking control of Maiya. "You truly are a hollow by nature; Not caring about your friend.~ I'm growing to like you. I may just keep you alive after all.~" Schneider stated until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed loud from anger. Her reiatsu spiked even harsher than before and she picked Schneider up by the face with one hand. Slamming, smashing, she had turned and crashed Maiya's body into the wall next to her with continuous pounding. A large crack formed and it'd get bigger each time she'd slam Maiya's face into the wall. Blood was even starting to show and stain its pallid appearance. There she held her, keeping her face in the badly damaged wall. Kai inched closer to the back of Maiya's head and had gritted teeth in view. Eyes wide with rage and thin slits, her glowing features still evident. "Let...her go..." she began. "OR I'LL SEND YOU OUTSIDE AND KICK YOUR CAN!" she finished. She didn't want to hurt her friend, in fact, she was holding back a lot of her strength.

All of a sudden, Maiya's hands were seen raising up towards the goth's strong grip. Latching on, Kai blinked and narrowed her eyes at those hands. Without any warning, Schneider pointed out two fingers at her and shot out that same blue hado as before. It hit Kai point blank and broke through the wall behind her. Outside of Las Noches, it showed a large and long beam of blue busting through the side and out into the black sky.

Next, the scene showed Kai standing there. One hand still gripped tightly onto Maiya's head and shade veiling over the goth's eyes. Her furiously gritted teeth were the only thing visible on her face aside from her glowing veins. All was quiet, Aizen stood there with slightly widened eyes, but Ulquiorra didn't even seem to be fazed.

What broke the silence, was when the goth lost her temper... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out with pure rage, turned around and chucked Schneider out through the hole he made with the hado; Fire whipped everywhere. Luckily she wasn't blinded yet or she wouldn't of cared about tossing her... Instead, she would've pounded her to a bloody pulp. With both daggers in her hands again, she clung the ends of the hilts together and shouted. "BEAT'EM TO A PULP, HONOU RYU!" she yelled out. A large sphere of spinning fire whipped around her and dispersed away from her, showing those molten-spiked, fingerless gloves.

She used sonido, then reappeared out in the sands where she saw Maiya...or Schneider more like. He was laying in the sand with a barely open smirk and shadow over those black eyes. Her candle-shaped flaming reiatsu whipped everywhere and covered a wide range of ground. The pressure from her reiatsu made everything around her quake.

"Heheheh, you still hold back? Why hold back when you want to kill me?~" He asked using Maiya's voice. Her body suddenly arched upward and he rose up with Maiya's head dangling backward. Now he was to a stand, slouching over a bit from doing that stunt. "Bankai.~" What? Kai lifted a brow in confusion after hearing Schneider say that. Maiya wasn't even in shikai! Suddenly, the blade he pulled out after saying that, warped and transformed forcibly.

(Play 'Garou vs bang Bang's theme full ver. Epic rock cover'! I know it's long but that's basically the exact title _) There he stood in all of Maiya's bankai glory. Pink fluffs on his hands, his head was tilted to one side with that same smile plastered and his skull resting on top of her head. "What is it, that you usually say? Was it...'come at me, brah'?~" he teased and chuckled darkly.

Kai came at him in a burst of anger and appeared before him, doing a sideways spin kick. Schneider leaned backward and avoided the kick, then the next one and the one after that. He kept evading each swing Kai would do and would laugh about it. With a swift movement, Schneider punched Kai in the stomach and the mini-nuke that went off sent her flying backward. He disappeared as soon as she soared, only to appear above her frontal frame and got close to her face.

Kai's eyes widened slightly with her gritted teeth in view and got nailed by a series of punches to her face and her gut. Schneider punching her with swiftness, caused multiple explosions to occur each time there was contact.

Out from the explosions, Kai had jumped backward in the air and landed on her feet. She caught an incoming fist from Schneider and the force behind their collision cause wind to strongly whip around; Of course there was that same mini-nuke going off point blank, but it didn't faze the goth. Staring into Maiya's black eyes, she could tell she needed help. And in order to subdue Schneider...she needed to go bankai too.

The goth yanked him forward, kicked Schneider in the stomach and sent him flying backward a ways. Doing as before, she swung her arms clock-wise and reverse clock-wise, soon shouting... "BAN...KAAAAAAAAAI!" she screamed. A rise of a lava pillar came up from the ground, once a lava colored light radiated around her feet in a circle.

It expanded widely, soon ceasing and causing it to rain magma. She didn't have time to stand there, she immediately hopped onto Ryu and took off. High in the sky, she searched for Schneider, he was hiding somewhere until she sensed him behind her back... A quick swerve, she made Ryu spin out of the way to avoid a direct punch from Schneider. The hollow flew down past the goth and their eyes locked onto each other for a split second as he descended.

They kept at this whole fight for a good four minutes or so, exchanging attacks even though Kai was still holding back. She wasn't really fighting her, more like...trying to tire Schneider out. Seeing the hollow stand there after losing the goth, Kai saw the opportunity and jumped off of Ryu. Down she went, pulling back a fist and shouting out. "TANKI-SHAAAAAA!" she screamed and sent a flurry of fireballs down at Schneider.

The said hollow hopped out of the way. Kai noticed him being distracted for a moment and took advantage, using sonido to appear behind him. Schneider looked up again, wondering why the goth hasn't crashed into the ground yet. Upon feeling a strong pressure behind him, he actually gasped and got drop kicked by his foe. Kai got on top and held Schneider down again, ignoring the fact that her molten metal gauntlets were burning away Maiya's sleeves around the shoulders.

Aizen and the others, including a few new espada who heard all the ruckus, watched from the sidelines with quirked brows or curiosity on their faces. (Song ends here! :D)

"Everyone...you know...here in Hueco Mundo...will soon be at my feet. You may be attacking me, but you're hurting Maiya.~ I feel no pain, as I'm inside her world...controlling her body.~" His bouncy voice echoed. "Though, it appears...it's time.~" he added.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S 'TIME'?! ARE YOU CRACKED OR SOMETHING?! I WON'T LET YOU GET FREE, YA PRICK! I'M JUST HOLDIN' YOU OFF UNTIL MAIYA WINS AGAINST YOU!" Kaiorin yelled furiously at the hollow. Schneider only stared into those blazing eyes, finding fascination about them. Never in his long years of being imprisoned in that odd hollow realm, has he ever seen such fiery eyes.

"The princess of Hueco Mundo, your fiery reputation hasn't failed you yet. I may just trap you in a cage and keep you as my pet, so I can watch you spit fire and cast beautiful flames. Like a bird in a cage.~" he hummed with amusement, only to see an incoming gauntlet. Kai had punched him so hard, it made Maiya's head jerk to the side and made a crater behind him.

"I won't let that happen! And if it ever does, MY ANCIENT DRAGON OF A GREAT GRANDFATHER WILL TURN YOU INTO LIQUID MUSH!" Kai exclaimed with rage and pulled her fist back again, watching Maiya's head turn and keep that unchanged open smirk plastered. She widened her eyes when she saw Maiya's body start twitching. Schneider's open smirk fell and Kai got off of him, backing up in question with a frown evident. "Yo...the fudge ya doin'?!" she rose her voice, still confused and lifted a brow.

Schneider stood up rather shakily and continued to have Maiya's body to jerk around. Her body floated into the air, her head flew back and something black started fazing out of the core of her vessel. Arms outstretched to the sides, legs spread apart and heaving gasps escaping the girl's lips. Her eyes slowly returned to normal as the black substance made its way out of Maiya's soul.

Out of that black substance came a long leg and a foot, planting on the ground. Next it was an arm, his bat-like wing pushing out of her body through that very liquid. Kai curled up her lip in disgust and watched in disbelief, it was like watching something from a horror movie. Next it was the other foot and leg, then...the next arm.

Once both bat wing arms were out, he pushed out his head and his skull got its color. After he was finally out, Maiya's body dropped like a rock and Schneider stood to his full, towering height; Blankly staring at the goth with his empty eye sockets, he menacingly chuckled at the goth and cocked his skull to one side of the onyx orb his head sat on. "Now...I am finally free..." As soon as he said that, his spiritual pressure spiked and it even overwhelmed Kai. Aizen, Ulquiorra, Szayel Aporro, and the few others that came looking before, widened their eyes in surprise at the reiatsu spike.

"His reiatsu is impressive for a mere hollow!~" Szayel spoke in between harsh breaths as he struggled to maintain his footing. What he hadn't realized, was that it was so overwhelming that he ended up falling over and passing out. Nnoitra was awestruck, he even struggled to keep his footing but managed to stay awake. He rested his palm on the wall next to him to keep standing and tried his best to remain conscious.

"A hollow...coming out of a soul reaper..?! Why is he THIS powerful?!" Nnoitra questioned with anger and a quivering breath. He had gritted teeth in view and a squinted eye.

"He may be...half demon..." Aizen muttered in shock and kept his brown eyes glued onto Schneider's form. Barragan and Haribel were both standing behind Nnoitra, watching with astonished, wide eyes.


	22. DJ- Chapter 22: Hatred of Thanatos!

**Dimensional Jump Chapter 22: Hatred of Thanatos!**

" _Maiya..._ " Vendethiel's soft, sweet voice echoed through Maiya's head, as she laid there unconscious. Blood dripped from her mouth, eyes shut and mouth partially agape. She was badly injured... Vendethiel couldn't move, she was too weak from having her power get absorbed for so long. Her shaky hand remained in the air, reaching out to her mistress. " _Maiya..._ " she spoke again. This time, Vendethiel slowly moved her palm to face her and had thoughts swarm her mind. "As your zanpakuto..." she mumbled to herself and closed her eyes. "With what power I have left...I shall try one more time," she added and inhaled a quivering breath. "Someone needs to protect you...to protect...us...from that menacing hollow," she whispered to herself and pointed her palm towards the ground, right before the throne she sat on. "This won't kill me... As long as you remain alive, using all of my power at this moment will only render me unconscious; But...this will be my last attempt..." she added and took another breath.

Her eyes shot open, they had turned into Maiya's bankai eyes which radiated bright red. A literal dark violet, neon ring appeared where she pointed at. Soon within that ring, a black void opened up. Doing this was making her grow weaker; She shook much worse the further she kept it open and opened her lips to speak. "Come forth...my new servant," she voiced her command the best she could. One eye closed as she continued to keep her portal up, she was struggling.

Suddenly, out from that very portal, rose a creature beyond understanding. A creature with a scythe in hand, a creature with large black wings that was sprawled open to keep flight. It floated above the portal now, it had no legs and no feet only wings and arms with black robes covering it up. "Protect...Maiya... I'm positive you've grown a hatred towards Schneider, for stealing your position," she began, lowered her hand and leaned her head back. "Take your anger out on him...exit Maiya's body and protect her in my stead. By my orders...you must assist her whether she has shikai out or not, if she is in dire trouble... This includes Schneider. Follow her command and mine, that...is my wish..." she explained to the said creature as her head gradually rolled to the side. Before she passed out, she mumbled one last thing. "Thanatos..." Out she went... Now she too, was unconscious,; All that's left now is for the said creature to aid Maiya.

Thanatos, assuming by name that it's a male, he looked over his shoulder and stared at Maiya's unconscious and wounded state. He knew Schneider did this to her and Vendethiel, now he must protect...as ordered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kaiorin rose her hands and caught both bat wing arms of Schneider's, but he suddenly got yanked toward her with great strength and she headbutted him square on his skull. Schneider winced and hissed from the pain all the while jerking backward from contact. "I WON'T BE YOUR FRIGGIN' PET YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed out, saw an incoming foot swing her way. She caught it with her teeth since she kept her grip on his bat wing-like arms.

Up came her foot, hitting him right on his fangs. Ryu cried out her hollow screech and came flying for Kai. She opened her mouth and spat out a long stream of fire, only for Schneider to sonido and escape the incoming flames. Kai got engulfed by them but it didn't faze her, it only warmed her up. "OOOOHOOO IT'S GONNA BE SO FUUUN, TO RIP YOU APAAAART!" she screamed out, lifted her fists and made her reiatsu spike even higher.

Schneider appeared not too far from her and chuckled, watching her burst into bigger flames. " _The princess of Hueco Mundo... The daughter of a powerful ancient hollow dragon who once ruled Hueco Mundo a millennium or more, ago... The one female who has caught my eyeless eyes for so long, is now right before me... Such fiery beauty, a perfect little pet to cage in. She continues to impress me...however,_ " he mentally spoke and paused in midst of his monologue. " _she is still holding back. She has yet to use this fusion form of hers, to expose her true self, her true identity._ " he added. Even when he was distracted with his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed that she found him and came flying after him with an incoming high kick. Even being unaware of her actions, he instinctively turned to the side and evaded her attack.

Everything was slow to him, SHE was too slow to him. He was able to see slow motioned strikes and movements of her features such as her hair flowing with her fire, her glowing eyes and veins. The whipping of her red strips that were temporarily burned off by her gauntlets and the wavering of her clothes. Every fiber of her appearance he was able to capture with ease, without even losing a breath. STAND STIIIILLL!" she screamed out, only for Schneider to raise his wing and point it at her face. It all happened so fast, Sokatsui was shot out all of a sudden and caught her in it. What he didn't expect though, was for her to reach right through the hado as it shot out and for her to grab his skull with her hand.

She picked him up by his head and threw him over her frame, slamming him into the ground. A short quake occurred and she used sonido, vanishing from sight. "How...very odd. My hado should've harmed her tremendously.~" his bouncing, menacing voice spoke whilst watching her fall from the sky towards him.

TSUCHI NO- KUJIKUUU!" she hollered out, lifted her arms above her head and stomped clear onto Schneider's midsection. Everything uprooted around them and the wind got knocked out of him from the immense force. As they ground shook beneath them and she remained squatted with clenched fists above her head, everything kept sinking; A large orange-red circle appeared beneath them and up came a lava pillar. It expanded widely and took up a large amount of land, turning everything it touches into magma.

As soon as it ceased, lava rained from the sky and Kai was seen rapidly pounding her fists on his skull. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Each pound would make an explosive sound to come from her strikes. He kept grunting from the hits but what stopped her, was when he grabbed her with both arms and rolled her over. He got on top and leaned back, pointing the tips of his bat wing-like arms at her face. Black liquid formed around him, crawled up his arms and when sokatsui charged, it mixed in with the black liquid.

"If you managed to endure my normal sokatsui...then what about my modified hado, hm?~" he questioned, only to get grabbed by the sides of his arms by her and her feet to press against his chest.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS UP YOUR SLEEVE!" she screamed with nothing but rage in her eyes. She was able to fight back, so being beneath him didn't bother her too much. She used a lot of her muscle to move the tips of his arms to face him instead. They bent towards him and forced him to shoot the attack at himself. The beam was so harsh that it tore through the edge of the crater they sat in, engulfing his upper body and barely missing the sides of Las Noches's walls. It was dark blue with a mixture of gray, it was indeed more powerful than the average sokatsui...

"How...clever..." he began, moved his arms down and she noticed how his skull had scorch marks on it. "Of you..." he finished and lifted his wings up, preparing to strike. Something made him stop though...a familiar sense. Kai widened her eyes at the feel, this was an unusual feeling. It felt cold, it felt like death...

Schneider ignored Kai, his attention was towards Maiya's unconscious body. He stood up and paid no mind to the goth, then made his way out of the large crater.

"WHERE YA GOIN' YOU 'tooth-PRICK'!" (Tooth-pick and Prick together.~) Kai had burst into anger again. She ran after him after rising to her feet but stopped quite a ways behind the hollow. She saw it too...something unknown, something that she's never seen before.

"So...Vendethiel had some power left after all..." Schneider mumbled and stared at Maiya's body.

Right from the ground, out of some dark spiraling portal, fazed up a skeletal reaper. He was clothed in black robes, a thin and see-through black drape over his head that reached down to the end of his attire. A hood that covered half of his human, skeleton face and hid his eyeless eye sockets. Another similar drape was attached to his backside like a cape and went down to the end of his robes, much like the one on his head. They look tattered, torn up from age. An armor piece was wrapped around his chest, it was made of bone and was shaped like a rib cage. His robes flowed gently as he hovered there in silence. When he had came out, the sound he made was dark and ominous... It sounded empty, like someone breathing out long and slow; It sounded deep and airy. (Best example, are the dementors off of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. The train scene where he opens the door to absorb Harry's soul.)

The feel of death staring right at you, the sense of fear rushed over Kai as she gazed upon the creature's form. Even Aizen and the others felt nothing but fear and the sense of death, run up their spines. A chill, a feel as though, if they were to go near it...they would be killed... Kai saw the creature look at her and nudge his head toward the side, signaling for her to get out of the way.

For the first time, Kai didn't abject despite hating having to spot her fights. She kept gawking in awe at the creature and slowly stepped aside, away from behind Schneider. She sonidoed and appeared on top of Ryu, as her dragon flew in the black sky.

"What...the hell...is THAT thing?!" Surprisingly, Coyote had arrived along with the rest of the Espada and questioned with utter shock lacing his words. Everyone that was rank six to ten, were all away considering if they were near Schneider...they'd pass out. However, for Nnoitra, once Thanatos had appeared he was rendered unconscious, so it was safe to say anyone from five to ten would be rendered unconscious; Despite feeling no reiatsu from the reaper.

Luckily Kai was approximately around Ulquiorra's level of power, because she didn't pass out. Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Kai all were bewildered. Except Ulquiorra, his eyes were widened with surprise but his mouth didn't hang open like the others did. "To answer your question...Starrk..." Aizen began, too shocked to truly talk. "This...is a Grim Reaper..." he answered; Everyone that was there, gasped at his words.

Thanatos lifted up his hand and opened his fingers, causing his scythe to rise from a blackened portal beneath him. The pole part came up first and he grabbed the middle of it, then pulled it out the rest of the way. It had a wide, black blade that was coming out of an open mouth of a human skull. A human skeletal spin traced down the opposite side of the blade and stopped just above the middle of the pole. He swatted the scythe out to the side to knock off the substance from the portal and the substance flew off to the side with it. Raising his other skeletal hand, he pointed a finger at Schneider for a slow moment then lowered it. Thanatos was saying...that he was after him and him alone.

"So...you decided to come after me, did you? Vendethiel had some spare power left? Interesting..." Schneider stated. He was actually afraid of Thanatos, a true reaper before his eyes. Not some soul reaper, not a hollow, nor demon, or anything he's ever laid his eyes on. A TRUE...grim reaper. He backed away a step and saw how the reaper began to make his way towards him.

(Play ' Gothicus by audiomachine'! :D It's Thanato's theme!) Thanato's sound that he had made when he arrived, occurred again. He was floating towards Schneider right when his wings unfolded more and as he did, beneath his none-existent feet, the sand was turning black when he'd hover over it. A minor hollow came up from the sands and looked up, only to turn pale and die from being within Thanatos's presence. It was a normal effect of a Grim Reaper such as himself... Anything with life coursing in them, would die within his presence unless they had strong enough spiritual pressure. The black around his feet was wide and took up quite of bit of space around him, it indicated how far you could go near him without dying...

"T-The weakest of hollows...could die just by being close to you..." Schneider was losing his cool and kept stepping backward, arms up in instinctive defense. He began to profusely sweat. Kneeling down a bit, he pulled his arms back and black liquid formed around his wings. "If I take him down...he will finally be out of my way..." As soon as he vanished, he reappeared before Thanatos and thrust a bat wing into his chest.

Thanatos just stood there, no sign of pain, no ounce of wincing, his head just peered down at Schneider. Lifting his scythe with both hands, Schneider watched in horror when he saw the blade come down towards his skull. He yanked his arm out of Thanatos's chest and vanished to avoid the strike. Schneider reappeared in the distance and stuck both arms out at Thanatos, then shot out a Sokatsui.

Thanatos, within a blink of an eye, he took off flying after him. He moved so fast that his own visage distorted and vanished, only to appear to Schneider's side with a swing of his scythe. Schneider rose his arms and blocked the incoming blade, but struggled against the force. " _Impossible... How did he not take damage from a direct pierce?!_ " The hollow mentally exclaimed and disappeared once more, allowing Thanatos's blade to swing forward.

Schneider was running with his arms behind him and his body leaned forward; Thanatos caught up to him, soaring above the ground with his large black wings. He spun in place as he flew, he upward swung his scythe toward Schneider's Onyx orb.

Schneider spun in place too, he deflected the blade and they both ended up spinning with reflective blows. Thanatos actually teleported from one side back to the other and once more to Schneider's other side; With a swift movement he spun, grappled Schneider by his waist and monstrously chucked him far into the distance, causing the hollow to crash through a sandy looking mountain. Thanatos chased after him once he crashed into it, as soon as he disappeared into the mountain Schneider was seen...levitating with great speed in the air? He was flying as fast as he could, all the while making that black liquid coat his arms.

Like a Pinwheel, he spun sideways as he soared onward and made the white sands brush high into the air. Thanatos came racing after him with haste, making sand fly up from his take-off and broke the sound barrier. He swung his scythe before him like a staff, making airwaves slice through the sands Schneider had forced into the air and made open gaps. Schneider shot out two overbearing Sokatasui mixed with the black liquid he had and it engulfed the Reaper.

Thanatos came brushing through the hado with little to no scratches on him and held the pole of his scythe with both hands. As soon as he got close enough, he swung his blade from the side, zipped past Schneider and just barely had his neck touch the blade.

Schneider being the speedster he is, disappeared like before and descended. Thanatos saw this chance and appeared on the sandy grounds, stabbed the tip of his scythe into the surface with both hands and made a long fissure reach Schneider. Right before Schneider landed, he saw the fissure open up and thousands of skeletal hands busted through the open crack and chased after him.

Schneider about gasped and did the best he could to levitate away from them. He ran for it again, only for something to catch him in place. A skeletal hand had grabbed his ankle and Thanatos gripped onto the top of Schneider's skull. He brought up his scythe with his other hand above his head and was about to bring it down, until he halted just before his neck. (Song ends here!)

There he saw Maiya, she was waking up. She stirred in her spot and groaned. Thanatos saw that and the fissure that had the gripped hand poking out, closed. When it snapped shut, the hand broke off and turned to dust in the wind. Maiya sat up on all fours rubbing her head, one hand balancing the rest of herself.

"OI MAIYA, GET YOUR ASS UP! QUICK!" Kai hollered out and Ryu flew them both down to the girl. She was actually worried over the girl, until she say Maiya laugh awkwardly and shut her mauve eyes.

"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" Maiya asked, only for a voice to resonate in her mind. " _Maiya...listen to me..._ " Vendethiel's soft and sweet voice echoed. Maiya widened her eyes in shock; For the first time in forever, she finally heard her zanpakuto. She was now sitting up on her knees, still with that hand behind her head. " _You..have a new ally, in replace of Schneider. Call upon him, use your bankai...you have a new partner to combine with. Fight...and destroy that menacing hollow! Your true bankai...awaits!_ " Vendethiel rose her voice. She was doing a lot better now since Maiya woke up. The girl had shade veiling over her eyes and a frown evident.

She didn't know who this new replacement was, but she didn't care. Her mauve eyes peeked over at Schneider and saw that reaper 'Thanatos' staring at her; He was waiting for her permission. Maiya stood up, stared at the Grim Reaper and ignored Kai's swearing and worried outbursts for a moment. "Captain..." she spoke, looked over at Kai was now taking a step forward with a frown on her face. "Leave this to me. This is my fight, my business," she finished.

"What the hell Maiya?! I was fighting his metallic hide the whole time you were in your own lil' world!" Kai snapped. Her eyes turned comically white, sharp teeth grew and an irk mark throbbed. Ryu just closed her eyes and shook her head, mentally sweatdropping. The goth blinked for a moment and her expression went back to normal, noticing how serious Maiya was being. "Eh, whatever... If you get hurt, don't go cryin' to me about it." Kai basically just said, 'be careful' in between the lines. Maiya knew that, she knew Kai for a long time, enough to know that 'that's' how she shows she cares. She smiled faintly and nodded, watching her Captain walk off with her hands behind her head.

"Thanks...Kai," she whispered.


	23. DJ- Chapter 23: True Bankai!

**Dimensional Jump Chapter 23: True Bankai!**

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! It took me FOREVER to find a new and proper song for Maiya's new bankai! Finally, after a couple of months of searching, I found one! To add, having a new baby in the family sort of reduces my writing time...but hey, I can still do it! Thank you all for waiting and here's the next chapter!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thanatos, as he stood there, he watched his mistress closely. "Let's do this... That monster needs to go," Maiya spoke with a grudge lacing her voice. Confidence and determination, she didn't want Kai to interfere to save her butt or even to rely on anyone. She can handle her own fights despite being the lazy type of lady she is.

Without a sound, he vanished and reappeared behind Maiya. The elvish-eyed girl brought out her shikai and soon enough, her bankai was released... "Bankai, Vendethiel..." she paused for a moment and closed her eyes. "gather," she added in a low, clam voice. With that, Thanatos dropped his scythe into a black portal that he came out of to save her and wrapped his skeletal arms around her small frame.

His head lowered and the more it did, the more his skeletal body faded away. Her body floated into the air as her eyes remained shut, four pink fluffs appeared and flew after her soon attaching to her limbs. Two engulfed her fists and another pair covered up her feet. Large and long wings protruded from the ones on her feet with Thanato's black reaper wings mixing with red ones. The wings were gradient, starting off as black and appearing red the closer it got to the tips of them.

The pink fluffs were no longer pink anymore...but vibrant, glowing red. They all had a serious face plastered, an upside down V for a mouth and narrowed beady eyes. Maiya gained the clothing of Thanatos; His hood over her head, the two transparent veils that covered the hood and backside. She had the skeletal rib cage-shaped armor over her torso and her hair was down. Those butterflies that came with her old bankai had clung to her shoulder blades and were hardly noticeable from being behind those black, transparent veils.

Her head was lowered much like Thanatos's and her arms crossed over each other like a vampire who laid in their coffin for ages. Floating there, Schneider noticed how the sands beneath her feet turned black... That wasn't Thanato's death effect...that was her own, yet they looked similar. It wasn't death that much he knew...but, it was something else...

Once he concluded what it was, he became flabbergasted. "R-Radiation...?" Schneider questioned with a bit of a stutter. He knew he was in trouble... Combining her summons with herself to form a bankai, INCLUDING Thanatos himself...something didn't feel right and it wasn't certain death from the reaper.

Kai widened her eyes at the new bakai her friend got, she's never seen such a bankai before. Neither have the other espadas that remained watching in the sidelines.

(FINALLY, THE FINAL FIGHT! Play: 'Leviathan by Ignea -Instrumental-'! It' her new bankai theme!) Very slowly did it show the wings from the fluffs on her feet. The scene changed to show the fluffs on her fists, her keeping her arms crossed like before. Next, the veils that waved gently behind her, soon showing the armor on her chest and afterward her hood. Once her hood showed, her head lifted and her eyes were different... Instead of a Q, the line was in the center like a slit. Her visible eye gleamed brightly from afar...the only problem was...her voice was gone.

Disappearing within a blink of an eye, leaving a sonic boom in her place, Schneider gasped and was about to cross his arms to block only for her to appear before him. Rapidly she punched, landing blow after blow with such speed that not even he could keep up with. Each punch made explosions that would make him skid backwards so fast, that from the sidelines it looked like a long line of eruptions from nukes.

Those eruptions reached a far distance and Schneider was seen flying out of the last explosion. He twisted sideways in mid flight, put his arms together and shot out his black and blue hadou invention. Once Maiya was seen floating an inch off the ground, untouched by those nukes, all she did was turn to the side to let the hadou fly past her. It was quick, her movement was swift and effortless; No emotion on her face at all.

Leaning forward, Maiya bolted after him with hasted flight. This time, Schneider shot out multiple beams of black and blue only to watch her gracefully avoid them all with continuous horizontal spins.

Sitting up straighter, Maiya put out her fluff-covered fists before her and lifted her feet towards him in mid-flight. As soon as she crashed into him, her force pushed him back. Upon contact did a breath taking nuke go off. Kai gawked in shock at seeing the size of the nuke, but she knew that wasn't her super skill... She saw her super before...

A cloud erupted into the black sky of Hueco Mundo. Out flew Schneider from the blast, the impact caused him to soar and Maiya raced after him out of her own nuke. The wings the fluffs had on her feet, narrowed and stiffened to make herself fly faster.

Schneider saw her coming so he lifted his sharp bat wing-like arm and doing so, caused him to stab her straight through the chest. Her eyes widened as they hovered there in place, until he ripped his arm out through her side. "Got you.~" he sung. When he saw her head spazz out and jerk, her body twitched. Looking down, he noticed how her chest was...recovering? No...that wouldn't be right. The thought of Thanatos came to mind, when he recalled how he stabbed him in the chest and was still alive. "No..." he mumbled in disbelief. Seeing the chest cavity fully healed, he felt fear run down his spin...

With haste, Maiya's eyes returned to their narrow-eyed emotionaless state. A fist struck him hard and the explosion that went off made him crash into the ground. An instant, she disappeared high in the air but didn't take the time to fall like her super in her old bankai, required... Instead, she skydived. Her eyes illuminating brighter than before, he couldn't react in time to escape. So when she crashed into him...

From where Kai and the others stood, all they could see was an enormous nuclear blast erupting in the distance. It was the size of a large city, wiping out most of the sands and the white, withered trees. Before the blast even got near them, they saw the sands turn black not far from the mushroom cloud in the distance. Harsh winds whipped around, sand flew into the air and everyone's robes including hair, harshly flew back. The sands turning black was caused by the radiation that emitted from her nuclear strike.

Maiya was seen rapidly punching him now, her fluffed feet pressed against his hip area and them constantly erupting nukes. Fists making explosions and continuous nukes from contact with her feet sitting on his hip, he was losing bad...

All everyone could hear was nothing but dispersion in the distance and saw earthshaking nukes. What stopped Maiya from hitting him any further, was something that appeared ahead of her.. (Song ends here! Hope you liked it!)

One fist in the air ready to strike, had been halted in place. She looked up at what was coming and Schneider was terribly weakened. He could hardly move, all of that radiation and overwhelming nukes made it difficult to focus or move. A gate opened...an ominous gate... A gate which would only open for those who had committed terrible crimes... A gate...from hell.

Her eyes widened and she jumped off of him, leaving him stranded to hell's gate. Very slowly did Schneider rise up, standing on his feet. "Why exactly did you release me from your hold, soul reap-?" Before Schneider could finish his sentence, he got stabbed by something that came out of that gate. "W-What?! What is this?!" he yelled out, flailing his limbs as he got lifted into the air; Pain rode up his body and he cried out. An arm from a Kushanāda had come through and grabbed him... "NO, NOT THIS TIME! I WISH TO BE FREE! NOT TO BE IMPRISONED IN THAT ODD, SEPARATE REALM!" he exclaimed desperately. Maiya watched in utter surprise, so had the others that were able to see from that distance. Oh boy, was he assuming wrong... No, he wasn't going to be imprisoned in that realm he fled from...not this time. Instead, he was going to hell, where his half demon blood belonged.

"UNHAND ME YOU NUISANCE! I WISH TO BE WITH MY OWN KIND, NOT-!" Right before he could finish, he was pulled into the gate and the doors to it shut in his skeletal-hollow face. Maiya watched in horror, mouth agape and all. Not once had her fluffed feet touched the ground, if they had then everything would be covered in nukes... Oh yes, he will be with his own kind...just not with hollows.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips...he was finally gone... Her bankai had reverted to normal and her zanpakuto returned to its original form. Thanatos, however...remained next to her after separating. "Thanks... What's your name, again? I forgot," Maiya questioned and looked up at the hovering reaper with an exhausted smile.

Thanatos just nodded and gradually lowered himself to the sands, soon passing through a portal he came out of in the beginning. "Bye, then?" Blinking curiously, she watched the said portal disappear. Shrugging, her attention moved over to view Kai in the distance and her hand raised. She smiled real big with glee, so happy to be rid of that hybrid demon...

Kai on the other side saw her waving and grinning the most happiest grin she's ever saw and chuckled in return. "HELL YEAH! YOU BEAT HIS ASS! HAHAHAHA! ABOUT TIME, BRUH!" The goth laughed and pumped a fist into the air. For the first time in her life, she actually stood by and watched a fight. Something she'd usually find boring but since her friend was involved, she chose to watch just in case she had to step in. "NOW THAT WAS A HEATED BATTLE!" she added and laughed hard, soon running and reaching Maiya in the distance.

"Radiation...instead of death, in a specific radius that emitted from her? Intriguing..." Aizen mumbled with a smirk. Ulquiorra's eyes lingered on Maiya's distance frame, thoughts swirling in his mind while doing so.

"Bro, how'd ya survive that stab?!" Kai beamed with excitement. Maiya could tell she was excited, her eyes and veins were glowing...

The elvish girl nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head, eyes shut in the process. "Well, when I combined with the reaper...it gave me an extra life. Vendethiel told me after Schneider got dragged into hell, that with every new battle, I'm given one extra life. Since he can't die, one extra life is added to mine. So in other words, um... If a certain death blow hits me and its meant to instantly kill, I'm given that extra life; Or if I die in battle, either way... I come back to life once I die during that moment and my body recovers from the blow... Weird, huh?" she laughed awkwardly and not once had she opened her eyes.

"DUDE, THAT'S AWESOME! HAHAHA!" Kai busted out laughing and smacked the girl's shoulder playfully. Doing so made Maiya jerk forward from the hit, only for her to laugh with her.

"I guess? I don't know but it'd be useful in dire situations that's for sure!" she continued laughing, feeling pure relief of Schneider's presence no longer there. She felt free, as if something was lifted off of her shoulders... Her true bankai, the bankai she was supposed to have before Schneider ruined it, she felt ten times better now. Tiredness was evident on her face, rest was planned that's for sure. "Hey..." Maiya began, looking up at the goth with an appreciative closed smile. "Thanks...for helping me," softly spoken, Kai blinked her usual bored eyes and rose a fist.

Down came a punch to the top of her head, making the girl jerk down. "Ow, what was that for?!" she exclaimed with a confused and angry expression now plastered. Her head rose up just an inch so she could see her Captain's face.

Kai pulled out a bone shard from her pocket and stuck it between her teeth, twitching. "Oi...how many times do I gotta repeat myself, man?! I'm your damn friend and CAPTAIN, of course I gotta save your hide! Don't need ya cryin' like some baby in battle!" she stated and put her arms up behind her head. With that, she walked away, with her dragon slits looking into the corners and an approving smirk laying on her black lips.

An annoyed feature was present on Maiya's face. Her hand still laid on her head and a sweatdrop rolled down the side. That frown of hers turned into an appreciative smile, soon she straightened up into a stand and giggled. "In other words..." she trailed off. "Don't show weakness in a fight and if I do, she'll be there to help me," she mumbled, translating Kaiorin's words. She knew that deep down, Kai cared so much about her but had trouble expressing it. Still, it was nice knowing the brutal goth had a soft spot. It's hard for others to see it, unless they really knew her.


End file.
